<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kis-My-Roommate by sky_fish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245928">Kis-My-Roommate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish'>sky_fish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Early Works 2012-2014 (unedited) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his mother moves to another city, Hiromitsu decides to stay in his current school to properly prepare for his final exams. When he moves to the school's dormitory he meets the annoying and always bad-tempered Fujigaya Taisuke who seems to be a real troublemaker. Eventually, Taisuke catches Hiromitsu's interest with his weird behaviour and Hiromitsu is convinced that there is more behind the shallow surface. Will he manage to get through to the young man with the mysterious character?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujigaya Taisuke/Kitayama Hiromitsu, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Early Works 2012-2014 (unedited) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from 2020: This marks my first posting in a series of very old Johnny's fanfictions (chaptered fics and one-shots) that I used to post on my LJ account from early 2012 to 2013. I wasn't a complete newbie to fanfiction writing at this time, but I came back after a very long pause, my storytelling skills were surely rusted and unpolished and my English was even worse than it is now.</p><p>In the end, I decided to finally move everything from LJ/DW to my AO3, however, after debating with myself for the past few years whether I should touch the stories and edit them, or not, I realised that I'll NEVER find the time to edit all of my old work to my satisfaction. </p><p>Thus, I chose to accept these old stories with all of their mistakes and imperfections, as they are all paving stones that shaped the road to where I am walking now as a fanfiction writer. My way as a writer is still long, there are ups and downs, there are slumps, and there is still inspiration for more. There are works I'm proud of, and works I'm embarrassed by, but in the end, they all deserve a place. </p><p>In short, all of these works are unedited (except a quick Grammarly spellcheck, because ouch!), so please bear with past-me and her flaws! ;) Thank you very much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a gentle smile Hiromitsu looked to his mother out of the corner of his eye. The beautiful woman was sitting behind the wheel of a huge pantechnicon and was shedding tears while giving her son some last good advice - „how to wash your clothes in the best way“ and „you have to do your homework properly“ where just a few of them.</p><p>„Mom, please... don't act like we're going to never see each other again!“, said the boy with a mischievous smile as he brushed a strand of his mother's hair back behind her ear. At this moment the car drove around the corner and headed to Hiromitsus school. His mother stopped in front of the school's gate.</p><p>She bit slightly onto her lips before addressing her son with her teary-eyed faced again.</p><p>„Boy... I know, you're a grown-up already but I'm still worried... you preferring staying here for learning for you final exams instead of moving with me is so... grown-up... My baby's growing up...“, Hiromitsus mother sobbed slightly and put her hand onto her son's arm. „Take care of yourself and promise me that you will visit during the holidays! Try hard with your studies, right?“</p><p>„Yes, Mom. That's what I always do. And you got my cellphone number. You can call me any time“, Hiromitsu laughed and wiped off a tear of his mother's cheek. Then he gripped his backpack and dropped out of the car. His mother did the same. Just this moment a young teacher appeared at the school's gate and bowed in front of Hiromitsu and his mother. Both of them returned the polite gesture.</p><p>„Good morning, Kitayama-san, Hiromitsu-kun...“, the teacher said and took a look at the documents which he was holding in his arms, „The formality is already checked, your stuff got delivered and placed in your room. Please don't worry, Kitayama-san, I will watch over your son properly.“</p><p>„Thank you very much, Sakurai-sensei“, with this words Hiromitsus mother bowed another time in front of the teacher and then turned to her son. She smiled and hugged him finally. Hiromitsu felt kind of embarrassed when the crossing students turned their heads for this scene but nevertheless he hugged his mother back. They will not be able to see each other for quite a long time after all.</p><p>He stroke her hair and held her hands in his. „I'm fine, Mom. Have a good trip and let me know when you arrived in your new home, will you?“ The woman nodded and took a deep breath as if this could keep her from shedding more tears at this farewell.</p><p>She moved to the car, waved to her son and smiled as good as she could. Hiromitsu and his teacher waited until his mother started the car and drove away, still waving into the driving mirror, before they moved on to the classroom. When they crossed the schoolyard, Hiromitus teacher, Sakurai-sensei told him that he will show him his new room after classes.</p><p>-------</p><p>In the classroom the students spread onto their chairs and the teacher welcomed them as his new students in second grade. When checking the daily attendance of his students, Sakurai-sensei realized slightly bugged that a certain Fujigaya-san seemed to have slept over, decided to skip classes or had forgotten to hand in his sick certificate. However, Fujigaya was absent. Hiromitsu just could shake his head upon such irresponsibility. He never got sick while schooltime and he never ever slept over!</p><p>Sakurai-sensei hold a little speech about encouraging all of his students to study hard for their final exams next year.</p><p>Hiromitsu noticed relieved that he knew a few faces in his new class. Within the next short break between upcoming classes his old friend Tamamori Yuta came over to his place and patted onto his shoulder.</p><p>„Hey, Hiro! Are you ready for living your life in freedom?“ the boy joked around and grinned. „It must break your mother's heart to leave you here... poor woman... I think my mom would kill me if I moved out of my home and changed to the school's dormitory!“</p><p>„Well, your mother's residence is still three streets away from here and she's not moving to the next big city, Tama!“, Hiromitsu countered and leaned back smiling bitterly as Tama mumbled approvingly.</p><p>------</p><p>After classes Sakurai-sensei took Hiromitsu with him to show him his new living quarters. Hiromitsu already took a look at the dormitory while holidays when still was not sure if a space in the normally full double rooms will be free for him. At the back of the dormitory, he saw a small nice park with seats, flower beds and even a small fountain for refreshing which Sakurai-sensei presented again proudly to his student. Then they entered the building. At this time it was pretty empty because most of the students were out for after school activities.</p><p>„Your room is up the second floor at the end of the west wing. You've got a closet for your own use, a desk, a bed and of course a bookshelf...“, the teacher listed while they walked along the corridor. Hiromitsu glanced to the doors they passed. Alongside every door there was fixed a small sign with the respective names of the room's owners on it and on the doors themselves there was a diverse number of posters, postcards or other personal stuff in the range of a „Welcome“-sign to one with a skull and the writing „Keep out!“ onto it. Hiromitsu smirked.</p><p>Sakurai-sensei continued his little speech: „Well... your roommate...“ he started but then he got distracted by a student appearing in his casual clothes in the corridor. „Hey, HEY! Fujigaya! Where have you been today? You don't look that ill or something, Mr.! Did you forgot to attend classes?!“, the teacher scolded and tried to stop the guy with a bit longer, dark brown, dishevelled hair with stepping into this way.</p><p>Hiromitsu listened up and looked at the molester. Wait a second... „Fujigaya“? Right, wasn't that the guy missing in classes today? So he was a resident of the dormitory too? Seemed like he really skipped classes... Hiromitsu examined the boy from head to toes with his eyes. Fujigaya was a bit taller than him and if he did not glance to the teacher with such a dark look, Hiromitsu would have had to confess him as a quite good-looking young man...</p><p>„Leave me alone, Sakurai-sensei...“, Fujigaya murmured and tried to pass his teacher.</p><p>„Boy, listen, you cannot start your new school year like this! You have to think about your grades, your final exams are just next year, pull yourself together!“</p><p>When the addressed student did not take any actions to say anything, Sakurai-sensei quit with a sigh and got out of his way. Fujigaya glanced at the teacher again with a derisive look and then moved again. While passing Fujigayas and Hiromitsus eyes met for just a second. Hiromitsu stepped back a bit when Fujigayas dark eyes seemed to pierce his. The taller guy signed bugged and trotted away. Hiromitsus eyes followed the boy until he stepped down the stairs at the end of the corridor and disappeared out of Hiromitus sight.</p><p>„I'm sorry, Hiromitsu-kun, where did we stop...“, Sakurai-sensei tried to restart the conversation while pretending that he was not an inch upset about Fujigayas behaviour. In the meantime, they arrived at the end of the corridor and stopped in front of the door which would lead to Hiromitsus new residence. „Well, your roommate is...“</p><p>Hiromitsus glance dropped to the door sign with the names of the room's residents. He recognized his own name „Kitayama Hiromitsu“ and beneath it...</p><p>„Eh?! Fujigaya?! The one just back then?!“, Hiromitsu gasped surprised and glanced to his teacher with a questioning look. The teacher nodded.</p><p>„Yes... Fujigaya, that's right. You just got to meet him a few seconds ago... I should have introduced you two to each other but you saw how bad his mood was... I think it's best if you introduced yourself later on“, the teacher said and opened the doof for Hiromitsu to his new room. „Your stuff already arrived so you can unpack it. Ah and before I forget... I am sorry to attack you with this but if you're sharing this room with Fujigaya from now on, could you please try to talk to him about his attitude? I'm sure he wouldn't be a bad student if he stopped separating himself from others and skipping school regularly... maybe he would listen to one of the same age...“</p><p>„Sakurai-sensei...“, Hiromitsu tried to protest. He could already think about the outcome of a conversation with this crabber about his wrong behaviour at school.</p><p>„I know it's a tall order but please just give it a try, yeah? I would be really thankful!“, with these words Sakurai-sensei smiled again to Hiromitsu with an apologetic look before saying Goodbye to his student.</p><p>When the door shut, Hiromitsu released a loud moan. He placed his backpack onto the free desk and took a look at the equipment of the room. The dark, one-coloured curtains were still shut. Did Fujigaya sleep over the whole day?! Hiromitsu could not believe how irresponsible some students can be. They were at Highschool at least... His look wandered across the desk which Fujigaya has already confiscated. There was a big mess. His laptop half-closed, a few CDs stapled on the corner of the desk. Besides Hiromitsu noticed a half-full glass of water and an empty package of Aspirin. Fujigayas jacket was hanging over the back of the chair and gave off a nasty smell of cigarettes. Watching closer, Hiromitsu saw a package of cigarettes sticking out of one pocket. Cigarettes were banned at school grounds... did Sakurai-sensei not notice them? Or did he just gave up to keep Fujigaya from smoking? Hiromitsu sighed. It looked like Fujigaya slept over because of an extreme night or something like that. This was going to be fun...</p><p>TBC...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, Hiromitsu unpacked his CD-player, put the cable into the nearest jack to his desk and put on one of his favourite CDs. Then he started to sort his clothes into the closet, his school stuff into the shelf and began to make it more comfortable in this room. It looked like the upper one of the bunk bed still could be used by him. The lower one looked obviously taken since it seems like someone has spread out his mess thereon already. That was OK for Hiromitsu. Up there he would have a bit of silence and a place to back out.</p><p>Three hours later Hiromitsu nearly felt like home but Fujigaya still did not appear again. Actually Hiromitsu did not mind but nevertheless he was curious where this guy hung around.</p><p>Finally, it was time for dinner so Hiromitsu made his way to the dining-hall which Sakurai-sensei showed him the first time he passed around Hiromitsu through the building. A few students were already hungry too and soon the hall was filled with the scent of food and the cheerful chatting of boys. Hiromitsu gripped a dinner tray and lined up. The choice was poor, he could only choose between two different menus, a vegetarian one and one including meat. He had to admit that none of those alternatives looked very appetizing so he left with rice and vegetables hoping there could not be that much wrong with it.</p><p>Hiromitsu sat down at an empty table down there in the last corner of the dining-hall so that he could get a good overview of the number of students of the dormitory. He panned the room interested and recognized about two or three familiar faces of classmates. But that's it. Somehow Hiromitsu felt really lonely sitting there alone and forcing this grub down, the boy thought as he threw another critical glimpse onto his cup of rice with the soaked vegetables on top.</p><p>Actually he wanted to spend his first evening in the dormitory together with his new roommate so that his nervousness of letting behind his old life and being independent from now on could weaken. Of course, it was Hiromitsu who insisted on living on his own but nevertheless he had to admit this strange feeling about the new situation (and not to forget about how he already missed his mother's fabulous cooking skills). But unfortunately, his bad-tempered roommate he just met a few hours ago did not make the impression of being interested in accompanying Hiromitsu. So he was all by himself.</p><p>Just the moment Hiromitsu finished his thoughts and wanted to try the first bite of rice, someone placed his dinner tray featuring the same menu as Hiromitsu had chosen across from him on the table.<br/>„Nice choice! The vegetarian menu is pretty OK but the one with meat is just tough... disgusting...“</p><p>Hiromitsu lifted his head and looked directly into the nice smiling face of a black-haired boy. „Is this seat already taken?“, the stranger asked and continued smiling at Hiromitsu. The questioned one shook his head and pointed the boy to sit down. He didn't have to say this twice, the boy immediately sat down across from Hiromitsu and continued chatting.</p><p>„Are you new to the dormitory? I'm sorry for being this direct but I just can tell it if someone is new here every time! Are you on your own? What about your roommate, doesn't he accompany you for dinner?“, the boy bubbled and Hiromitsu couldn't help but respond with a slight grin. Somehow he was really relieved that finally, someone talked to him.</p><p>„Yeah, I'm at the dormitory since this year. Kitayama Hiromitsu,“ the young man introduced himself and nodded. „Nice to meet you!“</p><p>The boy in front of him let out a burst of short laughter. „Aah... yeah, I'm sorry for not introducing myself! My name is Nikaido Takashi, I'm from class A, third-year Junior High. What's your class?“</p><p>Hiromitsu swallowed a bite of rice and vegetables before he answered: „Second-year High school, class C. I'm attending this school since Junior High too but I used to live together with my mom the last years. She had to move because of her job but I wanted to stay here to finish school.“</p><p>„Ah, so you're two years older than me, Kitayama-senpai!“ Nikaido smiled again. He seemed to be a pretty funny guy. „Who's your roommate then?“ and a pretty curious one too.</p><p>„Uhm, a certain Fujigaya... do you know him?“ Hiromitsu asked.</p><p>Nikaido almost spat out the water he was drinking this second when he heard this name. He coughed slightly and put the glass of water onto the table. </p><p>„Did you say „Fujigaya“? Oh... my deepest condolences,“ he said with a pitiful grin. „No surprise that you're eating on your own.“ Finally, he bent forward to Hiromitsu and whispered, „This guy is a real mystery... he's ignoring all of us, doesn't talk to anyone, he disappears a lot of time without a trace – since I'm sharing the room next door I can hear him when he's coming back to the dormitory in the middle of the night sometimes and... I did not see him in the dining-hall once! I wonder if he's actually eating... maybe... he's some kind of vampire that lives from sucking human blood!“</p><p>Hiromitsu smirked when he saw Nikaidos sincere look while telling the last sentence. What a joker...</p><p>„Naaaah... OK, he's definitely not a vampire. But he's quite pale and he's a lone wolf... and how bad his mood is all the time... don't dare to take this personally! I hope you will get along with him!“ the black-haired boy tried to encourage Hiromitsu while eating the last bites of his meal. Then he stood up holding onto his empty dinner tray. „If it's turning out too stupid don't mind knocking onto our door. I'm sure it doesn't bother Kento if you visit us from time to time! So long, I have to go now. Let's share dinner again some time, Kitayama-senpai!“</p><p>Hiromitsu nodded thankfully and said goodbye too. Nikaido returned his dinner tray to the kitchen staff and waved excitedly to another boy. Hiromitsu smirked and finished his meal too. Maybe it would not be that difficult to feel like home here soon. After all, there seemed to be people who weren't that retreated from the public like Fujigaya.</p><p>-------</p><p>The clock told nearly half-past nine in the evening when Hiromitsu relaxed on his bed, reading a detective story he bought just a few days ago. Homework and stuff weren't that heavy at the beginning of the semester so he enjoyed his spare time lost in his new book. When Inspector Koyama examined already the second dead body in his new case the door suddenly banged open. Hiromitsu shot in the air his eyes searching for the source of the sudden nuisance. It was his missing roommate.</p><p>„Hey!“ Hiromitsu started and put his book aside. „HEY!“ he repeated as the addressed one did not show any reaction towards him. </p><p>Finally, Fujigaya turned his head up and sent a questioned look to Hiromitsu while pulling out the ear-phones of his MP3-player. Hiromitsu could tell that Fujigayas eyes looking through his tousled hair recognized him. He scaled down the ladder from his loft bed and built up in front of Fujigaya who was still shooting a now critical look towards Hiromitsu.</p><p>„Fujigaya-kun, right?“ the boy said friendly. „Nice to meet you, I'm your new roommate, Kitayama Hiromitsu. Maybe it's not my business but... where have you been so long? There is a curfew at 9:00 pm, isn't there?“</p><p>Already after finishing his sentence, Hiromitsu knew that this has been a bad mistake. Fujigayas look darkened even more although Hiromitsu thought that this could not be possible. Afterwards, there was just a snotty response, „You're right... that's definitely not your business, Kitayama...“</p><p>With these words Fujigaya pushed past his new roommate to rummage around for his package of cigarettes in the pocket of his jacket hanging over his seat. Hiromitsu tried to protest but then Fujigaya sighed and stated „Don't worry, I won't smoke inside“ then he pushed the curtains open and opened the window.</p><p>„W-Wait, what are you -“ Hiromitsu could not believe his eyes. Did Fujigaya really want to... „You're leaving through the window?!“</p><p>Fujigaya turned around to Hiromitsu and rolled his dark brown eyes slightly. </p><p>„Yeah, what did you expect? Shall I simply pass by the guard of the dormitory as he already griped at me for offending the curfew for half an hour? Calm down, finally, you'll have some peace and quiet.“ <br/>And so, the young man escaped through the window. Hiromitsu rushed to the window and watched Fujigaya climbing down the roof rail beneath light-footed as if he did this for his whole life. </p><p>„Hey, we're on the second floor actually!“ he shouted.</p><p>„Oh, won't you shout even louder please?!“ Fujigaya hissed as he has reached the ground. He fished for one cigarette out of his package and lighted it. Then he turned away, put out his cellphone and opened it.</p><p>„Wait a second,“ Hiromitsu finally said and Fujigaya looked at him with a questioned look. What does this new guy want to do now again?! Hiromitsu has disappeared from the window but reappeared only a few seconds later holding a jacket in his hand which he dropped out of the window – Fujigayas jacket which landed exactly on top of his head.</p><p>„Hey... What's that supposed to mean?“ he protested and pulled his jacket off his head. His already tousled hair looked even worse and Hiromitsu smirked about this fact. Somehow Fujigaya looked pretty cute this way...</p><p>„If you're sneaking out that late at night you should at least wear a jacket, don't dare to bring a cold home and making me sick!“ Hiromitsu said and watched Fujigaya who murmured something inaudible while trotting away, his jacket at least shouldered. Hiromitsu signed. „What an impolite guy,“ he mumbled and waited with his head bedded onto his entangled arms until Fujigaya disappeared from his sight field. Just where is he going to at a time like this?</p><p>Just this moment the window next door went open and a black head of hair bumped out. </p><p>„Oh, Senpai! I thought I heard something! Did Fujigaya-senpai escape through the window again? Ts! Someday he will get caught and then he will get into real trouble. What a lucky guy that we don't squeal on him, right Kento?“ </p><p>Some approving mumble could be heard coming out of the depth of the adjoined room.</p><p>„Nikaido-kun, don't tell me he's doing this that often?“ Hiromitsu turned to the boy with a questioned look and wrinkled his forehead.</p><p>„Of course, nearly every night. Didn't I tell you about him sneaking out and stuff? But something different, I remember that I wanted to see a movie tonight. Do you want to join us in the common room?“ Nikaido asked, smiling at his senpai.</p><p>Hiromitsu shook his head. </p><p>„Thank you but I'm reading a really thrilling detective story right now! But thanks for asking, maybe next time!</p><p>"Alright, then, good night!“ the black-haired young man waved goodbye. </p><p>Hiromitsu signed. Fujigaya seemed to be even more difficult as he had feared. So the young man decided not to think about this too much but devote himself to his detective story again. Hiromitsu closed the window and headed on to watch Inspector Koyama reviving his work.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a knocking-sound. At first, it was quiet then it became louder, almost aggressive. Hiromitsu shot his eyes wide open and was confused. It lasted a short while until he realized where he was. The darkness surrounding him was not really helpful. But this was not his room in the house where he used to live with his mom. When the knocking continued, Hiromitsu mumbled, stepped out of his bed and nearly crashed down from his loft bed – simply because he has forgotten about sleeping in a loft bed from now on, but yeah, then he remembered that he was at the dormitory. And the knocking came from the window. One look at the digital clock of his CD player told the boy that it was already a few hours past midnight. So this must be his nocturnal returning roommate. He seemed to have nerves of steel.</p><p>Hiromitsu switched on the lamp standing on his desk and pulled back the curtain with a fitful movement. It really was Fujigaya out there in front of the window. The one who just escaped through the same a few hours ago. He stopped knocking and Fujigaya's dark eyes searched for the look of his roommate to make him realize that he should finally open the window. Hiromitsu stood there with a grimly face and folded arms watching Fujigaya for a short time. The boy seemed pissed of too – maybe because Hiromitsu has closed the window but what did Fujigaya think? Hiromitsu did not want to leave the window open the whole night! Maybe Fujigaya has heard about stuff like coldness or burglars? Hiromitsu noticed that Fujigaya was wearing his jacket. It must be pretty fresh outside at a time like this. Hiromitsu really thought about letting his roommate staying out there and not letting him back again. At least this guy was horribly impolite, unfriendly and now he also has disturbed his sleep! Maybe Fujigaya could have done things like that with his former roommate but Hiromitsu was not amused if someone woke him up that late at night.</p><p>„Kitayama, come on!“ he heard Fujigaya's voice flannelly from the outside. </p><p>The boy bothered speaking loud enough so that Hiromitsu could hear him but not too loud so that he did not wake the rest of the dormitory too. Hiromitsu was sure that at least someone next door had heard the knocking before too. But nobody seemed wanting to search for the cause of this – who else was expecting someone in front of the window this late? Hiromitsu didn't show any reaction so Fujigaya started again knocking slightly against the window glass. </p><p>„Come on, let me in... it's cold!“</p><p>Hiromitsu rolled his eyes and gave in. He dissolved his folded arms and went to the window, leaning against the wall with the one hand, opening the window with the other one. At least he was no monster and in addition, it has been Hiromitsu who threw down Fujigaya's jacket for making sure he did not catch a cold. </p><p>The nocturnal returner gave Hiromitsu a bugged look and hissed, „Finally...“</p><p>The other boy felt the impulse of smashing back the window glass right into Fujigaya's face. But Hiromitsu held back and waited until his roommate had climbed safely back across the window board before he closed the window again.</p><p>„Do you have any idea, what time it is?!“ Hiromitsu addressed his roommate, slightly pissed because he did not even receive a short „Thanks“ for not letting him hang out there in the coldness for the rest of the night.</p><p>„It's late,“ Fujigaya murmured as an answer while turning around from Hiromitsu for changing into other clothes. </p><p>As the boy got rid of his shirt, Hiromitsu could see that Fujigaya was visibly freezing. By the way, while checking the upper part of his roommate's body he was not surprised about him feeling cold as he saw how skinny he was.</p><p>„Funny you should say that,“ Hiromitsu cleared his throat and forced himself to look another way. Fujigaya finished putting on another shirt and crawled under his blanket. The boy enwrapped himself tightly into the blanket and continued shivering slightly. „Maybe you wouldn't freeze if you didn't jump around outside that late. By the way – I was already sleeping if you didn't get this. You better use the door next time.“</p><p>However, it seemed useless to wait for any kind of excuse coming from Fujigaya. Hiromitsu sighed. Why was his roommate such an awkward contemporary? Maybe Hiromitsu should give both of them more time for warming up to each other? He wondered what Fujigaya's problem was. Even the other residents of the dormitory seemed to have trouble to get along with him if Hiromitsu could believe in what Nikaido-kun told him before. Maybe Fujigaya had some kind of private troubles? Maybe Hiromitsu should try to talk to him like Sakurai-sensei begged so that he could find out more.</p><p>In the meantime, Fujigaya got totally covered by his blanket and didn't bother to answer to Hiromitsu's words. Only the back of his tousled head and a small part of his neck popped through the ravel in his bed. The boy sneezed quietly. Hiromitsu caught himself wanting to cover Fujigaya's neck but then he backed off. What was this sense of sudden care? It was not his problem if the guy was not able to enwrap himself properly.</p><p>„You smell like cigarettes by the way... disgusting,“ Hiromitsu threw towards Fujigaya instead and climbed up the ladder again into his bed.</p><p>As expected also this time he didn't receive any answer but Fujigaya closed the curtains around his bed hectically so that he got more private atmosphere. Hiromitsu sighed quietly and tried not to think about that guy but to get to sleep again. At least Fujigaya (there, another thought about him!) was the one to blame for steeling Hiromitsu's sleep. His try falling asleep again didn't work well. Now that Hiromitsu was awake sleeping seemed pretty hard. So he laid on his bed awake for quite a long time and thought back on the whole day, what lead to other thoughts about Fujigaya of course. Damned! His roommate actually freaked him out!</p><p>It did not last long until Fujigaya has fallen asleep. Hiromitsu wondered how long he was lying awake and rolling around on his mattress. After beating up his pillow until it got smoother and after searching for a more comfortable sleeping position, he closed his eyes. Listening to Fujigaya's continuing breathing from the bed below Hiromitsu finally started to feel sleepy again. But suddenly Fujigaya started to breathe hardly and irregularly. Hiromitsu shot his eyes open and listened up. What was that now? Then Fujigaya started tossing and turning and moaning.</p><p>Great, Hiromitsu thought and rolled his eyes. Now his roommate has got a nightmare. So he could definitely forget about sleeping. He tossed his body around and stopped with his face down pressed into his pillow. Fujigaya suddenly started to moan some undefinable syllables so Hiromitsu crawled a bit nearer to the edge of his bed, looking downwards into the darkness. Slowly but surely his roommate annoyed him more and more. Hiromitsu decided to wake Fujigaya up so that he could recover from his nightmare and both of them could return to sleep peacefully. He climbed down the ladder and reached out for the lamp on his desk so that he could see a thing.</p><p>Hiromitsu squat down before Fujigaya's bed and reached out his hand to pull the curtain open with a strong movement. This was not enough to wake Fujigaya up. The boy continued tossing and turning around and there was a pained look at his face. He seemed to have a really bad dream. What was he stuttering? Hiromitsu was not able to understand one single word.</p><p>„Hey,“ he said and shook the boy at his shoulders. „Hey, Fujigaya-kun, wake up, you're really noisy, I can't sleep like this!“ he enforced the shaking. Fujigaya's head dropped sidewards and came to lie onto Hiromitsu's hand. The boy was shocked for a second and tried to pull his hand away but then he noticed that Fujigaya's skin felt like burning onto his own. There was definitely something wrong.</p><p>„Hey!“ Hiromitsu repeated but this time his voice sounded really worried. He took his free hand and felt Fujigaya's face, his cheeks, his temples and at least he pushed his hair back and placed his hand onto Fujigaya's forehead. To be able to compare Hiromitsu freed his second hand and tested the temperature on his own forehead. Fujigaya's forehead radiated heat from fever.</p><p>„Haaa... well done, Fujigaya-kun, really,“ Hiromitsu murmured. At this moment his roommate opened his eyes and gave Hiromitsu a confused look.</p><p>„Kitayama, what...“</p><p>„Congratulations on that, you genius! You really managed to catch a cold within only a few hours! You should be more careful!“ Hiromitsu scolded the boy. He wondered if all of this was his business but what should he do else – ignore it?</p><p>Fujigaya moaned quietly as he raised and touched his temples with his hands. „Stop talking such nonsense, that's just my common headache,“ he murmured and shot Hiromitsu with a dark look.</p><p>„Common headache? Don't tell me you get this more often?“ Hiromitsu asked puzzled while examining the boy solicitously. Then he suddenly understood. „The aspirin... are you skipping classes because of your headache? Listen, maybe you should get examined by a doctor, skipping classes regularly can't be a good solution! Sakurai-sensei told me -“</p><p>„Sakurai-sensei does not have a clue!“ Fujigaya protested. He looked at Hiromitsu with a slightly derisive look who seemed kinda shocked about this energetic answer. „No one of you guys have,“ the boy added quietly. Then he turned around and tried to get comfortable again.</p><p>Hiromitsu did not want to discuss this topic to death so he left Fujigaya on his own and returned to bed too. Please yourself, he thought, after all, it seemed like Fujigaya did not want to get any help. Nevertheless, Hiromitsu's sleep was gone for the whole night and he had big trouble to get up the next morning.</p><p>Fujigaya just appeared for a few seconds, swallowed an Aspirin and went back to bed. Hiromitsu did not wonder as his roommate did not show up for classes this day... but there was one thing he wondered about even more. He just got to know Fujigaya one day ago and he thought he would not like a guy with such a character but for some reason, he started to truly worry about the boy.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiromitsu let out a deep sigh while sitting at his desk beside the window at lunch break and watching outside. Somehow he was really depressed. Although the weather was simply a dream he did not want to go outside into the schoolyard together with Yuta and the other classmates. Instead, he preferred staying in the classroom on his own and munching his lunch halfheartedly.</p><p>Last night Hiromitsu did not sleep really well like he didn't very often lately. In fact, since he moved into the school's dormitory. Although he should be used to the fact that his roommate Fujigaya was still vanishing through the window for hours night after night, he hated not knowing where the boy went to that late. And knowing that Fujigaya could return any time and would wake him up again wasn't really helpful either. So Hiromitsu kept waking up every night when his roommate returned and then he got real trouble to fall asleep again. Furthermore, Fujigaya's nightmares seemed to be a constant problem.</p><p>This guy must have some serious trouble in his life, Hiromitsu thought. But he didn't make the impression of wanting to talk about to anyone. Hiromitsu has tried to touch on the subject but it was like banging against an invisible wall. It was incredibly difficult to reach Fujigaya. It didn't matter about which topic Hiromitsu wanted to talk. The boy even could not be persuaded getting dinner in the dinner-hall together with Hiromitsu! Slowly Hiromitsu was tired of bothering but somehow he couldn't stop worrying about his roommate. In the beginning, Hiromitsu took care only because his class teacher Sakurai-sensei begged him to do so. But things had changed and now he WANTED to take care of Fujigaya...</p><p>Again Hiromitsu sighed. Just what was that feeling? Sympathy? Or had Hiromitsu some kind of a helper's syndrome that he just discovered thanks to Fujigaya? Hiromitsu panned the classroom. His glance got caught by a blank desk. Every other desk was covered with pencils, notebooks and other school documents but Fujigaya's desk was empty today like so often... Hiromitsu found out quickly that the boy visited classes only irregularly. And Sakurai-sensei seemed to be at a loss about this.</p><p>Almost every day the teacher visited Hiromitsu and Fujigaya in their dormitory room, which resulted in Sakurai-sensei trying to get Fujigaya to talk what he was thinking about this behaviour but Fujigaya only hanging on his chair with a blank face, watching the class teacher apathetically. Once Hiromitsu tried to butt into the conversation, asking Fujigaya if his headache that he mentioned days ago has got something to do with the situation, but then things got even worse. Fujigaya just shot a dark look at Hiromitsu and spit at him that this was none of his business and that he just should shut up. Then Fujigaya grabbed his jacket and disappeared from the dormitory hastily.</p><p>After this escalation of things Sakurai-sensei just gave in with a sigh for that day but Hiromitsu stayed awake the whole night. At first, he was really pissed because Fujigaya shouted at him without any real reason but then he did nearly die of anxiety since his roommate didn't seem to come back to the dormitory that night. When the missing one showed up again in the room the next morning quite relaxed while Hiromitsu got ready for classes, Hiromitsu was so pissed off that he just shouted at Fujigaya for some irrelevant reason („You smell like cigarettes again, Kindly show some consideration to non-smokers!“) and smashed the door when he left.</p><p>Afterwards, Hiromitsu felt like he wanted to slap himself. He didn't even manage to complain about the real reason behind his bad mood against Fujigaya. And if he was honest he wasn't just pissed off but first and foremost relieved that the boy showed up again. Since nobody knew where he was spending his time outside at night, there could have happened anything without anyone noticing!</p><p>Hiromitsu was really angry. Why was Fujigaya so cold towards him? He didn't do anything wrong to the boy and just tried to get in contact with him to understand him... maybe even to help him. But the boy didn't want any help. He was just peculiar, constantly in a bad mood and unfriendly. If Hiromitsu tried to talk about something with him and if Fujigaya didn't know any insulting comment, he just ignored Hiromitsu. Hiromitsu hated this so much. And even more, he hated the fact that he was so pissed off because of himself hating this. It could have been so much easier for him if he wouldn't care but for some reason, Hiromitsu couldn't stop caring.</p><p>Now Hiromitsu signed for the third time in a row and wrinkled his forehead. Maybe he just thought too much about this stuff. So thought his buddy Yuta who just popped up at the classroom together with a handful of other boys behind him, immediately heading to Hiromitsu's place in the last row.</p><p>„Hey Hiro, listen, you look so depressed the whole day. I can't watch this any longer, today is Friday! The weekend's coming! You know what? Today is your lucky day! For some reason, we've got one open spot for a group date this evening! How lucky for you that curfew tonight is not before half-past 11, right?“ Yuta was aglow with happiness.</p><p>Hiromitsu's depressed look did not really change. Instead, he lifted one eyebrow and just started to protest, „A group date? Do I really look like I needed something like that?“ he asked but finally finished with a slight smirk.</p><p>„Come on, it will be fun! When did you go out the last time? It's time to start something new and not to stay at your room reading damned your detective novels the whole time!“ Yuta gave his buddy a pat on the back and the other boys nodded agreeing.</p><p>„These girls are really cute, I'm sure one of those fits your taste,“ another classmate – Miyata Toshiya – stated.</p><p>„Tama, Miyata... to be honest, I'm not really into group dates,“ Hiromitsu said and gave Yuta a slightly nerved look, „By the way, I really LIKE my detective novels...“</p><p>„You don't have a girlfriend right now, do you? So what? You don't have to really get involved with one of the girls if you don't want to,“ Yuta tried to persuade Hiromitsu again.</p><p>„No that's not the problem, I just -“ but suddenly Hiromitsu gulped. He had nearly spilt the beans...</p><p>„You just... what?“ four pairs of eyes stared at him full of expectation.</p><p>Hiromitsu backed off and decided to thing over about what he just had wanted to say. At least this was nothing you could tell half of the class. So he kept silent. „Ooookay, I got defeated,“ he surrendered finally.</p><p>„Yah! That's the right attitude!“ Yuta seemed really happy and reached out his lifted hand to Miyata for High 5.</p><p>The school's bell rang and just this moment Sakurai-sensei showed up in front of the class for teaching Japanese the next lesson. So the students – finally complete again – spread out onto their seats. Yuta turned around to Hiromitsu again and hold up high his thumb. Hiromitsu smirked. Yuta seemed to be really looking forward to the group date in the evening. Maybe he was longing for meeting girls for a long time.</p><p>-------</p><p>After classes, Hiromitsu found his roommate Fujigaya sleeping again. Somehow this pissed him off again. While he was hitting the books day after day Fujigaya just seemed to chill out and slept over half of the day. He better should sleep at night and stop disappearing at this inhuman time – like every other student. Hiromitsu put his backpack onto his desk bugged and foraged for some school documents which he brought along for Fujigaya. Somehow he felt into the routine of writing notes for the truant and put them onto his desk afterwards. Sometimes Fujigaya sat down at the table late at night, flicking through the notes but he did not say „Thanks“ to Hiromitsu, not even a single time. That was another fact that pissed off Hiromitsu.</p><p>„Fujigaya-kun! Hey, gee! Wake up!“ Hiromitsu said with a rough sound and waited until the addressed one opened his eyes slowly, blinking at him confused.</p><p>„Look, the notes of today. On Monday we will write an important test. Sakurai-sensei said if you don't show up for the test you'll fail automatically. So at least take a look at this stuff, OK? Otherwise, Sakurai-sensei will really freak out,“ with these words Hiromitsu plunk the notes down onto Fujigayas blanket.</p><p>Hiromitsu even did not expect Fujigaya following his words but at least he wouldn't have any guilty conscience towards Sakurai-sensei, even if Fujigaya really did not show up at the test next week due to skipping classes again. He breathed deeply and finally opened his closet to search for a fitting outfit for tonight's group date. Hiromitsu barely noticed that Fujigaya cleared his throat.</p><p>„Ehm,“ the boy started but when Hiromitsu listened up there was just a quite long pause. He put on some pretty cool clothes, took his jacket and searched his backpack for his wallet. Crossing Fujigaya he threw a short glimpse at the guy but then started focusing onto his shoes for getting ready.</p><p>„Oh, so you're going out tonight?“ what the heck? Fujigaya wanted to start a conversation?!</p><p>„Hm...,“ Hiromitsu mumbled approvingly and fastened his second shoe. He stood up again and turned to Fujigaya.</p><p>„Where are you going to?“ his roommate asked.</p><p>Hiromitsu couldn't be helped but laughed. He shook his head slightly. So Fujigaya did really ask this question? Fujigaya, the one who always disappeared and didn't find it useful to let anyone know where he was going to? Although Hiromitsu was some kind of happy in a little corner of his heart about his roommate thinking that it was time to start talking to him, Hiromitsu was really outraged about Fujigaya having the nerve to ask him about stuff Fujigaya himself would never ever answer to.</p><p>„I definitely won't tell YOU where I'm going to,“ the boy said and looked into Fujigayas eyes with a crushing look. He scratched the back of his head and finally left the room. He had to hurry for meeting Yuta and the other guys at the meeting point for exchanging some good advise for the group date. So he just left Fujigaya behind.</p><p>Just a short time after his anger had vanished and Hiromitsu hated himself about overreacting again and not listening to Fujigaya. Maybe this had been a chance to moving forward. But he had preferred to let out his anger. So Hiromitsu's mood was at rock bottom for the remaining evening. Yuta tried to push him a bit so that Hiromitsu pulled himself together and enjoyed the group date with the girls but it seemed helpless. Hiromitsu backed out of any conversation. His thoughts seemed to be somewhere else but here for the whole evening and he preferred concentration on his drink over listening to what the girl in front of him was telling. At least he tried to smile and nod politely from time to time but he did not feel confident that he was such a great actor to fake real concern. He couldn't think about anything other than that he should have had listened to Fujigaya even if the boy somehow really messed up for the start of a conversation. In the end, Fujigaya could have been willing to talk to him from now on but now thing had turned out differently. Hiromitsu signed because of his own stupidity.</p><p>„Hey, tell me, am I that boring?“ the girl finally asked with a disappointed look. The girl's mouth dropped into a frown. Hiromitsu had been kinda distracted while playing with the straw of his drink and felt a bit embarrassed. He felt Yuta's evil eye coming from the seat next to him and tried to paper over the cracks by smirking.</p><p>„Ehm... no, I'm sorry, I'm a bit distracted today but that's not your fault, really not,“ he said and bowed slightly to the girl to signalize her that she could continue talking. The girl played cutely and cocked her head while watching the boy piercingly. Then her lips formed the shape of a smile again.</p><p>„Really? Then I'll forgive you this time!“ and she just continued talking about things that Hiromitsu totally couldn't keep in mind.</p><p>When the evening ended the boys waved goodbye to the girls. A few couples seemed to have developed. The girl who has been talking to Hiromitsu the whole evening seemed to think about her and him as a couple too. She smiled mischievously and reached a small piece of paper towards him – her cellphone number written onto it. Then she said goodbye and left the place chatting with the other girls.</p><p>Hiromitsu looked at the piece of paper in his hand critically. So what should he do with this now? He turned his face and saw Yuta with a big fat grin sticking to his face.</p><p>„You see? She even gave you her cellphone number! That's quite a big success, don't you think so?“ the boy smiled but Hiromitsu only gave a shrug. While the boys headed back to the school grounds for dropping Hiromitsu there at the dormitory he and Yuta brought up the rear of the group.</p><p>„If you want to you can get the number. I don't want to have it,“ Hiromitsu said suddenly.</p><p>„Eh?! Why?! Are you crazy?! Didn't you see how she made sheep's eyes at you?“ Yuta was quite shocked. Hiromitsu stopped and sighed. Yuta stopped too and looked at Hiromitsu confused.</p><p>„Tama, I did tell you that I don't like group dates. Something like this is completely meaningless to me, you know? I... I'm just not interested in girls.“</p><p>„Eh? What do you mean? Don't you have got time for dates? You should not have to study that hard, you're good at school nevertheless!“ Yuta argued.</p><p>„That has got nothing to do with it. I'm just not interested in GIRLS, you get it?“</p><p>Yuta looked quite more shocked than from before.</p><p>„Oh...“</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a quite long pause. Hiromitsu took a deep breath and bit on his bottom lip slightly. His heart leapt into his throat. Why didn't Yuta say anything? Was he that shocked? Hiromitsu hoped deeply that his buddy was not completely to suffer a snub because of his confession. This would be really bad. If Yuta would hate him because of this...</p><p>The boy in front of him still stared with eyes as big as dining plates. Finally, his frozen face seemed to come back to life. Yuta narrowed his eyebrows and lifted one hand to stray through his hair. Hiromitsu knew this gesture – Yuta often used it while thinking of something difficult.</p><p>„Wait a second, so that means, you...?“ he asked with a questioning look.</p><p>Hiromitsu nodded slowly. „Jupp. I like boys,“ he made clear.</p><p>„Hm...,“ Yuta imitated this nodding gesture slightly. „So that's why... and I wondered about you never having a girlfriend.“ Then for a short amount of time, he looked pretty panicked. „But you... don't tell me you like -“ slightly nervous he fidgeted with his index finger through the air and finally pointed at himself with a frightened look. Hiromitsu burst into laughter.</p><p>„Tama, you are really cute but no, don't worry I will not attack you or something,“ the boy laughed and realized how relieved Yuta was upon this reaction.</p><p>„Then it's OK,“ Yuta laughed too. „You know, this would have turned our friendship into something really complicated, I guess!“</p><p>The boy seemed to be the old Yuta again. The shock was completely forgotten. So both continued walking. Then Yuta gave Hiromitsu an examining look.</p><p>„What?“ Hiromitsu asked critically. „You're looking for some obvious evidence for my gayness? You know, I think I'm not that swishy that everyone notices at first sight.“</p><p>This time it was Yuta's turn to laugh again. Hiromitsu was sure the boy was imagining his classmate with something like a pink feather boa or similar stuff. „No, you're right. But I just thought it's a pity for all these girls, they loose one pretty handsome guy on the wedding market!“ Yuta finally stated.</p><p>Hiromitsu smirked. „Watch out, Tama-chan. Maybe someone could get the impression that I'm not the only one of us who's into guys!“ he winked hyperbolic so that Yuta overacted like his heart was stroke down by Cupid's arrow. The boys laughed deeply. Hiromitsu was unbelievable relieved that his buddy got over the shock of his confession so quickly and seemed not to have any problems with this. So they spent the rest of the walk to the school's dormitory chatting about everything under the sun.</p><p>„Tell me, does your mother know about it?“ Yuta asked curiously after he had gotten Hiromitsu that far that the boy already has told him when he had started to realize his real interest. Yuta was REALLY curious about this topic.</p><p>„Hell no!“ Hiromitsu chipped in promptly. „For god's sake, I hope not! And to be honest... I don't what the whole world to know about this. So please keep it a secret, will you?“ the boy places his index finger on his lips while begging.</p><p>Yuta nodded knowingly. He could imagine that this topic would activate a lot of trouble under the wrong people. Yuta was sure that it was the best solution if Hiromitsu was the one that decided on to whom he would talk about his secret and to whom not. At least Yuta's lips would be sealed over his buddy's secret. He definitely would not be the trigger for causing problems for Hiromitsu.</p><p>A few minutes later the boys reached at the school grounds. Hiromitsu and Yuta were talking about the girl Yuta talked to the whole evening. Hiromitsu smirked as he could identify some kind of puppy love in Yuta's eyes. He seemed to like this girl. Fortunately, the girl gave her phone number to Yuta. The boy already had planned to write a short mail to the girl the next day, inviting her for going on a walk through the city together on Sunday.</p><p>„Sounds great! You like her, don't you? I'll keep my fingers crossed!“ Hiromitsu shared Yuta's enthusiasm. Yuta grinned like a Cheshire Cat. Hiromitsu knew that Yuta had bad luck with girls until now. So it definitely was time for him to develop.</p><p>Yuta walked his buddy right in front of the dormitory to say goodbye. All the other boys had already left after waving goodbye to their friends.</p><p>„What about you? Since I know you're not into girls, tell me, is there someone you already like?“ Yuta asked directly.</p><p>Hiromitsu stopped abruptly about his buddy's question and stared at him with a shocked look. He definitely had not reckoned with this question. But his mind started spinning and tried to take serious thoughts about this.</p><p>„Hiro?“ Yuta asked and watched Hiromitsu with a puzzled look. The boy seemed to space out. „Hey, Hiro, did I ask anything wrong?“</p><p>Hiromitsu took a deep breath. No. What were these stupid thoughts in his mind? He looked at Yuta desperately. Yuta didn't know if his buddy was alright and tried to handle the suddenly awkward situation.</p><p>„Listen, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I totally understand if you prefer to keep it a secret,“ the boy said with a smile and padded Hiromitsu's shoulders to encourage him. „Well, I have to go home now. We'll meet again on Monday, take care!“</p><p>Hiromitsu nodded and waved slightly towards Yuta before he turned around and entered the dormitory. He went up the stairs slowly. He could feel the heat in his cheeks, he must have blushed badly and his heart was pounding much too fast.</p><p>„Stop this shit Hiro, you're hallucinating stuff,“ the boy murmured towards himself to comfort his heartbeat. He breathed deeply and headed towards his room at the western corridor when he reached the second floor. He stopped in front of the door. He was kinda nervous. Great, did Yuta have to drive his mind crazy with his stupid question? The boy shook his head in order to get rid of his crazy thoughts but he didn't stand a chance. He already spent nearly the whole evening thinking about this person but after Yuta's question at the latest, his thoughts were definitely surrounding this single person only. And this person was most likely sitting right behind this door. Of course only if he didn't escape through the window again. When Hiromitsu checked the time on his cellphone, he was not sure if his roommate was still sitting in their room. And he wasn't sure about himself feeling good or bad about this fact. Deep down he knew that there was simply chaos right now in his mind.</p><p>Hiromitsu opened the door and entered the room. He was really surprised as he noticed the light in the room. Quickly he got rid of his shoes and searched for the source of light. His heart pumped faster and Hiromitsu cursed it for driving him that nervous right now. Fujigaya was still at home. Hiromitsu wished he just could vanish from the face of the earth. There was his guilty conscience about being so rude to Fujigaya hours ago and now there was this sneaking suspicion about being seriously interested in this guy. Maybe that was the purpose of feeling so worried about him the whole time? It seemed so obvious that Hiromitsu couldn’t notice. But why on earth?! This guy was only making trouble. They don't seem to have much in common and Fujigaya wasn't even a nice or social person, at least it did not really look like it.</p><p>In the end, Hiromitsu's curiosity won and so the boy took a few steps deeper into the room. He could see his roommate sitting at his desk, or better say lying. He stepped nearer with caution. Was Fujigaya asleep? It looked like he had fallen asleep above his desk – Hiromitsu could see the school's documents he gave Fujigaya earlier and was surprised. Looked like the boy was studying! Besides Fujigaya's notebook, there was an empty glass. And Hiromitsu realized a scrunched up package of an Aspirin pill. Fujigaya must have had a headache again before falling asleep. Hiromitsu wondered where this damned headache came from every time. He just watched Fujigaya too often taking pills and he watched him just too often sleeping too much and locking himself up into the room. He skipped classes much too often. Hiromitsu was sure that there was more than just skipping classes because of not wanting to attend school. There was this worried feeling about the boy again. At least Hiromitsu's heartbeat has calmed down a little and his nervousness had changed into the common feeling of worry. Maybe he had interpreted too much into his thoughts. Only because he was thinking about his roommate doesn't prove that he had already a crush on him.</p><p>Hiromitsu took a step closer to Fujigaya. The boy was wearing glasses. It seems like he needed glasses only for reading since Hiromitsu couldn’t remember that he had seen them on Fujigaya before. The boy seemed to sleep in peace right now. That was quite an unusual sight regarding the boy's nightmares that pained him nearly every night. Hiromitsu lifted one hand so that he could lay his hand on Fujigaya's forehead. As supposed the boy seemed to have a slight fever again. There was really something out of order and sleeping halfway on the desk couldn’t improve the situation. Fujigaya better went into bed at this state. He could study on Saturday or Sunday of course. Hiromitsu thought about asking the boy to study together the next day maybe.</p><p>„Hey, Fujigaya-kun! Wake up, you shouldn't sleep here, go to bed!“ he said to his roommate and shook the boy's shoulder slightly. Fujigaya first didn't react so Hiromitsu repeated his words until the boy heard them. Fujigaya opened his eyes a bit and murmured something. He moaned as he tried to sit up and pressed his hand towards his forehead immediately. This must have been the headache.</p><p>Hiromitsu tried to catch Fujigaya's attention. „Come on, I'll help you,“ he said and came to the aid of the boy to head towards his bed. </p><p>Fujigaya sat down thankfully onto the blanket. Hiromitsu reached out and took the glasses off the drowsy one's nose and placed it onto the desk again. Then he helped Fujigaya pulling off his hoodie although the boy tried to protest. But he didn't have the strength to resist his roommate's care so he gave in and finally enwrapped himself into his blanket. Hiromitsu couldn’t resist smirking. Fujigaya tossed around a few times for finding the right sleeping position then he buried his face into his pillow.</p><p>„Listen,“ Hiromitsu started but he was not sure if Fujigaya could hear him any longer. „I'm sorry for being that rude today.“</p><p>As he realized his heated cheeks, Hiromitsu jumped up. Fujigaya had not heard this, right? Hiromitsu was not sure if he would have preferred the boy hearing his excuse or not but since Fujigaya didn't react in any way, Hiromitsu thought that he must have fallen asleep again already. He turned around and tried to clear his thoughts. He dressed ready for bed and turned out the light on Fujigaya's desk. Then he reached out into the dark to grab the ladder of his loft bed and went to bed too. After enwrapping himself in his blanket he realized that he couldn't sleep. Not a bit. So he decided to spend a few pages together with inspector Koyama's newest case for calming down.</p><p>-------</p><p>The next day Hiromitsu wake up pretty early and hurried to left the room for getting some breakfast in the dining hall. Fujigaya was still asleep and as Hiromitsu knew from former weekends it would take his roommate some more time waking up. Hiromitsu was still kinda nervous in his presence. He didn't sleep much last night and was still not sure what exactly these feelings towards Fujigaya were. He was sure that this was only Yuta's fault. The whole talking about Hiromitsu's interests and about Yuta's enthusiasm about meeting this girl made Hiromitsu think stupid stuff. Most likely there was simply no meaning behind these thoughts...</p><p>The boy was unbelievably happy about meeting Nikaido-kun at the breakfast table. The boy waved towards Hiromitsu and immediately started asking him about his plans for this beautiful (but unfortunately rainy) weekend. Hiromitsu noticed that he had not any big plans beside of devouring the newest books of his favourite criminal novel series, his most famous amusement on weekends if there were no meetings with Yuta and the other boys. This weekend no-one seemed to have time meeting up with Hiromitsu (he took the guess that everyone had some plans with some girls from that group date yesterday) and so there was just reading left. But Hiromitsu did not really look forward to spending the whole day in his room since he did not know the plans of his roommate. Since yesterday there was a slightly awkward feeling when he shared the same room with Fujigaya... and so Hiromitsu thoughts it would be better to get some space between them so that he could concentrate on reading and so that his feelings could become clearer.</p><p>After eating breakfast together with Nikaido-kun and his roommate Senga-kun, the boys decided to spent the afternoon at the common room hanging out together and watching a few movies.</p><p>-------</p><p>Only a few hours later the three boys met up at the common room's couch and killed some time in front of the TV. Luckily most of the inhabitants of the dormitory were out for visiting family the whole weekend otherwise there would have been some serious punch-ups over the remoter since the weather was still rainy. But so they could decide on their own what they wanted to watch. In the end, the movie which was running through the background wasn't really important. The boys preferred talking about everything which came up to their minds. Especially Nikaido-kun was really chatty like always, Senga-kun seemed to be the more quiet type and got involved in the conversation only when Nikaido-kun addressed him directly or asked him something. But Hiromitsu was fine with that. He enjoyed talking with the boys and driving his thoughts in other directions than towards his roommate.</p><p>But also today there was one topic coming up again - „Fujigaya“ for sure. Not later than when Nikaido-kun asked how Hiromitsu got along with his roommate, Hiromitsu's thoughts were all focused on Fujigaya again. He talked about his suspicion about Fujigaya having serious health problems. His neighbours wondered. Since they didn't see Fujigaya often, they were not sure about his constitution... A short time after Hiromitsu tried again to find out more about Fujigaya as he asked Nikaido-kun, who seemed to know Fujigaya the best regarding the circumstances.</p><p>Nikaido-kun, of course, could tell him a few details. So Hiromitsu got to know that Fujigaya actually was living with his dad not far away from the dormitory but had seemed to choose the dormitory on his own. Maybe there were some troubles between father and son. Nikaido-kun didn't know anything about Fujigaya's mother. And when Hiromitsu asked again if Nikaido-kun knew where Fujigaya went to at night, the boy couldn't help him either. There were some rumours at least... the most obstinate ones where that Fujigaya met with some girl outside or that he did some kind of part-time job which was forbidden through school rules for students. But there was no single confirmation about any of those rumours at least since no-one thought they were worth checking.</p><p>Hiromitsu didn't think so. His curiosity pained him a long time and like he had to accept Fujigaya wouldn't tell him anything about this... maybe it was time to uncover Fujigaya's mystery on his own.</p><p>This afternoon Hiromitsu decided to follow Fujigaya the next time the boy escaped through the window. Maybe this was the only way to get to know what the boy was hiding from him.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It did not last long until Hiromitsu got a chance to follow Fujigaya to his night trips. Even the next day his roommate left their room through the window again at a late hour. Hiromitsu watched Fujigaya and as the boy was gone he was up to follow him. He was really careful with climbing down from the second floor. At least compared to Fujigaya he was of course not used to something like that. He nearly slipped once but luckily he managed to arrive on the ground safely. So he just had to hope that the other way round it would go well either when he came back again.</p><p>Nikaido-kun had noticed Fujigaya's disappearing too and this time he was curious too because he knew of Hiromitsu's plans of following. The black-haired boy had opened the window and waved to Hiromitsu, who replied with the same gesture and a broad grin on his face. The day before he had promised to his buddy to let him know about Fujigaya's secret. But at first, he had to discover it on his own.</p><p>Quietly and ducked down Hiromitsu ran to the barrier of the schoolyard. Fujigaya had already escaped through climbing over the fence. Hiromitsu had to hurry a bit so that he could catch up to his roommate. Finally, he stood safely on the street and watched out for the disappeared one. He pulled his hood into his face to make sure that Fujigaya couldn't recognize him even in case he discovered him. Then he put his hands into his jacket's pockets and went on. He couldn't resist grinning as he realized how nervous he was. He did never ever follow someone in this way, it was some kind of thrilling.</p><p>It was already deep dark, the lights of the street's lanterns shot their light onto the street and created dancing shadow patterns on the asphalt. Hiromitsu fastened his steps and jogged along the street until he found the familiar figure. He had found Fujigaya. Now Hiromitsu had to wait what would happen next. Curiously he followed the boy through the branched alleys of the city with some distance to make sure to not get caught.</p><p>Finally, Fujigaya arrived at a 24 hours open supermarket and went into the building. Hiromitsu followed a few meters after him and immediately hid behind the next best shelf. Fujigaya didn't seem to search for something to buy... it looked quite more like he was searching for a particular person. When Fujigaya turned around accidentally Hiromitsu shocked and paid suddenly a lot of interest towards the products which were put into the shelf right before his face. As he realized that there where only woman's hygienic articles his face froze. Then he went a few steps sidewards with an embarrassed look at his face. When he had put himself together again, Fujigaya had disappeared. Seemed like he didn't recognize him.</p><p>„Fuck, where is he?“ Hiromitsu hissed and tried to discover the fuzzy-head again. </p><p>He went on the tips of his toes and stretched, watched around the corner of the next row of shelves as he nearly knocked off some toilet paper and finally noticed the grocery clerk of the supermarket watching at him critically. Hiromitsu gave a fake smile and grabbed some tissues from the shelf to make it look like he was searching just for this exact product. The grocery clerk returned to work with a wrinkled forehead and was slightly shaking his head. Hiromitsu returned to his search for Fujigaya.</p><p>The boy tiptoed a few rows and finally found his stalking victim again. It - he - was standing there with another employee and talked to him. The young employee must be a few years older than Fujigaya and Hiromitsu and pulled out his cellphone this minute.</p><p>„My shift ends in about 15 minutes. You want to wait here or outside?“ he asked Fujigaya. Who the hell was this guy? Why should Fujigaya wait for him?</p><p>The questioned one replied shortly, „Outside... I get some snacks for us.“</p><p>„OK, until then, I have to look for something,“ the employee pointed behind his back with his thumb and turned around walking away. Fujigaya started walking to and went towards the fraction for sweets and snacks.</p><p>Hiromitsu had to hurry. If Fujigaya wanted to go outside again he should not stay here longer but search for a good place for eavesdropping outside. His curiosity who this employee was and why he was meeting with Fujigaya, got even worse. So Hiromitsu paid for his tissues under the suspicious look of the grocery clerk and sneaked outside where he searched for a good hiding place. He decided for the corner with the bicycle stands.</p><p>A short while after that Fujigaya left the building too. The boy sat down at the edge of the supermarket's curb and put down his package of pretzel sticks which he had bought next to him. Hiromitsu watched the scene from his hiding place. Fujigaya looked really tired. He pulled his knees towards his body and put his crossed arms on top. A minute later he buried his face in his arms. Why didn't he stay at home when he was that tired? Why did he prefer to escape to the night instead? Hiromitsu wondered what all of this had to do with this young employee of the supermarket. Was he a relative of Fujigaya, maybe a friend? Did they meet up regularly when Fujigaya left the dormitory's room?</p><p>Fujigaya was just sitting there and waiting until the employee left the supermarket. He didn't even realize when the young man came closer from the side and squatted down beside him. Not till he put out a can of iced coffee to hold it towards Fujigaya's cheeks and Fujigaya therefore nearly shocked to death, he reacted.</p><p>„My God, Wataru! Don't shock me like that,“ Fujigaya hissed and gave the culprit a frightened look.</p><p>The young man laughed. „Take it, Taisuke, for waking up. Why don't you stay at the dormitory and sleep? You really look worn out,“ with these words he gave Fujigaya the can of iced coffee.</p><p>„Thank you, how nice,“ Fujigaya replied with a sarcastic tone in his voice and opened the can. He took a sip. Wataru patted his back forcefully so that Fujigaya nearly choked on his coffee.</p><p>Somehow Hiromitsu didn't like this Wataru guy. Both of them looked really close. They must know for quite a long time, Hiromitsu guessed since they were addressing each other with their given names. Taisuke... Fujigaya's given name sounded much more beautiful than his last name. Hiromitsu caught himself thinking that he wanted to call his roommate by his first name too. He hid behind his corner and slapped his face with one hand. Slowly but surely he started to freak out. </p><p>„Idiot,“ he murmured towards himself.</p><p>„What about you? Overworking again?“ Hiromitsu heard Fujigaya's voice. The addressed one, this Wataru guy, sighed loudly. Hiromitsu listened carefully.</p><p>„You see, not everyone has a daddy who sends his son to a good school, Tai-chan, I have to live from something at least.“</p><p>„You want to switch?“ Fujigaya replied sarcastically, „I could waive this „daddy“ of mine... and school really sucks.“</p><p>Wataru laughed bitterly. „Don't talk such crap. If the two of use would switch, you would skip work much too often and there would be much stricter consequences than that used at your school. Talking about school, what about that teacher of yours? Does he leave you in piece finally?“ Wataru asked curiously.</p><p>Fujigaya sighed. „Totally not. And like I told you, he already implicated my new roommate who „takes care“ of me now,“ there was this sarcastic undertone in Fujigaya's voice again. Hiromitsu's heart started beating faster and he bit on his lower lip. Fujigaya talked about him and it didn't sound like he had to tell something good about him.</p><p>„I think that's really nice of him, you're so moody that you should be glad that he's making up with you generally,“ Wataru replied and suddenly Hiromitsu liked the boy more than just a minute before.</p><p>Bitter laughter of Fujigaya followed. „He's doing this just because Sakurai had promised him some good grades or something like that,“ he murmured and took a nip of his can of iced coffee.</p><p>Hiromitsu held his breath. His heart was beating much too fast. So that was how Fujigaya was thinking about him? That he just followed Sakurai-sensei's orders for some good grades? Great, if he had such an impression of Hiromitsu there was nothing to wonder about Fujigaya's closed acting.</p><p>„Hm... or he just wants to befriend you. At least you share classes and even your room,“ Wataru expressed his thoughts.</p><p>„Yeah... befriend me... is there anyone who wants to be friends with someone like me?“ Fujigaya laughed. He took another sip of his coffee.</p><p>„You're right. What's up with me, I don't know myself why I'm friends with someone like you,“ Wataru said with a theatrical voice and earned a punch at his shoulder for this.</p><p>Hiromitsu took a deep breath. OK, in the beginning, he was really only following Sakurai-sensei's plea to get through to the boy. But first – he didn't promise him some good grades instead and second, now the situation had totally changed. He understood that Fujigaya couldn't know his real reasons but nevertheless Hiromitsu felt a stab in his heard as he heard his roommate talking like that.</p><p>„I'm serious, I don't need such acted care,“ Fujigaya continued complaining. Hiromitsu clenched his fists and bit onto his lips. It really hurt that the other was thinking about him in this way. But what should he do? How could he convince his roommate that he wasn't just caring about him because of Sakurai-sensei's order?</p><p>„I don't know. I don't know that guy,“ Wataru answered with lifting his shoulders. „So... would you like to visit her tonight again?"</p><p>Hiromitsu wrinkled his forehead. Visit „her“? Who? Did Wataru mean a girl? Did Fujigaya meat up with a girl secretly? Hiromitsu bit his lip again. He wasn't jealous about this thought... was he? He was, at least, a bit.</p><p>Fujigaya emptied his can of coffee and didn't reply immediately. „No,“ he finally answered. „Not tonight, I'm not in the right mood...“</p><p>Wataru nodded. „OK. So what would you do instead? Go back?“</p><p>„Let's just hang out a bit together“, Fujigaya said. Without words Wataru held out a package of cigarettes. Fujigaya took one and searched for a lighter in his pocket and then lighted Wataru's and his cigarette.</p><p>„How's your headache today?“ Wataru asked after taking a deep drag of his cigarette.</p><p>„It was much worse other times,“ Fujigaya replied.</p><p>„Maybe you should quit smoking, could help,“ Wataru proposed.</p><p>„Hey, you're the one who offered me a cigarette!“ </p><p>Wataru earned another punch against his shoulder.</p><p>„Ah, and you're punching me a bit too much tonight. Kinda aggressive, huh? That must be your father's genes!“</p><p>„Another single word about my father and I'll punch you really badly!“ Fujigaya held up his fist with a grin but his eyes looked pretty sad. Wataru put a hand on Fujigaya's shoulder.</p><p>„I'm sorry, I'll not talk about him anymore.“</p><p>Fujigaya took a last drag from his cigarette and stubbed it out on the curb. He sighed.</p><p>-------</p><p>„Gosh, that's really something,“ Nikaido, who was sitting on his bed dressed in shorts and a T-shirt ready for sleeping, was amazed. He was crumbling his pillow between his arms and looked at Hiromitsu curiously. Senga was just handing around next to Nikaido on his bed and reading manga but he was watching the conversation between his roommate and Hiromitsu from the corner of his eye from time to time.</p><p>Hiromitsu sat on Nikaido's chair the wrong way round so that he could lay down his crossed arms onto the back of the chair. He nodded. After Fujigaya and his buddy, Wataru had been just sitting next to each other and didn't talk much any longer, Hiromitsu had decided to head back towards the dormitory. It didn't seem like there was much more interesting to happen that night. So he headed back carefully so that the guys didn't notice him. Back in his room, he was a total mess. There were so many thoughts in his head and he was really nervous. So he knocked at next door and Nikaido let him in with a curious look.</p><p>The boy told him and Senga about his observance. Nikaido nodded again and again while listening carefully to Hiromitsu's report and commented from time to time agreeing. He wondered about Fujigaya really having someone he called a friend. Senga teased his friend with making fun of him because Nikaido didn't manage to befriend with Fujigaya, even if Nikaido managed to be friends with anyone else. Therefore Nikaido tousled Senga's hair with a fake hurt proud. After that, he smirked about his perfect revenge.</p><p>Hiromitsu didn't feel like smirking at all. He told about his suspicion of Fujigaya meeting up with some girl and Nikaido replied that he wouldn't wonder about something like that. At least Fujigaya was a pretty handsome guy. Hiromitsu signed. He totally agreed with Nikaido's statement.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later the school was in a complete furore. At first, Hiromitsu didn't even notice because he got lost in his thoughts for the last few days and was just thinking and worrying about his roommate Fujigaya. So he was even more surprised when Yuta finally told him about the latest rumour about this Fujigaya in particular that spread around.</p><p>„Hiro? What does he say to all of this? Is it true?“ Yuta had taken a seat near to Hiromitsu's place in the classroom and suddenly scared him out of his thoughts.</p><p>„Hm? What are you talking about?“ the boy asked Yuta wondering.</p><p>Yuta came a bit closer so that he could whisper into Hiromitsu's ear. As he knew, later on, this wouldn't have been necessary since except Hiromitsu nearly EVERYONE already knew about this... </p><p>„Didn't you hear? It's about Fujigaya, I thought since you're his roommate you may already know...“</p><p>Hiromitsu still looked blank towards his classmate. „Stop talking in fragments, Tama, I don't get what you mean!“</p><p>„It's said that Fujigaya has impregnated a girl.“</p><p>„Please WHAT?!“ Hiromitsu nearly crushed from his seat.</p><p>-------</p><p>It wasn't new that Fujigaya even did not participate in classes today. Hiromitsu had stared at his empty seat for the whole day while classes. For the rest of the day he was quite lacking in concentration since what Yuta told him. He was quite shocked.</p><p>That this rumour about Fujigaya wasn't just a simple joke of some bored schoolmates went clear at the latest when Sakurai-sensei took Hiromitsu besides him after the Japanese subject. He asked the boy if Fujigaya wasn't coming to school because of this rumour or if he was sick again. Hiromitsu just shrugged his shoulders so Sakurai-sensei decided to come along with the boy after classes for talking to Fujigaya. It seems like there was really a need to clarify this topic.</p><p>Shortly after that Sakurai-sensei took Fujigaya to the task, who had spent the whole day in bed because of headaches again. Hiromitsu sat nearby and listened Fujigaya denying everything. Even when the teacher told him that the girl even got in contact with the teachers of the school for being able to contact Fujigaya, he asserted his innocence again and again. He didn't know who this girl might be and why she was talking such crap. Sakurai-sensei looked at Fujigaya desperately and wasn't sure if he should believe him or not. Hiromitsu felt in a similar way. His heart was pounding quite too fast. He knew that Fujigaya was up meeting someone secretly. Was it that girl? But the boy looked really surprised about the whole story and didn't seem to just pretend to be innocent. Maybe things were a bit more complicated as it seemed and maybe this was only a bit misunderstanding.</p><p>„Fujigaya-kun, I heard from some students that you're leaving the dormitory at night even after curfew sometimes. Is this correct? If yes, then maybe it's correct too what the girl said,“ the teacher finally said. </p><p>Fujigaya wasn't answering at all but pouted like a small kid. Hiromitsu sighed. If the boy wasn't cooperating at all in this discussion it was quite understandable that the teacher believed what he heard from others.</p><p>„Fujigaya-kun!“ Sakurai-sensei repeated in a strict voice.</p><p>„Ah, just leave me in peace! It doesn't matter what I say, you would not believe me anyway,“ Fujigaya replied defiantly.</p><p>„Kitayama-kun,“ the teacher turned around tho Hiromitsu desperately. Hiromitsu was a bit shocked about being addressed that sudden. „Help me. Is it true that Fujigaya-kun leaves the dormitory at night? You're his roommate, you would notice, right? And please be honest, this is quite a tough topic! The school could get into really bad trouble with this girl's parents,“ the teacher gave his student a piercing look.</p><p>„No, I don't think so,“ Hiromitsu answered slowly. „I didn't notice anything like that. Fujigaya-kun is always asleep when I'm reading at night. Maybe the students who told you that mistook him for another guy? Or they just told you nonsense. You see what kind of things can pop up. Fujigaya-kun wouldn't impregnate a girl! Maybe he skips classes sometimes but he would not be that irresponsible,“ at least that was what Hiromitsu hoped for.</p><p>Anyway, Sakurai-sensei was convinced about Hiromitsu's words and seemed to believe him. At least he seemed to be satisfied and promised Fujigaya to talk with the girl and it's parents again for making up the misunderstanding.</p><p>When the teacher had left the room there was an adamant silence between the two boys who were still sitting next to each other. Hiromitsu didn't have a clue if and if yes what he should tell Fujigaya now. And he didn't expect Fujigaya to have something to say or even to thank him for not whistle-blowing either.</p><p>Hiromitsu felt the desire of shouting at his roommate and claiming for an explanation. What was up with Fujigaya?! Did he really sleep with a girl getting her pregnant?! If this was true it would be horrible! He would have ruined his own and this girl's future – at least he was only a high school student – and what came in addition to this was that Hiromitsu simply didn't want Fujigaya to date girls and stuff he was just insanely jealous. His heart played crazy and he thought that he couldn't stand it any longer, not knowing the truth drove him crazy!</p><p>Finally, Fujigaya stood up and sighed. He tousled his hair and went to his desk for bagging an aspirin. He dropped it into the already full glass of water which stood on the desk and held it towards his lips for drinking it in one at once. He put the glass back, turned around leaning towards his desk and watched Hiromitsu. The boy answered with another look but kept silent too. It took quite a while until Fujigaya seemed to have troubled enough and became the first of both who found his speech again.</p><p>„Why did you believe me?“ he asked Hiromitsu with a somehow shy glimpse.</p><p>Hiromitsu bit his lips and avoided eye contact. „Who said that I'd believe you? I don't know what you're doing out there at night every time when you're for up and leave again.“</p><p>„But you didn't tattle!“ Fujigaya replied. What was up with him? Since when it was important to him that Hiromitsu believed him?</p><p>„That's right.“</p><p>„So why not?“ Fujigaya sounded puzzled.</p><p>Hiromitsu gave Fujigaya a piercing look. „Why should I do that?“</p><p>Fujigaya crossed his arms in front of his chest, avoided Hiromitsu's look abashed and took a deep breath before he relieved his suspicion, „I thought you and Sakurai are in cahoots...“</p><p>Hiromitsu laughed briefly. Now it seemed to be time to being honest. Maybe this was the only way to convince Fujigaya that he could trust Hiromitsu, „That's bullshit. Listen to me, Fujigaya-kun...“</p><p>The boy paused until the addressed one looked at him again and then he went on, „I didn't tattle because you are my roommate. I'd never frame a buddy like this! What kind of person do you think I am?! Honestly, I hoped, we could become friends.“</p><p>Hiromitsu's voice had decreased to whispering. He took a deep breath. Now he had said it. If Fujigaya still thought that he wouldn't take care of him because of his own will, there was nothing left Hiromitsu could do. Of course, he didn't tell him EVERYTHING that he had on his mind... Hiromitsu was quite sure that Fujigaya didn't want to hear now that his roommate secretly was dreaming of being more than just friends but it was already good this way. Hiromitsu would be satisfied if Fujigaya would try a bit harder to get along with him. Because slowly but surely the situation between them got more and more exhausting for Hiromitsu.</p><p>Fujigaya released his arms and rested on his desk. He lowered his look towards the floor. „Thanks for not telling Sakurai,“ he finally said. So he believed that Hiromitsu was serious?</p><p>„It's alright,“ Hiromitsu replied. „But to be honest, I really would like to know what really happened! So, did you do it?“ He just had to know...</p><p>Fujigaya looked at him confused. „Did what?“</p><p>Hiromitsu blushed slightly as his thoughts went just too far, „You know what I mean... hook up with that girl.“</p><p>Fujigaya's hand slipped and he nearly crushed down from his desk. He totally lost balance. He blushed pretty hard and looked at Hiromitsu with a surprised look. „NO! Of course not!“</p><p>„And why should I believe you now? What are you doing out there the whole night instead of meeting up with some people? Counting stars?! Come on, don't consider me as that dumb, yeah?!“ Hiromitsu shot back.</p><p>His roommate tousled his hair again nervously (what a cute gesture, Hiromitsu thought) and looked at him again. „That, that's none of your business,“ he answered in a serious tone.</p><p>„None of my business? Well, then I have no chance but to just believe what I get... hm, let me think, how about this - someone that skips classes regularly goes out at night without anyone knowing – well, anyone who would tattle of course – meeting up with some random girl, knocking her up. Sounds pretty logical to me!“ Hiromitsu crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. He gave Fujigaya a challenging look.</p><p>The other immediately protested. „Damned, no! I don't even know any random girls! Maybe this one was just one of these bimbos I was not interested in when we met at a party or something and now she wants revenge because I turned her down?! I don't know what's up with girls' brains! But I definitely never ever -“ he paused as the last part seemed to embarrass him a bit, „Slept with a girl.“ What a great piece of a confession.</p><p>„Prove it!“ Hiromitsu continued in his challenging mod.</p><p>„Please what?! That I'm still a virgin?! How should I prove something like that, are you crazy?!“ Fujigaya gesticulated a lot and his face was deep red.</p><p>„Not that, you idiot,“ Hiromitsu couldn't resist smirking over Fujigaya's freaked-out reaction. He never saw the guy that out of taken aback and somehow he found it pretty cute. „I want you to be honest and tell me what you're doing at night. Come on!“</p><p>Fujigaya sighed. „I meet up with a buddy...“</p><p>Did Fujigaya want to make a fool out of Hiromitsu? Or course he already knew that Fujigaya was really meeting a buddy. So that was no lie but there was much more, just who was that „she“, Fujigaya talked about with his buddy? Why wouldn't he tell him about that?</p><p>„That's all?“ the boy decided to give his roommate another chance.</p><p>„Yeah, that's all,“ Fujigaya lied. And Hiromitsu exploded.</p><p>„Really?! So who is this mysterious „she“ you were talking about? Are you meeting her? Who is she?!“ he burst out finally without minding about letting to know Fujigaya about his secret following.</p><p>„What? Where from-“ Fujigaya replied speechless but then he understood, „Wait for a second. I didn't tell you anything so why do you know about... did you follow me?! Did you eavesdrop?!“</p><p>Hiromitsu looked at him stubbornly. „What if?“</p><p>„I can't believe it, you're stalking me?! Why are you doing this? Don't you have something more important to do?! My private life is just NONE. OF. YOUR. BUSINESS, Kitayama!“ Fujigaya yelled at him.</p><p>Hiromitsu bit on his lip. That has been pretty loud. Then he stood up too and took a few steps closer to Fujigaya. He clenched his fists since his hands were already shaking from excitement and nervousness. Then he looked into Fujigaya's eyes.</p><p>„I was worried about you,“ when Hiromitsu's words left his lips they didn't sound provokingly any longer, they didn't sound one bit sarcastically but just were honest.</p><p>Fujigaya stared at him with a really confused look. Did he get that right what Hiromitsu just said? When he had calmed down he repeated Hiromitsu's words quietly, „You... were worried about me? Why?“ He just didn't get it.</p><p>„Of course because... I'm your roommate. And you're obviously not really healthy – you have to admit this I mean, all these headaches and stuff – and so I'm worrying about you. That's quite normal when your friends are in trouble.“</p><p>A burst of bitter laughter left Fujigaya's lips. „Friends... who needs friends?“ he whispered and his eyes looked pretty sad. Hiromitsu tried to convince Fujigaya that he was wrong.</p><p>„Why do you say something like that? Everybody needs friends. You cannot tell me that you don't! Everyone needs somebody he can depend on.“</p><p>Fujigaya laughed again like Hiromitsu had said something really stupid. „Ts... if you depend on others, there will never be a happy ending.“</p><p>Hiromitsu couldn't stand it any longer. He lifted his arms and shook Fujigaya's shoulders with a lot of strength. The boy was totally surprised about this reaction and looked puzzled.</p><p>„Your strange thoughts again!“ Hiromitsu complained. „You should hear yourself talk! I don't know what you went through in the past but nothing to wonder about your unhealthy and depressed condition with such a stupid view of life! Come on, spit it out, what's your secret?“ the boy provoked again. Fujigaya kept silent.</p><p>Hiromitsu sighed and took a further verbal step forward. „Maybe I should tell Sakurai-sensei about you leaving the dormitory at night, what do you think?“</p><p>„Hey!“ Fujigaya protested immediately. „That's extortion!“</p><p>„Seems like that,“ Hiromitsu countered. „But you don't really leave me another choice!“</p><p>Fujigaya looked at his roommate stunned. Then he began to stutter, „You... that's quite too much, for now, Kitayama. I can't tell you everything right now,“ Fujigaya's look went into despair.</p><p>Hiromitsu sighed again. OK, he wasn't that mad. If Fujigaya really didn't want to tell him he must have serious reasons. „OK... I won't force you to but is it also too much for you if you would try a bit harder to get along with me? I don't want to harm you in any way. I just offer you my friendship. Maybe you could try that too?“ he tried to make the best out of the situation.</p><p>„Well... maybe I could,“ Fujigaya finally answered. „So, you believe me that I didn't?“</p><p>Hiromitsu nodded and Fujigaya seemed to be relieved. Hiromitsu smirked. „Really, Fujigaya-kun, don't be mad about me thinking this but sometimes you're quite a difficult person.“</p><p>„I'm sorry.“</p><p>Hiromitsu was speechless. The quarrel with Fujigaya did turn out in a completely different way than he had feared. It was unbelievable! Fujigaya even apologized! Wasn't this a big step forward?</p><p>„So,  we'll try to get along from now on?“ Hiromitsu asked again.</p><p>Fujigaya nodded slightly. „Hm...“</p><p>Then Hiromitsu couldn't help but laughed. He was really relieved! Who could have thought about this turning of events? He clapped into his hands one time and then he patted Fujigaya's shoulder shortly. „OK, that's great. So, I'm going eating dinner together with Nikaido-kun and Senga-kun – our neighbours – down in the dining hall then. Want to join us?“</p><p>-------</p><p>Nikaido's surprised face, when he came closer to the table where Hiromitsu already sat, was just adorable. The boy nearly accidentally let fall down his tablet when he saw Hiromitsu's wide grin sticking at his face and his eyes even went bigger when he realized who was sitting next to Hiromitsu – Fujigaya! Nikaido looked at Hiromitsu with a huge question mark popping up above his head and he sat down next to him hastily.</p><p>„Tell me, didn't you two had a quite bad fight just a few minutes ago?! I'm sorry, we just could not overhear it from next door – What is HE doing here? How did you manage -?“ Nikaido whispered stunned. Hiromitsu just grinned even wider and made him understand that he would tell him another time.</p><p>„So what's up about this strange rumour that he -“ Nikaido started.</p><p>Hiromitsu shook his head. „That's complete bullshit. Please feel free to tell everyone.“</p><p>„Really? OK if you say so...,“ Nikaido answered.</p><p>Fujigaya, who was peeking at his food quite impassively (but at least he was there) shot a short glimpse towards Nikaido and Hiromitsu so that Nikaido smiled at him with an excusing look and concentrated onto his dinner.</p><p>Hiromitsu couldn't stop grinning, satisfied, even when he took the first bite. Even if it would be tough and jolty between him and Fujigaya from now on, he got a big step closer to his goal. Of course, he was realistic and he knew that maybe he would not be able to confess to Fujigaya but that didn't matter now. He was really happy about getting closer to the boy and developing their friendship (even if he had to use a bit of extortion but sometimes the end justifies the means). Yes, this was definitely a big step forward!</p><p>About the rumour surrounding Fujigaya – of course, it was revealed soon that respective girl really only had to fight her unrequited love towards Fujigaya who she got to know a few weeks ago and that she only wanted to take revenge because she got turned down by him. Hiromitsu was really relieved about that.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow Hiromitsu managed to drag Fujigaya more and more often to joining him, Nikaido and Senga for getting breakfast or at least dinner. Sometimes he even could persuade him to visit more classes, even if Fujigaya seemed to have headaches quite often. But at least he tried. And it worked more often than he had thought by himself. Hiromitsu was quite satisfied with these steps forward and slowly but surely Fujigaya seemed to warm up towards Hiromitsu too. On some days he really seemed to enjoy to get in contact with more and more people from the class, talking a bit more with them and stuff.</p><p>Hiromitsu had done his best to reintegrate Fujigaya into the class. Even if Yuta and the others were really surprised and looked a bit sceptically at first, it worked quite well and they learned fast that talking to Fujigaya wasn't that difficult as they had expected. The rumours surrounding Fujigaya were gone really fast so he had nothing to worry about any longer. Sakurai-sensei seemed to be very glad too as he saw Fujigaya together with Hiromitsu and his friends eating lunch at the schoolyard – Fujigaya wearing a happy smile on his face from time to time. He didn't see Fujigaya smile before so it was a really refreshing image. Hiromitsu knew this feeling quite well too – surely it was another reason for him, falling for Fujigaya.</p><p>Sakurai-sensei was sure that the progress of Fujigaya was thanks to Hiromitsu. At least Fujigaya seemed to start clinging a bit onto the boy like he was the only one he could trust. The teacher wondered how the boy had managed to get the troublemaker doing this. He really seemed to have had big troubles with him in the beginning...</p><p>-------</p><p>When Hiromitsu returned to his room after taking a shower, dressed in sweat pants only, he found Fujigaya sitting at his desk, bent over some exercises. The boy seemed really troubled according to the nervous tipping of his pencil against the blank practice sheet on his desk and the deep sigh. Hiromitsu watched the boy curiously while he dried his hair with a towel a bit. He put the towel over one of his shoulders and went a few steps closer to his roommate, who had inserted his head-phones which was connected to his laptop which he always used for listening to music. It seemed that the boy had not noticed Hiromitsu's returning. The boy took another step closer and watched over Fujigaya's back to check up what he was studying. Seemed to be English. And yeah, Fujigaya's English sucked, Hiromitsu noticed.</p><p>He leaned a bit forward and a few drops of his still wet hair dropped down right onto Fujigaya's exposed neck. The boy cringed in surprise and turned around with a shocked look, clenching his neck and letting out a relieved sigh recognizing his roommate.</p><p>“Hell, Kitayama, you surprised me!” he complained and looked right into the boy's eyes.</p><p>Hiromitsu smirked as he noticed that Fujigaya's eyes began to wander over his slightly wet neck to the naked upper part of his body and finally looked into another direction again quickly and quite ashamed. How cute was that?! Fujigaya seemed to get nervous again towards a half-naked Hiromitsu! The smirking one had noticed that quite a few times before and he really had to admit that he liked it. He wasn't sure if Fujigaya got nervous because he wasn't used to half-naked roommates jumping all around him or if it maybe could have been just because of Hiromitsu himself. Of course, Hiromitsu didn't put up high hopes about such a thing but it made his heart jump a little when he saw the look Fujigaya gave him from time to time. So it was quite understandable that Hiromitsu got used to dressing only halfways a bit more often than usual and of course it was understandable too that he sometimes really enjoyed teasing Fujigaya with secretly posing a bit more sexy than necessary, switching shirts a bit more often than necessary and even to not really dry himself properly after taking a shower – just for the nice sexy effect. Honestly, Hiromitsu has just got addicted to Fujigaya's look.</p><p>“Sorry!” he laughed and smiled towards Fujigaya. “I didn't want to shock you, it's just... take a look at this-” Hiromitsu pointed at the practice sheet in front of Fujigaya, “You just got the wrong use of time, it's past perfect there.”</p><p>Fujigaya watched the example he was working on and nodded as he understood the problem. “Oh... you're right, I didn't notice!”</p><p>Hiromitsu pulled his own seat from the other side of the room next to Fujigaya's and sat down. “Wanna study together for a bit? I'm pretty good in English so maybe I can help you with the upcoming test,” he offered with a friendly smile.</p><p>“Yeah, if you don't mind?” Fujigaya answered a little shy and glanced at Hiromitsu again. He cleared his throat. “Uhm, don't you want to put on a shirt or something? You'll catch a cold sitting around half-naked.”</p><p>Another smirk decorated Hiromitsus full lips. “Oh, look who's talking! I think I am NOT the one of us getting sick that easily, don't you think so too? So don't worry about me.”</p><p>Nevertheless, Hiromitsu got up, put on a t-shirt and threw away his towel before he returned next to Fujigaya for studying. He didn't want to carry that to excess so that his roommate wouldn't get angry about him. But he couldn't resist smirking as he noticed a slight blush on Fujigaya's cheeks. Hiromitsu's heart jumped inside his chest.</p><p>-------</p><p>Just a few days later preparations for the sport's festival of the school started. Yuta and Miyata were quite on high spirit about this since Yuta really was good at sports and Miyata, well, at least tried his best every time. Hiromitsu was also looking forward to it and prepared quite serious while their next PE lessons. There would be 6 teams including several classes of several levels of education. The teams got chosen by raffle and every team got its own colour. Unfortunately, Miyata got into team Blue while Yuta, Hiromitsu and even Fujigaya got into team Red together with a few other classmates. It was Fujigaya's first time participating in the sport's festival since he had skipped last year and the year before, so he was quite unsure if he really should be part of. Hiromitsu and Yuta comforted him about this and so the three boys also practised a little outside PE since they were chosen for relay and basketball. Even Miyata joined the three guys, although his other team members got pissed off about this fact and he had quite a bit of trouble because of this.</p><p>“Aaah, they just don't like me,” Miyata complained one evening when the boys shot a few balls through the gym training.</p><p>“You know why?” Yuta started with rolling eyes again, “It's because you are a freaking traitor in their eyes – look what you're doing! You're training with the rival!”</p><p>Hiromitsu just burst out laughing when he saw Miyata troubling and stuttering, “But... but I like you guys even more and you like me... the others don't like me a bit!”</p><p>“Well,” Fujigaya wondered. “That's quite a vicious circle, isn't it?”</p><p>Miyata's tension got even lower than it seemed possible.</p><p>After training in the afternoons, Fujigaya was really exhausted and tired already. So it happened fewer times that he sneaked out of the window for meeting with his buddy Wataru, Hiromitsu noticed. Even his nightmares and headaches seemed to occur less often or were his just his imagination? Hiromitsu was not quite sure but he already thought that all off these joined activities like eating together with others, studying together and participating in the preliminaries of the festival were really good for Fujigaya. Also, the boy seemed to enjoy it, even if he would not have admitted this at first.</p><p>The boys practised nearly the whole Saturday afternoon and decided to take a shower afterwards. Yuta, Miyata and the others already had finished soon and gone to the schoolyard for waiting for the others. Hiromitsu could hear them suggesting movies they could watch in the cinema altogether and just let them talk. He really wanted to see one movie that was airing these days but he was sure, Yuta and the others preferred one of these stupid love comedies where young teenagers discover their sexual desires and dropped bricks one after another. Hiromitsu was not really into such stuff and liked crime movies and thrillers much better. Unfortunately, he was the only one in his circle of friends so far and so he often ended up sitting all alone (only joined by a huge bag of popcorn) in the last row of some thrilling movie, a bit jealous of the few other viewers who most of the time were couples, enjoying the thrilling excitement of such movies together.</p><p>Hiromitsu was searching for his shower gel in the total mess of his bag. As he finally found it, he undressed and wrapped a towel around his hips, ready for a shower. He went towards the bathroom with the shower cabins and just realized that he wasn't the only one who has not finished yet. Fujigaya was there as well. Hiromitsu got curious and couldn't resist to walk a little closer and to have a look at his roommate. The doors of the cabins hid most of Fujigaya's body but the boy could see his silhouette as well as his shoulders and head above the door. The water ran down Fujigaya's face, wetting his hair and rolling down his neck, disappearing beneath his scapulas. Fujigaya had quite a sexy body – what could be seen from this position. Hiromitsu swallowed and realized that he had stared this image just a few seconds too long and that his face must have shot red. As fast as possible he sneaked into one of the free cabins next to Fujigaya and turned on the cold water for getting a clear brain again.</p><p>“Whooooo!” he let out surprised as the water was quite colder than he expected and nearly gave him a heart attack from the shock. The other one shocked – Fujigaya – turned around surprised and noticed Hiromitsu standing a few meters next to him, a few cabins further.</p><p>„I’m sorry, just got the wrong temperature, surprised me,“ Hiromitsu murmured and looked away. He had to be careful not looking to Fujigaya too closely otherwise he needed another cold shower soon. Hiromitsu was quite ashamed. He wasn’t that pervert, was he? But it simply maid him curious and nervous the same time, watching his roommate undressed, taking a shower, at least he was just a boy in his best age so who could complain?</p><p>When both of them finished, they left their shower cabins nearly the same time and returned to the dressing room together just with a towel wrapped around their hips. Hiromitsu couldn’t do anything about his staring at Fujigaya when the boy dried his body and hair and slowly got dressed again. He really looked good – but a bit too skinny, Hiromitsu noticed, like he already had noticed at the beginning when he got to know Fujigaya. Like he noticed another thing in the last days – whenever Fujigaya joined him and the other boys for dinner or lunch, he was always eating just very little. This was also something Hiromitsu worried about. Wasn’t Fujigaya eating properly?</p><p>As Fujigaya turned around and checked the other guy's body with his eyes too, blushing a bit and turning around again, Hiromitsu began to dry his body too. “Don’t give me such embarrassing stares,” Fujigaya complained silently and searched for his T-shirt to get dressed into. “It’s not like you've never ever seen a man’s naked body, isn’t it?”</p><p>Hiromitsu nodded. “Yeah… you’re right,” but why was Fujigaya the one being embarrassed when Hiromitsu wanderer around their room only halfway dressed? “But I was wondering, don’t you think you're eating a bit too less?” he asked his roommate with a worried look.</p><p>Fujigaya crinkled his forehead while turning around to Hiromitsu already dressed and watched at him with a questioned look. “I think I’m eating properly. Thanks but no need to worry,” he answered snippily.</p><p>The other boy shrugged his shoulders. “It’s just that I noticed you’re eating not very much over the day and you also look very skinny. I just want you to take care of your health.”</p><p>“I told you, I’m fine! Don’t mess up with my eating patterns! That’s none of your business anyway!” Fujigaya seemed pissed off about Hiromitsu’s complaining and grabbed his bag harshly, ready to storm out of the dressing room.</p><p>“Hey, alright, don’t freak out, Fujigaya! I’m just worried!” Hiromitsu replied, grabbing Fujigaya's wrist and holding the boy back. He didn’t want him to leave now with these angry feelings against him. They took so long for getting along it would be a pity if another small fight would throw them back to their former relationship of ignoring the other and shouting at each other and stuff. “We're not fighting, right? We're just... discussing.”</p><p>“Alright,” Fujigaya sighed and Hiromitsu let go of his wrist. Seemed the boy calmed down. He just wasn’t that used to things like that and seeing Hiromitsu caring about him seemed to drive him nervous every time. Hiromitsu smiled.</p><p>“Nevertheless, wanna join me in dinner today? I heard of a new-opened ramen shop a few streets further, wanna test it?” he offered.</p><p>“Hm... Sounds good,” Fujigaya replied with a small nod.</p><p>“Well then, just wait a few minutes until I’m ready so that we can leave,” Hiromitsu said and Fujigaya did as he was asked to.</p><p>It did not take Hiromitsu long getting finished and so both of them left the room only a short time after. Outside they joined the other boys who were still discussing which movie they wanted to watch. Hiromitsu offered to take them to the ramen shop but no-one seemed to be interested. Finally, Hiromitsu and Fujigaya went on their own, waiving the others goodbye. Secretly Hiromitsu was happy about being able to go out with Fujigaya alone without those noisy boys who just were interested in sports and chatting about girls and stuff.</p><p>Just a few minutes later they arrived at the small ramen shop standing at the roadside. The delicious smell waived towards them and Hiromitsu started to get a hungry feeling and was looking forward to getting his empty stomach filled with something that delicious. They sat down and ordered two different cups of ramen. While Hiromitsu chooses the one with vegetables and chicken, Fujigaya preferred a smaller version just with vegetables and boiled egg. Both meals looked very delicious and the boys even exchanged some pieces of egg and chicken so that both of them could taste them. They really enjoyed their dinner, until Hiromitsu noticed a customer coming closer. The stranger who sat down next to Fujigaya was more exactly no stranger at all. It was Fujigaya's buddy Wataru. Hiromitsu nearly choked on his noodles and tried to pretend unknowingly. Officially he had never seen this guy before.</p><p>“Taisuke,” Wataru began and patted Fujigaya's shoulder. The addressed turned around with a few noodles between his lips and was surprised.</p><p>“Ah, Wataru! Hi!” he answered and choked. “Here for testing ramen too? It's really delicious!” Fujigaya said and pointed at his bowl of ramen excitedly. Wataru just gave him a serious stare.</p><p>“What's up with you on such high tension? That's totally not you,” Wataru complained and turned to the ramen cooker ordering one for himself too. “And I already told you that they cook delicious ramen here, remember that I wanted to take you here a short time ago? Doesn't seem so..."</p><p>Fujigaya seemed not sure about this either and exchanged a wondering look with Hiromitsu who just shrugged his shoulders. Somehow this guy, Wataru, seemed pissed off.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I don't remember,” Fujigaya replied.</p><p>Wataru accepted his bowl of ramen and tasted it. Then he put down his spoon and looked at his buddy again. “Seemed like you didn't remember meeting me the last days either.”</p><p>Fujigaya bit on his lip. “I was busy, school stuff you know? And we're training for the sports festival right now,” it was obvious that Fujigaya seemed to get a guilty conscience towards the other boy. “Look, this is Kitayama-kun. I told you about him. We were training Basketball before.”</p><p>“Kitayama-kun? Well, pleased to meet you,” Wataru said shortly nodding towards the boy but his face didn't look pleased a bit and he quickly continued complaining about Fujigaya, giving Hiromitsu a curious and critical look at the same time. “You could have called or sent a text message at least, Taisuke, I was waiting for you! I was worried!”</p><p>“You're right, I'm sorry! But please, don't make such a drama out of this, what's up with you?!” Fujigaya replied.</p><p>Hiromitsu stared at the two of them. Somehow the situation felt different from the last time he saw them together. The boy got the feeling that Wataru was not just worried about Fujigaya. Something was going on between them and watching both of them so closely and well knowing each other Hiromitsu bit his lip as he tried to restain this feeling of jealousy climbing up again.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Would you please stop complaining about me in front of my classmate?!“ Fujigaya hissed towards his buddy since the older one didn't stop scolding the other. Hiromitsu was pretending to hear nothing about their heated up conversation but of course, it was not to overhear.</p><p>„Oh, wait, you're embarrassed? Well, we can change this easily!“ with these words, Wataru grabbed Fujigayas wrist and pulled him off of his seat, dragging him onto the other side of the street, a bit further away from Hiromitsu.</p><p>„Hey, stop this! It hurts!“ Fujigaya complained and rubbed his wrist after Wataru had set him free again. „What's wrong with you?“</p><p>„Why didn’t you call me at least?“ Wataru continued complaining.</p><p>“As I told you, I was busy so I just forgot it, I’m sorry!” Fujigaya replied. He really seemed troubled about this. Why was Wataru so mad at him when he could see that Fujigaya already had a really guilty conscience?</p><p>Hiromitsu knew that he was not supposed to hear the conversation going on between them. At least Wataru has pulled Fujigaya to the opposite side of the street but he couldn’t help but prick up his ears. He was just too curious about what had made Wataru that pissed off and of course, he was just too curious because it was about Fujigaya. Well, everything about the guy would make him curious. Somehow he felt a bit ashamed of feeling this way but well, this must be this famous “having a crush on someone”. Hiromitsu could not deny as he blushed a bit.</p><p>“Your dad was really pissed off. I had to deal with his bad temper all on my own and what do you think – does she like it if you don’t visit her any longer? What about our promise? We promised to visit her as much as possible, I can’t believe that it is you who breaks this promise.”</p><p>Fujigaya didn’t reply so Hiromitsu couldn’t stand his curiosity and turned around his head a bit for checking what was going on. Fujigaya was just staring at his feet. He seemed really unhappy about all the complaining.</p><p>Suddenly he lifted his face again towards Wataru and nearly shouted, “You know what?! I feel much better since I don’t force myself to visit her every damn night. Maybe it’s better this way! There’s nothing I can do anyways. So maybe sometimes it’s just better to forget about things that happened and… focus on what’s right in front of my eyes. And that’s school now. I really have to improve if I want to go to university and stuff.” </p><p>What was Fujigaya talking about?! All of this didn't make any sense for Hiromitsu.</p><p>“What... are you serious? But you are-” Wataru seemed surprised.</p><p>“I’m sick of it! I would like to crash my head against the wall thinking about all this shit. Sometimes it’s just enough you know?! Give me a break!”, Fujigaya exploded. Hiromitsu was quite surprised that Fujigaya could freak out towards another person than him as well.</p><p>“Is this because of your new “friend” Kitayama? I knew I told you to be glad that at least someone takes a bit care of you but I didn’t want him to change you that way. It’s like I don’t know you anymore,” the boy answered and shook his head slightly. Did Hiromitsu understand this last one correctly? Was Wataru blaming HIM?!</p><p>“What has Kitayama to do with all this? Can’t I make my own decisions?! Aren’t you glad if I’m making progress? I thought you were my friend.”</p><p>“Of course, I’m your friend! That’s why we promised each other to do this together, didn’t we? We promised to never forget about it.”</p><p>“I… I know and be sure that I’ll never ever be able to forget about it completely, you know, what happened… but really, I need a break! I know you’re feeling guilty as well but sometimes I think it’s destroying us! Aren’t you at the edge of coping with it too?” now Fujigaya sounded really desperate. It must be something that troubled him for a long time.</p><p>“You’ll forget about it and then I’m the only one left, don’t you think she would be sad?” Wataru grabbed Fujigayas wrist again. Hiromitsu knew it wasn't the right timing but he felt a bit of jealousy when he saw that.</p><p>“I think she would be happy about me trying to get better.”</p><p>“That’s all because of this Kitayama guy, isn’t it? What did he told you? I don’t know you that way!” Wataru pulled again even stronger at Fujigayas wrist until the boy pulled his hand away and took a step backwards.</p><p>“I told you he has got nothing to do with this! I didn’t even tell him about it! I can think on my own, you know? Please stop heating up my guilty feelings just because you can feel better then!” with these words Fujigaya shot another angry and disappointed look towards his friend and then he turned around again.</p><p>He went back to the ramen shop, grabbed his stuff from his seat next to Kitayama and stormed away with a short, “Pay for me please, I’ll return you the money later on” towards Hiromitsu.</p><p>“Oi… Fujigaya-kun? What’s up?! Hey!” Hiromitsu replied, confused about Fujigayas sudden reactions about storming away, “You didn’t even finish eating, won’t you-” but Fujigaya already was too far away.</p><p>So Hiromitsu choked down a few further bites of his meal, paid with a “Thanks, it was delicious!” and stormed after Fujigaya too after glaring with incomprehension towards Wataru who just stood there at the other side of the street. </p><p>“Fujigaya-kun, wait!”</p><p>Hiromitsu didn’t catch up to Fujigaya until they were almost back at the dormitory. Fujigaya just didn’t stop running and did not reply to Hiromitsu’s calls either. Finally, the boy caught up and grabbed Fujigayas wrist to make him stop. It worked and Fujigaya did turn around in surprise. Quickly he tried to hide his face again. Hiromitsu was quite shocked as he saw Fujigaya's face overflowing with tears, his eyes full of sadness and panic at the same time.</p><p>“Hey, Fujigaya… what’s the matter? Are you OK?” Of course, he was not. What a stupid question.</p><p>“Don’t… don’t look at me. I’m OK, let me go!” Fujigaya cried and tried to get rid of Hiromitsu’s hand. Hiromitsu enforced his grip a little bit to not let escape his roommate. More than that he reached for Fujigaya's second hand to get a hold of him.</p><p>“Fujigaya, what’s troubling you? I can see that you are definitely not OK at all! Do you think I’m dumb?! Tell me what it is! Maybe I can help you!” the boy tried to comfort the other but he was sure Fujigaya would not tell him a bit. </p><p>If he wanted to tell it, someone, he would have already done so. At least he told Wataru about it or better say, Wataru was part of all of this. And Hiromitsu simply wasn’t. Maybe he was not allowed to barge into this matter. But the horrible look at Fujigaya’s face, as well as these not ending tears, made his heartache that much that he just had to know what was going on there.</p><p>“I can’t… I can’t tell you,” Fujigaya said and his voice was cracking. </p><p>His body was trembling and he looked quite ill. Hiromitsu started worrying about the boy even more. He lifted one hand and touched Fujigaya's cheek to force him to look into his eyes. The boy had been avoiding Hiromitsu’s look the whole time.</p><p>“Why?” Hiromitsu asked in a whispering voice, “Why won’t you let me help you?” </p><p>His eyes where full of worry and he could see how Fujigaya reacted towards this. The boy opened his lips like he was just about to say something but then he kept silent again. More tears ran down his cheeks. Hiromitsu couldn’t resist. His heart jumped in pain. So he made the next move. He put his hand around Fujigaya's neck and pulled the boy a bit downwards into a slight hug so that Fujigaya's forehead could rest at Hiromitsu’s shoulder.</p><p>“Do you really think you have to cope with this all on your own? Trust me, I’m your friend,” he whispered and started patting Fujigaya's hair nervously. Hiromitsu had a quite hard time not to pay too much attention at his heart beating like crazy. This was not the right time of getting nervous about being that close to Fujigaya! Fujigaya had real troubles and Hiromitsu just wanted to help him! The boy seemed shocked about this close body contact but was not able to move. He just gasped and seemed to stop breathing for a short time.</p><p>Then Fujigaya found his speech again or at least tried his best to. “He… he doesn't understand my feelings. He thinks I’m a bad guy,” he murmured and Hiromitsu wondered.</p><p>“You mean your friend Wataru?” Hiromitsu asked. Fujigaya nodded slightly. Hiromitsu noticed that Fujigaya’s forehead felt quite hot again. He lifted the boy’s head a bit and put his hand onto Fujigaya’s forehead.</p><p>“Fever again?” he asked worried and looked towards Fujigaya. “Are you feeling ill? Or is it that you’re getting this fever when you’re quite stressed?” he thought out loud.</p><p>“Yeah, I already told you...” Fujigaya admitted quietly. That was not the healthiest reaction towards stress but at least the fever seemed not that bad.</p><p>“Let’s go back to the dorm so that you can get some rest,” Hiromitsu said and started walking carefully trailing Fujigaya still holding his wrist.</p><p>A short while after they had returned to their room. Fujigaya was sitting on his bed while Hiromitsu was preparing a glass with Aspirin for Fujigaya to get rid of this fever.</p><p>“This isn’t the best solution for eternity, have you seen a doctor because of this?” he complained as he gave Fujigaya the glass with the medicine. “You should find another way to get rid of that stress, you would feel better then!”</p><p>Fujigaya just nodded and then drank his Aspirin in all in one. Hiromitsu signed. It was quite hard to talk to Fujigaya about this topic since he didn't really join into the conversation. So he was no real help. Hiromitsu thought about telling someone else about this problem. But to whom? Sakurai-sensei? But what could he do? He could send Fujigaya to the school's nurse but if this was of any help? So Hiromitsu thought about another option since he remembered on Fujigaya's words.</p><p>“Didn’t you say that not worrying about your problem and just concentrating onto school and stuff helps you? I think that’s not that bad, sometimes distraction can really help. This doesn’t mean that you should forget completely about what’s troubling you but in daily life, it’s not that bad, right? Let’s concentrate on studying and training for the sports festival together!”</p><p>Fujigaya agreed. Although the boy seemed to have calmed down he still didn’t want to tell Hiromitsu anything of these troubles. To say it clearly, he didn't even tell him anything. He just kept silent caught in his thoughts. Hiromitsu finally gave up and said that it would be OK as long as Fujigaya made sure to get better again. And as long as he knew that he still had the possibility to come to Hiromitsu with his problem when he felt like talking about it with someone.</p><p>-------</p><p>The next day Fujigaya seemed quite happy again. The fever was gone and the boy was really motivated for training together with the others.</p><p>Hiromitsu was quite nervous as he woke up. He did take long for falling asleep the last night since he was just worried about his roommate. The boy and his problems really stole Hiromitsu's sleep! And this wasn't the meanest part of all! The meanest part was the dreams which Hiromitsu got because of his roommate. Most of the time he forgot about them really fast but this time it was just so present because it felt so real. He had dreamed about the situation the past day. Hiromitsu had been hugging Fujigaya again for comforting him. But then he just had not let go of him, he had continued hugging the boy and he even got closer and closer to the boy's face. Fujigaya had been crying again and Hiromitsu's heart had broken again about this image. He had lifted his face and had watched the tears running down Fujigaya's face. Then he had begun kissing away Fujigaya's tears. Yeah... kissing them away... until he had met Fujigaya's lips and had stolen a passionate kiss from him, in which Fujigaya had participated just too good to be true...</p><p>“Hirooo~ you're the worst,” Hiromitsu whispered to himself when he woke up with a radiant heartbeat as well as purple cheeks and still aware of the image of kissing his roommate. “Your friend is in trouble and you just think about something like that!”</p><p>Then Hiromitsu got up and was really surprised as he saw Fujigaya already awake and getting dressed. The boy turned around smiling and wished Hiromitsu a nice morning. Hiromitsu nodded and murmured something unheard while his eyes got fixed onto Fujigayas full lip's which he was kissing just a few minutes back in his dream. Damn, how should Hiromitsu forget about his dream like that?!</p><p>“Wanna go have breakfast?” Fujigaya asked his roommate and Hiromitsu just could nod and murmur again.</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Hiromitsu switched into fresh clothes and followed his roommate.</p><p>Down in the dining room, they met with Nikaido and Senga and shared a table like so often. Nikaido was really surprised about Fujigaya's good mood and that he was talking that much. The boy was discussing strategies for the basketball-training he and Hiromitsu wanted to try out with the others after classes. Nikaido and Senga participated in the sports festival too but they got into another team – team Green.</p><p>“Fujigaya-senpai, you're lucky we don't play basketball, you would have told us all your secret plans so far!” Nikaido laughed. He looked at Hiromitsu with a questioned look.</p><p>Hiromitsu who sat next to the younger student just crinkled his forehead and whispered, “I don't know why but seems like he's even moodier than before.”</p><p>For sure it was quite untypical for Fujigaya being in such a good mood. Hiromitsu would have liked this if he could have been sure that the boy was happy for real. But his guess was that Fujigaya just tried to block his problems by ignoring them. Maybe this was the best way for now and it would help him but Hiromitsu was quite worried.</p><p>-------</p><p>After almost two weeks of Fujigaya properly visiting school as well as training together with the others really passionate, the school's sports festival was just one day away. Since they had trained a lot and wanted to relax a bit, Fujigaya and Hiromitsu watched a movie together with Nikaido and Senga in the common room the evening before the festival. Hiromitsu had chosen a detective movie and was surprised and happy about finding out that Fujigaya seemed to like this kind of genre too. They would have really enjoyed the movie if Fujigaya's cellphone would not have screamed every 5 to 10 minutes. The boy just pulled out his phone then, looked who called and then pressed the caller away. Hiromitsu wondered who it was and after the 7th time Fujigaya has done this he couldn't resist asking any longer.</p><p>“What are you doing? Who's calling you that obstinately?” Hiromitsu asked and pointed at Fujigaya's cellphone the boy was holding in his hand.</p><p>“Eh?” the boy replied and looked at Hiromitsu's curious look. “Ah, not important at all...”</p><p>“Come on Fujigaya, let me guess, is it Wataru?” Hiromitsu shot a look towards his roommate, telling him not to take Hiromitsu for a fool and Fujigaya sighed.</p><p>“Yes, but I don't wanna talk to him.” Another call. And like before, Fujigaya didn't intend to answer it.</p><p>Hiromitsu who was sitting next to Fujigaya reached out and grabbed the boy's cellphone. When Fujigaya wanted to protest, Hiromitsu jumped up and held the cellphone up in the air, signalling Fujigaya that he should sit down again what the boy immediately did.</p><p>“Fine,” Hiromitsu whispered. “I'll take care of this!”</p><p>He picked up the call.</p><p>“Hello, Kitayama speaking... ah... Wataru was your name, right?... Why I've got Fujigaya's cellphone? Let me put it easy for you - because I thought it's time that at least someone tells you that he does not want to talk to you! So please try another time and let us watch our movie. Thank you. Bye!” and he hung up.</p><p>Hiromitsu seemed to be satisfied when he threw the cellphone back to its owner. Fujigaya seemed a bit troubled catching his phone.</p><p>“If you don't wanna talk to someone tell him or shut down your phone,” Hiromitsu said and sat down next to the boy again. He wanted to enjoy at least the rest of the movie without being disturbed. But of course, Wataru was not listening to Hiromitsu and a few seconds later Fujigaya's cellphone rang again. Hiromitsu sighed, rolled his eyes and looked directly into Fujigaya's eyes. The boy answered the look but then he sighed too and stood up. He picked up the phone.</p><p>“Wataru? I'm sorry... what?! Why he got my phone? He just took it... well... doesn't really matter, does it?!... What's up? Why are you calling me? I'm watching a movie together with the others...” Fujigaya gave Hiromitsu and the others an apologizing look and walked out of the room.</p><p>Hiromitsu just followed him with his eyes, his face blanked and then turned again towards Nikaido with a huge sigh.</p><p>“Nikaido-kun, didn't I just tell this guy he should not call again?!” he seemed a bit pissed off and so Nikaido tried to calm down his friend by pointing out the interesting story of the movie and asking him a few details for the main character to distract him from Fujigaya's absence. At least this worked and Hiromitsu was hooked for explaining every single detail to Nikaido who just shot a helpless look towards his friend Senga in between. Senga was just smirking and closed his eyes for dozing away a bit.</p><p>-------</p><p>Since Fujigaya didn't return to the common room the next hours, Hiromitsu started to really worry about his roommate. So after finishing the movie, the boys rushed back to their rooms.</p><p>Hiromitsu opened the door and his eyes immediately searched for his roommate. “Fujigaya?”</p><p>When Hiromitsu felt the cool breeze coming from the open window he knew that Fujigaya wasn't in their room. He went a few steps forward and noticed that Fujigaya's jacket was gone too. Damn.</p><p>“He's not here,” he whispered and turned around to Nikaido and Senga who wanted to check out too. “He's not here! He's gone!”</p><p>Hiromitsu started to panic. Fujigaya didn't sneak out the window for quite a long time. Hiromitsu already had thought that the boy had overcome this bad habit. At least he had wished for it since he had realized that Fujigaya was always feeling bad after his nightly trips meeting up with Wataru and who-know-who else. These meetings must be quite stressful for the boy so Hiromitsu was glad that Fujigaya was avoiding them lately. But now he was sure that Wataru had called him out. Of course. Who else? But why now? Now, of all times when the sports festival was taking place tomorrow? What if Fujigaya came back with a fever again? He would feel bad again he would trouble again and he would not be able to participate in the festival even though he was so looking forward to it. Hiromitsu cursed.</p><p>“Hey, don't worry, he does this often, right?” Nikaido asked. Hiromitsu sighed again and tried to explain the situation towards Nikaido.</p><p>“I'll go searching for him!” Hiromitsu decided and grabbed his own jacket for getting out of the window too.</p><p>“What?! Now?! You know what time it is?!” Nikaido tried to persuade Hiromitsu to not doing stupid stuff. “Don't you think he'll get home soon? You should go to bed now and relax so that you and your team can compete with our team tomorrow!”</p><p>“Yeah... or we'll defeat you badly,” Senga added. Hiromitsu gave him a surprised look. The boy wasn't talking much so hearing something like this from him was really sudden.</p><p>“Well, but-” Hiromitsu complained and looked at Nikaido again. The boy patted his shoulder.</p><p>“Go to bed and wait a bit, I'm sure he will return soon. He wanted to join the festival so I don't think he will throw this away. Don't worry!” then, Nikaido and Senga left the room and wished Hiromitsu a good night.</p><p>Hiromitsu stayed in his room all alone and looked at Fujigaya's empty chair. He was hoping badly that Nikaido was right. But after reading a few chapters of his new inspector Koyama – detective novel, falling asleep while waiting without noticing and after dawn was breaking and waking the boy again it was clear. Nikaido was wrong and Fujigaya still had not returned.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiromitsu was already dressed in his sports clothes for the festival when he sat down at the breakfast table. He had ordered a cup of miso soup as well as some green tea. But somehow he only sat there and watched the lonely piece of tofu bopping up and down. He was not hungry at all. His heart was beating too fast and his thoughts circulated around one single person – Fujigaya. Although a few hours had passed since Hiromitsu had wakened up and he had been sitting in their room waiting for the boy Fujigaya still had not returned home. Hiromitsu was really worried. Not only because of the upcoming sports festival. More than that he was worried because it was the first time Fujigaya didn't return at all. It had been quite common that the boy had returned just a few hours before school started again but this time, what the hell had happened? What if Fujigaya had had some kind of accident and no-one knew? Hiromitsu's thoughts frightened him and he was glad when Nikaido and Senga showed up at the table and accompanied Hiromitsu.</p><p>“Good morning, Kitayama-senpai! Did Fujigaya-senpai finally return?” Nikaido asked at first. Of course, the topic was not finished and so Hiromitsu's worries either.</p><p>“No, he didn't,” Hiromitsu answered and dipped his spoon into the cooling miso soup just for playing with the ingredients.</p><p>“Eh?” Nikaido's always kind and happy smile disappeared immediately. He exchanged a confused look with Senga who looked surprised too and put down his breakfast. “That's not good.... the festival is about to start in only a few hours.”</p><p>“I know,” Hiromitsu sighed. He poked his breakfast and stared at his tofu as if he intentioned to kill it.</p><p>“But, Kitayama-senpai,” Nikaido continued and patted his arm so that his schoolmate stopped filleting the poor piece of tofu. “Don't worry, I don't think that something bad happened. I'm sure he has his reasons and he will show up when the festival starts. Eat up your breakfast so that you can give your best today!” the younger one tried to cheer up his friend.</p><p>Hiromitsu nodded with something that seemed to was intended turning out at a smile, took a deep breath and then he ate the miso soup with such speed and gulped down his green tea in such a hurry so that afterwards he felt ill for a few minutes. Nikaido laughed nervously while Senga enjoyed his breakfast without paying attention.</p><p>-------</p><p>Two hours later the school's headmaster held a speech for welcoming his students as well as interested family members who came for watching the festival cheering for their kids. While the headmaster talked about how lucky they were that the beautiful weather and explained the different disciplines the teachers checked the names of their respective team members on a list.</p><p>Sakurai-sensei was in charge of team Red. The group of boys stood in one corner of the sports ground and the teacher called the names of the group's members out loud. When he reached Fujigaya's name and read it out of course no-one replied.</p><p>“Uhm, Fujigaya Taisuke-kun?” Sakurai-sensei repeated and took a look around. The boy was really missing. “Does anybody know where Fujigaya-kun is? Is he still in the dressing room?” Sakurai-sensei's look wandered towards Hiromitsu who was standing a bit further away with crossed arms, biting his lip and searching with his eyes for someone – maybe Fujigaya.</p><p>“Kitayama-kun, do you know where Fujigaya-kun is?” the teacher asked and pulled Hiromitsu out of his thoughts.</p><p>“What?” Hiromitsu answered a bit perplex after Yuta had poked him into his side since the boy seemed to not have noticed Sakurai-sensei's question. “Uhm, no, I don't know it exactly... I'm sure he'll come soon.”</p><p>Sakurai-sensei sighed. “Is he not feeling well again? We have to search for a replacement if he can't participate! The basketball tournament starts in less than an hour!”</p><p>“He was feeling well yesterday, please, let's wait a bit and if he does not show up maybe Kochi-kun can take his place in the match?” Hiromitsu asked and looked at Kochi Yugo with pleading eyes. The young boy shrugged his shoulders and finally nodded and Sakurai-sensei seemed to be satisfied with this answer too.</p><p>“Ok, and for the relay, we've got four runners. Kyomoto Taiga-kun, Tanaka Juri-kun, Kitayama Hiromitsu-kun and Fujigaya Taisuke-kun. Tamamori-kun, could you take his place if he does not show up in time please?”</p><p>Yuta agreed and Sakurai-sensei sighed in relieve.</p><p>“Good, so since this matter is settled, we will start with the first competition in 10 minutes.”</p><p>Hiromitsu did not really listen to what the teacher told the boys. Something about teamwork and giving their best and stuff he guessed. His eyes were searching again for a sign of Fujigaya. He got even more worried when the first competition started and everyone started to get really excited. While his teammates cheered for their team doing tug of war Hiromitsu jiggled around and messed up his hair. Yuta tried to calm him down a bit but it didn't work at all.</p><p>“You called him, right?” Yuta asked and this was the worst he could have asked Hiromitsu.</p><p>“Yeah but you know what? He shut down his phone! Ironic isn't it?!” Hiromitsu answered in a high pitched and slightly trembling voice trying to smile but failing completely.</p><p>Yuta opened his mouth to answer but to be honest he didn't have a clue what he should say. He didn't get what Hiromitsu meant. He couldn't know since he was not present the last evening when Wataru called Fujigaya a number of times and Hiromitsu had told Fujigaya to shut down his phone if he didn't want to talk to someone. Of course, he had tried to call Fujigaya in the morning as the boy didn't have returned to their room. But he had shut it down and Hiromitsu's heart had felt a painful stab. Yeah, it would be possible that the battery of Fujigaya's cellphone was down but maybe he just didn't want to talk to Hiromitsu. The boy was sure it was the last option to choose since this wasn't the first time Fujigaya excluded him from his private stuff. Of course, Hiromitsu knew that their friendship was quite new and that he had no right to forcing Fujigaya telling him all about his darkest secrets. But seeing the boy together with Wataru talking about stuff Hiromitsu didn't understand, seeing the boy jumping when Wataru called (after avoiding him but in the end he really did go and even more didn't return) and now not picking up Hiromitsu's calls made him not only worried but also really jealous and well, feeling hurt.</p><p>“I should go searching for him,” Hiromitsu murmured and was nearly turned away when Yuta held him back.</p><p>“Are you crazy?! Our basketball match starts soon! We should head to the gym now to warm up. You don't have time to search for him now! We can't replace you as a player too – we would completely lose the game!” Yuta whispered in a sharp voice and pulled Hiromitsu back.</p><p>He was right. Kochi was the only one of the remaining teammates who at least got an idea of playing basketball and so it was lucky that he could replace Fujigaya but if Hiromitsu left the team too they wouldn't be that good any longer. Of course, Hiromitsu knew that this festival was important to his schoolmates. At least all of them trained really hard and gave their best trying out different strategies and stuff.</p><p>“If he doesn't show up we have at least Kochi-kun. We'll be fine but we need you too! You can go searching for him after the festival if he really does not show up. Now please concentrate on the game, yeah?!”</p><p>Yuta seemed a bit pissed off and Hiromitsu apologized for his selfish behaviour. With a guilty feeling, he stared down onto his sneakers. Then Yuta sighed and trailed Hiromitsu so that the boys could move to the gym for their upcoming basketball match. Kochi and two more of Hiromitsu's classmates who participated in basketball followed while Sakurai-sensei shouted behind them that he will follow as soon as the recent match has finished and that they should be careful with warming up.</p><p>At the gym, the boys made some warm-ups and tried shooting some baskets. The first team to compete with – team Blue was already doing the same and it didn't last long until the first curious audience filled the grandstand including schoolmates from the different teams, family members of course and teachers who wanted to support their students too. Yuta seemed to get a bit nervous and blushed as his mother waived towards him and yelled his name. Hiromitsu laughed and patted Yuta's back. Then he waived to his best friend's mother since he also knew her well.</p><p>“Hiroo~ that's embarrassing! Look, everyone is watching!” Yuta complained and tried to ignore his mom.</p><p>“Ahh, come on! It's really nice she came to support you, you should be happy! I'm sure she had to take a day off, right? My mom wanted to come too but she's really busy this time so I told her that I'll report to her every single detail on the phone after the festival,” he smiled and remembered calming down his mother when she apologized a felt hundred times for not being able to come to the festival when he told her about it a few weeks ago.</p><p>For a short time, he had forgotten about his worries about Fujigaya but these worries returned immediately as he saw Sakurai-sensei and the others from team Red entering the gym and searching for their basketball team. Sakurai-sensei gave Hiromitsu a worried look and Hiromitsu shook his head.</p><p>“I don't know if he will make it in time,” he answered as if he had read Sakurai-sensei's thoughts.</p><p>“Well, so let's line up with Kochi-kun then. Give your best!” the teacher decided and the five boys agreed with a confident answer.</p><p>“Mom! Watch us winning this match!”, Yuta shouted as the boys lined up at their side of the field and a few laughter followed. This time it was Tamamori-san who blushed and gave only a small wave towards her son, “Ah,” Yuta realized and went red too.</p><p>“Who's the embarrassing one now?!” Hiromitsu laughed again and took his position.</p><p>It could not be helped. If Fujigaya didn't appear all Hiromitsu could do for now was concentrating on the game to win it together with his teammates. The boys waited for the start of the game. Then there was the whistleblowing and the ball got into the game. It didn't last long until it was clear that team Red lacked a pretty good player. Since they trained together with Fujigaya who was pretty good at basketball and Kochi didn't really know their strategies it was quite tough for them compensating the missing of Fujigaya. Hiromitsu cursed a lot of times because he's worried about his roommate had a bad influence on his concentration too although he tried to ignore it.</p><p>Further, they were up against quite strong players he realized soon. Although Miyata was not that much of an opponent and most of the time got ignored by his teammates which made Hiromitsu feeling sorry for him, there were some really skilled players. Taguchi Junnosuke, a third-year high school student was one of them. He was pretty tall – much taller than Hiromitsu the boy had to admit with a bit of hurt proud – and his shoots nearly every time met the basket. Another player, quite aggressive and really good at stealing the ball away from the red players was Tanaka Koki who really enjoyed the game. And although not really much taller than Hiromitsu but pretty fast and skilled with passing balls to the other players was Ninomiya Kazunari, third-year student, as well.</p><p>“Aah, since they had Miyacchi I didn't think that they were so good,” Yuta said frustrated between gasps.</p><p>“Don't be mean, Miyacchi will be sad if he hears you talking like that!” Hiromitsu grinned.</p><p>His fighting spirit had risen the last minutes as he had realized how much more the opponent team scored. They had to get better soon since halftime was close. A few minutes later Hiromitsu managed to steal the ball from Ninomiya earning a nasty look and passed it to Yuta who scored in the very last second before the whistle blew for halftime. The boys cheered and Tamamori-san' proud voice could be heard out of the screaming crowd “Look! That's my son!” and this time Yuta didn't feel embarrassed at all but made a victory sign towards his mom showing her a wide proud smile.</p><p>“That was not too bad, boys!” Sakurai-sensei told them when they took a seat at the sideline of the field and reached for towels to get rid of their sweat and drinking some gulps of fresh water. In reality, the few scores they had made were not really worth talking about even if Yuta showed that he would maybe be able to repeat his last move. Hiromitsu sighed. After he had wiped off his face and messed up his hair even more than it already was he let his look searching again. He didn't pay attention to the audience at all during the match so he had clutched to this small piece of hope that Fujigaya could have shown up in the meantime. But he got disappointed again and even when he turned around to the audience giving Nikaido who sat there for cheering a questioned look he also earned just an apologetic shake of the head.</p><p>The members of Team Red as well as Sakurai-sensei put their heads together and tried to discuss some strategic moves for the last minutes before the second half of the match was up to start. Sakurai-sensei gave them a few hints as suddenly one more person joined the group and touched Hiromitsu's back who turned around surprised.</p><p>“What-” he started but then he wasn't able to finish the sentence. He couldn't believe his eyes!</p><p>Fujigaya was standing in front of him gasping like crazy, his bangs staked with a small scrunchy and his sports shirt nearly hanging from one of his shoulders like he had been in a real hurry to get dressed. He must have been running. And he did not look really healthy.</p><p>“Where have you been?!” Hiromitsu shouted at him and grabbed his shoulders, staring at him with a worried look. He felt the instinct of hitting the boy right away for not informing him about anything and just showing up that late. Hitting him for making him worried so much again and for not taking care of himself and looking ill again. But on the other side, he was just relieved about seeing that Fujigaya did not seem to have had some accident or something like that and Hiromitsu had to avoid the desire of hugging the boy.</p><p>“I'm sorry....”, Fujigaya gasped, “I'm so sorry... I'm late, there was some-” he began to explain but then there was the sign for starting the next half of the match in just a few seconds so that there was no time for explanations left. The boy panicked and turned towards their teacher. “Sakurai-sensei! Please let me join in the second half! I'm really sorry for being late but I wanted to play so badly, I-”</p><p>Sakurai-sensei put a hand onto the boy's shoulder and gave him a piercing look.</p><p>“Fujigaya-kun,” he statted, “I'm totally not happy about your being late! And we already started with Kochi-kun here, so you boys have to settle this between yourselves I guess.”</p><p>Fujigaya turned around to Kochi for asking him for his permission but even before he could say a word the boy nodded. “Please join the match Fujigaya-senpai, I'm sure you'll help our team winning,” the boy said and Fujigaya's face shined in relief.</p><p>“Thank you, Kochi-kun! I promise I'll give my best!” the boy bowed a bit and looked really happy. Hiromitsu, on the contrary, wasn't happy at all but still looked worried.</p><p>“Wait for a second, Fujigaya! Are you serious?! You don't look good, are you really OK?” he asked the boy but Fujigaya only nodded.</p><p>“Of course, I'm fine! So let's finish this match!” the boy answered and Yuta joined his enthusiasm with a loud cheer.</p><p>Sakurai-sensei patted Fujigaya's shoulders and wished the boy good luck smiling towards him and the others. Hiromitsu didn't know if his roommate did tell the truth but there was no time left for discussing since the boy seemed really serious about joining their team again and he really didn't want to check Fujigaya's temperature in front of all these people even if he feared that the boy must have got a fever again after spending the whole night outdoors together with Wataru and whoever else made these meetings so stressful for Fujigaya. The boys hurried to take their positions again and looking towards their opponents who stared at them with fighting spirit burning in their eyes. Hiromitsu noticed hat especially Ninomiya seemed fired up and glared towards Fujigaya. Was he pissed off because they switched a player in the middle of the match? This was not against the rules, Hiromitsu thought and with a mixture of wanting to win the match and worrying about Fujigaya's condition he entered the second half of the match.</p><p>Luckily Hiromitsu's worries turned out unnecessary. The team and especially Fujigaya really showed their best. Yuta and Fujigaya managed to score a huge amount of points in the second half of the match and first of all Ninomiya reacted really upset. “Damn kohais!” he cursed at least three times and also Taguchi and Tanaka had a lot of trouble since they had not counted Fujigaya as such a strong player. It seemed like a miracle but somehow the red team really caught up to the score and finally won the match. In the end, the members of the red team cheered alongside with Yuta's mom as well as Sakurai-sensei who complimented Fujigaya for scoring so many points. Hiromitsu was relieved as he saw that his roommate has finished the game without any trouble and laughed hard as he heard Ninomiya complaining and blaming Miyata for their loss.</p><p>“Oi Hiro, don't be mean! Miyacchi will be sad if he hears you laughing like that!” Yuta smirked and that made Hiromitsu laugh even more.</p><p>Since they won the first match they had a pause while their second opponent got chosen. After that, it was their turn again and all of the red team were relieved as they found out that team Blue must have been the hardest opponent of this little tournament. They won the second match with a huge leading. Nevertheless afterwards Fujigaya seemed a bit out of breath so that Hiromitsu insisted on playing the first half of their final match together with Kochi so that Fujigaya could get some rest and prepare for the last points. All of them agreed and so the third match started. This final match was a winning run too and exhausted but happy all of the boys cheered a lot after this victory.</p><p>After the basketball tournament, it was lunchtime. Since there were a lot of external guests at the festival a few of the students who didn't compete in that much disciplines helped the kitchen staff of the dormitories with preparing lunch and students, teachers and family members of the students enjoyed their meals together in the school grounds. Right after lunch relay would take place so Sakurai-sensei comforted his four runners, Kyomoto, Tanaka – the younger brother of Tanaka of team Blue -, Hiromitsu and Fujigaya to eat something light and to drink enough for being fit for the next competition.</p><p>Hiromitsu really had tried to ask Fujigaya about his absence of the last night and for his being late but there were so many people around them and it was quite loud and stuff so that there was no real moment to talking to him about that. Miyata had also joined them for lunch and complained loudly about the meanness of this basketball teammates. Yuta tried to comfort him and told him that he should look forward to the next festival in which they maybe would end up in the same team. Sakurai-sensei was really excited and talked to all of his students to comport them for the next competitions pointing out how proud he was of them since team Red seemed to have earned the highest score in total so far. Hiromitsu could not avoid noticing that Ninomiya seemed still pissed off and just kept shooting glares towards team Red for the rest of lunchtime...</p><p>...and even for the next competition as well since Ninomiya was part of the relay team too. All teams competed at the same time and Team Blue lined up next to team Red. Miyata was relieved that he did not have to participate at the relay so he preferred sitting next to Yuta and the other members of Team Red for cheering for them. Of course, he earned an angry shout of Ninomiya for being such a traitor but Yuta patted Miyata's shoulder and just laughed.</p><p>Hiromitsu was still worried about Fujigaya who didn't seem that well during lunch break. The boy didn't eat much and even didn't talk that much with the others. Maybe it was too exhausting for him and Hiromitsu's speculation about his roommate's condition was not that wrong at all. But as he asked him again if he felt OK and was sure to join the relay, Fujigaya just nodded and smiled towards Hiromitsu. The boy felt that Fujigaya was serious and if he really wanted to participate, he would let him. Hopefully, this was not a wrong decision.</p><p>Then the relay started. Kyomoto, a classmate of Nikaido and Senga, what Hiromitsu had found out during lunch, was the first runner for team Red. The boy seemed pretty quiet and unimpressive but as he started running, everyone gaped at him with mouth wide opened and the audience was in exciting uproar cheering for the young boy soon. Taguchi although he had longer legs than the middle school student, seemed to have quite a hard time catching up with him and so Kyomoto's classmate Tanaka was the first of all teams' second runners for starting. The boy was pretty fast too but his elder brother who was his opponent for this part was a bit faster and so both of them reached the third runner at nearly the same time. Hiromitsu grabbed for the stick Tanaka stretched towards him during his last steps and rushed forward, trying to ignore the also pretty fast runner next to him – Ohno Satoshi - another third-year student. Somehow Hiromitsu found the strength within him he didn't know that he had got and so he sped up again only a few steps from Fujigaya who was the one in charge for bringing the stick across the finish line.</p><p>“Raaaaah, Fujigayaaaaa~ RUN!!!” Hiromitsu shouted as he reached out and Fujigaya grabbed the stick, running fast the last part of the way.</p><p>Hiromitsu slowed down his running and came to stop gasping and bracing his hands on his knees while watching Fujigaya running. His roommate was pretty fast but his opponent was quite tough since it was Ninomiya who already had shown his speediness and agility before in the basketball match. Both of them ran pretty close next to each other and Hiromitsu got a bad feeling about that.</p><p>He was up to warning his roommate but it was too late as Fujigaya and Ninomiya accidentally bumped into each other, struggled and both crashed down to the ground. The audience screamed in surprise and Hiromitsu's heart stopped beating for a few seconds.</p><p>“Fujigaya!!” he screamed and watched the scene with fear.</p><p>The time had seemed to slow down while Hiromitsu was watching Ninomiya as well as Fujigaya struggling to come up to their feet again. In the meantime, Senga who was the last runner for team Green surpassed both of them. After that Ninomiya managed to stand up again and continued running as fast as he could. Fujigaya finally also got up again but something was wrong. Hiromitsu crinkled his forehead and watched closely. What was going on there?</p><p>As soon as he realized that Fujigaya somehow had completely lost his balance and shortly after collapsed again Hiromitsu had started to run towards his roommate. As he had reached Fujigaya, the boy had not been able to stand up again and the crowd suddenly was cheering for team Green which seemed to have won the relay at the end. As Hiromitsu bent down to Fujigaya, next to a teacher who reached the boy seconds before, Hiromitsu realized shocked that his roommate had lost consciousness.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hiromitsu arrived at Fujigaya and bent down to look after the boy, a teacher pushed him away slightly and looked at him with a piercing look. Hiromitsu was confused but the teacher quickly explained his action as he told him that he should be careful with touching someone who had lost conscience. The teacher carefully turned Fujigaya around so that the boy laid on his back and checked him. Soon Sakurai-sensei had arrived too and looked at the worried Hiromitsu.</p><p>“Kitayama-kun? What happened? This did not look like such a serious crash with Ninomiya-kun. Is Fujigaya-kun OK?” the teacher asked and Hiromitsu just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders for telling him that he didn't know either while watching his roommate.</p><p>The collapsed boy was completely pale and his forehead was covered with sweat. Further, there was a small laceration which seemed to be caused by the fall. It was bleeding a bit but did not seem to be dramatically from what Hiromitsu could tell. But did someone looking like that seemed to be OK?! His lips were dry and Fujigaya seemed really worn out. He must have had a very stressful night. Hiromitsu just could not stop worrying. He felt the desire to brush away the sweaty hair which stuck to Fujigaya’s sick-looking face. He wanted to caress his cheeks and his forehead and wanted to beg the boy for waking up again. His heartbeat drove him crazy and Hiromitsu had a hard time to breathe and holding back.</p><p>“Maybe he just overdid it, he has gotten a fever, has he been sick recently or something like that? He should definitely not participate in such competitions with a fever!” the other teacher said towards Hiromitsu with a strict voice after he had checked Fujigaya and had found out that the boy did not have received any bad injuries from braking down or bumping into Ninomiya-kun but needed to wake up again and to get checked the wound on his forehead.</p><p>“He, he has gotten some trouble with fever and headaches from time to time but he said it’s nothing serious. He always gets better quickly and stuff. I told him he should not participate when I learned he had a fever today too but… he did not want to hear, I’m sorry, I should have insisted on his not participating,” Hiromitsu said with a cracking voice.</p><p>He seemed really depressed and felt his guilty conscience grow and grow again. He really should have had insisted on Fujigaya not taking part in the challenges. It had been really exhausting. He knew that it was a bit much for the boy but what should he do? Fujigaya had wanted to participate, he had been looking forward to the festival so much, Hiromitsu just had not been able to forbid his roommate participation. But now the worst has happened. Why had Hiromitsu not seen it soon enough that it had already been too much for Fujigaya?</p><p>Sakurai-sensei patted Fujigaya's face slightly and called his name trying to wake him up but the boy did not react in any way. In the meantime the school’s doctor, Nakai-sensei had arrived at the scene too and insisted on taking Fujigaya to the sickroom until he woke up for checking him again and deciding if he had to go to the hospital or not. Sakurai-sensei took over the responsibility to carry the boy into the school’s building while the other teacher tried to calm down the audience a bit and asked them for cheering for all the students' good jobs instead. Hiromitsu followed Nakai-sensei and Sakurai-sensei, Miyata, as well as Yuta and the other members of Team Red, joined too.</p><p>Hiromitsu noticed Ninomiya standing a bit aside watching the whole scene. The senior student seemed pissed off for some reason and glared towards Fujigaya and Sakurai-sensei. Was he upset that his team did not win the challenge? Did he blame Fujigaya for his loss? Hiromitsu turned around wondering a few minutes longer but as soon as they had arrived at the school building he had completely forgotten about his strange school mate.</p><p>When Sakurai-sensei brought Fujigaya to lay down onto a bed in the sickroom and Nakai-sensei prepared some cooling pads to get rid of Fujigaya's fever, Hiromitsu and the others were called to stay outside of the room for not causing any more trouble. Yuta and the others decided to hide back to the festival to celebrate with their classmates but Hiromitsu offered to bring some fresh clothes for Fujigaya so that the boy could get out of the sweaty sports clothes. Nakai-sensei allowed him to do so and so Hiromitsu headed off to the dormitory and searched for fitting clothes in Fujigaya’s closet after he had changed his own sweaty clothes quickly. He ignored the cigarette packages which he found there and instead grabbed a T-shirt, a pair of socks and some trousers for his roommate. For a moment he thought about taking some fresh boxer shorts too but when the image of changing the conscienceless Fujigaya into fresh shorts Hiromitsu blushed so badly that he slammed the closet’s door and ran back to the sickroom. Nakai-sensei took the clothes and told him that he would take over. Nevertheless, Hiromitsu asked if he could stay with Fujigaya until he woke up.</p><p>“You are his roommate, Kitayama-kun, aren’t you?” Nakai-sensei asked from behind the curtain while he was changing Fujigaya’s clothes while Hiromitsu waited outside.</p><p>“Yeah,” the boy answered.</p><p>“You said Fujigaya has often problems with his health, right? Kitayama-kun, do you know more details about that?” Nakai-sensei asked.</p><p>Hiromitsu swallowed. He was not sure if he was supposed to tell all he knew about Fujigaya's state to the teachers since some parts seemed to be quite personal. But then he thought that if it would help Fujigaya getting better, he should tell what he knew or at least as much as he thought that would be OK.</p><p>“He often has got headaches and he does not sleep well. He has got a lot of nightmares. I think it’s because of stress but I’m not sure what is causing this stress,” of course he would not tell that Fujigaya left eh dormitory at some nights but well, the point with the stress was not a lie. “Maybe he has trouble with his family but I’m not sure about that.”</p><p>“Hm… I see, stress can express in many different ways and some people are fragile for getting health problems,” Nakai-sensei admitted. “Sakurai-sensei, did you call the boy's parents? Or are they part of the audience today? I didn't notice.”</p><p>“I already informed his father by phone but he seems to be really busy and said we should take care of his son.”</p><p>Hiromitsu cringed. Was that all of a reaction Sakurai-sensei got from Fujigaya’s father? Did not sound worried a bit! He could not believe it. So was is really the boy’s father who was responsible for Fujigaya’s condition?</p><p>When Nakai-sensei put the cooling pads onto Fujigaya’s hot forehead after he cleaned the small wound and put a band-aid onto it, the boy seemed to react the first time since he had collapsed. Hiromitsu stepped towards the boy’s bed and watched Fujigaya’s reaction who seemed to wake up again finally. When the boy opened his eyes slightly, it took a load off Hiromitsu’s mind and he was so relieved that he had to hold back so that he did not hug his roommate in front of his class teacher and the school’s doctor. Sakurai-sensei seemed to be really relieved too according to his huge sign.</p><p>“Fujigaya!” Hiromitsu whispered and watched the boy’s tired eyes searching for the source of the voices around him. Then he recognized Hiromitsu and looked into his eyes directly.</p><p>“Are you OK?” Hiromitsu asked.</p><p>Nakai-sensei begged Hiromitsu to step aside so that he could go through to the patient for checking him. Hiromitsu stepped back and watched the scene, worry came up his mind again.</p><p>“Fujigaya-kun, please try to sit up so that I can check you. Carefully, how are you feeling? Dizzy? Are you hurting somewhere?” Nakai-sensei asked and continued feeling the boy’s forehead, checking the reflexes of his eyes and his heartbeat as well. Fujigaya looked around confused and searched again for Hiromitsu.</p><p>“What happened? Where-” he asked with a tired voice looking at his roommate. Fujigaya looked so weak and tired. He was trembling slightly. Hiromitsu wanted to wrap his arms around the boy’s body but of course, he didn't.</p><p>He tried to smile and answered the boy’s question in a low voice. “Don’t worry, you’re in the school’s sickroom. You overdid it with the last challenge and collapsed after the crash with Ninomiya-senpai I didn’t know that your fever got that bad. I should have held you back, I’m sorry.”</p><p>His roommate’s eyes turned into a sad look and Fujigaya started to study his white blanket. “I messed up the relay, didn’t I?” he whispered.</p><p>“Ah, don’t worry Fujigaya, you were great! You nearly managed. It was just unlucky. Don’t worry about it. Your play in the basketball tournament was unbelievable!” Hiromitsu tried to cheer his roommate up. It hurt to see how down Fujigaya felt about that.</p><p>Nakai-sensei carefully pushed Fujigaya back into a lying position so that he could rest properly. He smiled towards the boy and said, “Don’t worry so much about the festival any more. You did your best. But please don’t participate in sport’s challenges the next time when you have got a fever! That’s really dangerous! You are lucky that you did not get any bad injuries, the wound on your forehead is just a small laceration, this will heal soon. Your reflexes seem OK too so I don’t think you got seriously hurt. Nevertheless, you should stay here for a while until your fever has decreased. Do you need something against the headache?”</p><p>Fujigaya nodded slightly and laid back to rest. Nakai-sensei brought him a glass of water and a pill that he took immediately after thanking for it. Then Nakai-sensei decided to stay back since he had to take care of a few other students with slight injuries from the festival outside. Sakurai-sensei agreed to stay another few minutes to watch over Fujigaya for the case he needed something else. Hiromitsu took one of the chairs in the room and sat down at Fujigaya’s side.</p><p>“You should sleep, you look tired,” he said and smiled towards the boy.</p><p>“What about you? You should go to the others and enjoy the celebration after the festival,” Fujigaya complained but Hiromitsu slightly shook his head.</p><p>“It’s OK, I’ll wait for a bit and join them later on. At least I still have to cool down my worry and anger. Don’t dare to make me worry so much again! You should really be more careful with your health, idiot!” Hiromitsu slightly poked Fujigaya’s shoulder with his fist and grinned.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Fujigaya answered and looked a bit ashamed.</p><p>Then both of them fell silent. Hiromitsu felt how his cheeks turned a bit red. Hearing Fujigaya saying sorry was really seldom but since the boy seemed to get warm towards Hiromitsu lately, he felt very happy. Hiromitsu’s heart was beating a bit faster when he thought about that. Maybe even if Fujigaya would never feel the same towards his roommate, they at least could turn out as pretty good friends.</p><p>Suddenly someone cleared his throat and Hiromitsu turned his head. Ah right, Sakurai-sensei was still in the room, he nearly forgot about that!</p><p>“I’m sorry for interrupting,” the teacher began and Hiromitsu slightly shook his head to tell Sakurai-sensei that it was no problem at all. “But, Fujigaya, if you don’t mind I’d like to talk to you,” the teacher stepped forward to the boy’s bed and it looked like he had quite a hard time for finding the right words, “Is there any trouble between you and your father? I called him about your breakdown but he didn’t seem willing to come for looking after you. I guess he’s quite busy, right?”</p><p>Hiromitsu looked at Sakurai-sensei with a confused look. Did the teacher really think that this was the right time for asking something like that since Fujigaya should better rest to calm down his fever? Fujigaya’s face turned dark and the boy looked really depressed.</p><p>“You should not have called him, Sensei,” Fujigaya complained. “I don’t really want to talk about that, I’m sorry. But don’t worry, I prefer him not to visit me anyway. It’s fine this way,” the boy said and looked down onto his white blanket. His fingers clenched the blanket’s fabric, Hiromitsu realized but he decided not to ask for more. Sakurai-sensei seemed to understand as well and signed.</p><p>“Well, if it’s OK for you I think there is nothing else left. But please, if you feel like talking about any problems, feel free to come to me. I’ll try to help my students as much as I can,” Fujigaya didn’t react. “Kitayama-kun, you’ll watch over him for a bit? I will go outside again for celebrating with our class. I think even if we did not win the relay we got in 2nd place in total so that’s quite a happy outcome! You guys were really great, I’m proud of you! I’m sorry that you cannot participate in the celebration, Fujigaya but please rest and make sure to get better soon. Kitayama-kun, I hope you will join the celebration later on!” with these words the teacher waved goodbye and left the two boys on their own.</p><p>“2nd place is really good, don’t you think so?” Hiromitsu asked to get his roommate's thoughts away from whatever made him look that depressed again.</p><p>It became obvious more and more to Hiromitsu that Fujigaya really seemed to have trouble with his family. At least even Sakurai-sensei had noticed something. But Hiromitsu knew it was not the right time for asking for more information. Maybe he just should wait until the boy got better and felt like talking about by his own will. Fujigaya nodded and tried to smile while Hiromitsu continued praising the boy’s abilities when it came to basketball again. Fujigaya seemed quite embarrassed but Hiromitsu could not help but smile about that fact and found his roommate totally cute!</p><p>After they talked about a few random things according to the sports festival and school in general, Fujigaya finally fell asleep again. Hiromitsu stayed at his side. When Fujigaya moved his head the cooling pad which had been replaced onto his forehead slipped down and landed on his pillow. Hiromitsu stood up and grabbed it to put it back into its place. Fujigaya moaned quietly when Hiromitsu touched his face to lay it back properly so that the cooling pad could not slip away again. The boy’s face felt pretty hot but his skin was soft and felt really good under the touch of his fingers.</p><p>The boy looked at his roommate for a few minutes, lost in his thoughts. Then suddenly he bowed down and came pretty close to Fujigaya’s face. He stopped just a few centimetres before to check again if Fujigaya was really asleep, then he closed his eyes, passed also the remaining space between them and pressed his lips slightly onto Fujigaya’s.</p><p>Hiromitsu drew back at once after just a short touching of their lips. His head was shot red and he immediately touched his own lips with his fingers. He held his breath for a few seconds and watched out for any reactions of Fujigaya. But his roommate did not wake up, fortunately. Hiromitsu took a deep breath and sank down onto his seat again. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. What the hell had he done?! He must have turned completely crazy kissing his sleeping roommate! What if Fujigaya had woken up?! What was he thinking? Waking up the sleeping beauty with a kiss?! He was quite sure he would have received a peppered punch right into his face by beauty Fujigaya if he would really have woken up, and what if someone had come into the room just this second?</p><p>“Idiot,” Hiromitsu whispered towards himself and tried to calm down his heart which was beating like crazy. He watched Fujigaya sleeping but his heart would not calm down a bit. He decided that he needed a small break. At least a bit of time for washing his face and cooling down a bit or his heart would burst if he sat there and watched the boy he liked so much for just a minute longer.</p><p>-------</p><p>In the bathroom, at the end of the corridor, Hiromitsu turned out the water tap again. The cold water felt really refreshing on his warm cheeks. He was holding the edges of the washbowl and then looked into the mirror. The water drops fell down from his hair and pearled from his chin. He sighed. Really, he thought he was not looking bad. In his former school, he was quite popular among the girls. He just was not interested in girls. He was interested in boys. Especially in his roommate Fujigaya. But he did not think that Fujigaya was interested in him, well, he didn’t sleep with girls so far (if Hiromitsu could believe what Fujigaya had told him and Hiromitsu did believe) but maybe he was just shy. Who knew what was up on Fujigaya’s mind? Maybe he was currently in love with some girl from the neighbourhood.</p><p>Hiromitsu sighed again. He should stop thinking about that. It made him pretty sad to think that he would never have a chance. Of course, he could not know. Maybe Fujigaya was interested in guys too? He was not sure. Fujigaya was quite a mystery when it came to the topic love and stuff and well, even if he would be interested in guys, Hiromitsu was pretty sure that Fujigaya would prefer guys who were not that small or annoying like him. He was pretty sure that Fujigaya would prefer guys, like his friend Wataru maybe? Hiromitsu shook his head to get rid of the picture of Fujigaya and Wataru kissing in front of his inner eye. He really should not think about stuff like that! It just drove him crazy more and more. The boy put fresh water into his face again and took a deep breath. It was alright. He would return to Fujigaya again and watch over his sleep not thinking about what could be possible and what not. This was not important right now. Important was that his roommate recovered soon and that they could continue getting friends. That was enough for Hiromitsu. At least for the moment. He would never ever again utilize a situation to kiss his roommate or to come close to him in any way when he was asleep and not able to react. What he had done was just being unfair. And Hiromitsu swore that something like this would never happen again.</p><p>When he returned to the school’s corridor for heading back towards the sickroom, someone passed Hiromitsu without taking any notice of the boy. Hiromitsu looked curiously and recognized Ninomiya who was walking pretty fast through the corridor. Somehow his school mate looked like he was in a hurry, maybe even angry. What was going on? While Hiromitsu was wondering, Sakurai-sensei showed up again. He was running, trying to catch up to the boy.</p><p>“Ninomiya-kun, wait! Wait! What have you planned? It was not only Fujigaya-kun’s fault that you two bumped into each other, you know? He’s definitely not liable for your loss! Pull yourself together,” the teacher was passing Hiromitsu without noticing him too and Hiromitsu crinkled his forehead. Was Ninomiya heading to the sickroom?! Did he want to bring Fujigaya to justice because of the messed up relay? Hiromitsu hurried to catch up to both of them too.</p><p>“You really don’t get it, do you?!” Ninomiya shouted, his voice sounding close to hysteria.</p><p>When Hiromitsu saw Sakurai-sensei grabbing Ninomiya’s wrist and turning the boy around after he was shouting that loud, he decided to hide behind a corner for not interrupting the conversation of them.</p><p>“Ninomiya-kun, calm down, please! Fujigaya-kun needs to rest right now so lower your voice!” Sakurai-sensei said in a sharp but not too loud tone and forced Ninomiya to look right into his eyes. The smaller boy glared at the teacher and looked really unsatisfied. He sighed.</p><p>“I knew it, you’re siding with him. You like that guy, don’t you?” Ninomiya asked, his voice cracked. Sakurai-sensei seemed surprised and let go of Ninomiya’s wrist.</p><p>“Of course, I like him, I like all of my students and I’m worried about all of them. What’s wrong with you? Do I need to worry about you too?” the teacher asked and lifted his hand to lay it onto Ninomiya’s shoulder who immediately took a step back.</p><p>“Don't dare to touch me again with those hands which whose you held this guy in your arms,” Ninomiya hissed and glared at the teacher. Sakurai-sensei seemed pretty confused.</p><p>“What are you talking about. I just carried him the way from outside to the sickroom. Seriously, what's going on?” he asked and tried to get closer to the boy again.</p><p>Ninomiya just pouted and seemed not willing to explain his strange behaviour. Hiromitsu was really confused. He did not really get what was going on there.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakurai-sensei tried again getting closer to Ninomiya who seemed quite in trouble. He touched his shoulder but the reaction was the same as before – Ninomiya took a step back and glared at him.</p><p>„Leave me alone. You're making me sick,“ the boy said with angry eyes and hurried to leave the scene looking pretty down, not to say hurt.</p><p>„Ninomiya-kun! Seriously, you... Argh,“ Sakurai-sensei was left behind. He let out a huge sigh after he had decided to not follow the student, stamped his foot and ran his fingers through his hair looking quite nervous.</p><p>The teacher turned around and suddenly noticed Hiromitsu who had been watching the scene from behind his corner and still wondered about this awkward situation and Ninomiya's even more awkward behaviour. Hiromitsu cringed when the teacher saw him but it seemed like he had been discovered anyways. So there was nothing to pretend that he did not eavesdrop. He stepped forward and started stuttering something to explain himself.</p><p>„Sakurai-sensei, I'm sorry, I just - I was in the men's' toilet for a bit, I didn't want to disturb so... I stood silent,“ the boy said and bowed a little to show that he was sorry. Somehow he really felt like he had barged into something that was totally not his business.</p><p>Sakurai-sensei seemed a bit ashamed and scratched his head a bit trying to smile towards his student. Why was he feeling ashamed? Hiromitsu' suspicions got higher but since he had got no real evidence he would stop thinking things that might not be true.</p><p>„No, I'm the one who's sorry, Kitayama-kun. I always thought that I was a good teacher but you see, I seem to be the opposite of. Not only that I did not take enough care about Fujigaya-kun earlier, but also Ninomiya-kun is pissed off because of me. I hope you don't lose all your respect towards me. I'll improve my teaching skills, I promise!“ the teacher answered and bowed a bit too.</p><p>Hiromitsu shook his head. „Don't worry Sensei. Well I don't know Ninomiya-senpai that well but he seems like a difficult person somehow,” Hiromitsu tried reading Sakurai-sensei's mind by checking his reaction. The teacher bit his lower lip but didn't comment. “And Fujigaya is, let's say he's difficult too and it's not that obvious to everyone that he has got problems since there are not many people who know him well it's no wonder that you did not notice earlier. I think it looked like he was just a rebel student skipping classes, right? To be honest this had been my first impression of him too. But don't worry too much. I'm already taking care of him. I'm sure I'll manage to get to know his problem and to solve it together with him. Please leave it to me.“</p><p>The teacher smiled at his student as he heard these words. Maybe the boy was right. People in the same age would be more fitting to help their classmates anyways. Even if he only has got the best intentions to help Fujigaya, he still was a teacher. And to think that students will run to their teacher immediately when they have got problems was just naive. Sakurai-sensei knew from his own experience that there were only just a handful of exceptions to that rule.</p><p>„You've managed to become his friend finally, right? Thanks for taking care of Fujigaya-kun. Please do your best,“ Sakurai-sensei said and laid his hand onto Hiromitsu's shoulder. „Let's look after your roommate then.“</p><p>Both of them entered the room and found Fujigaya still sleeping. But his sleep seemed to be quite stressful since the boy tossed and turned around and seemed to have a nightmare again. Sakurai-sensei picked up the cooling pad which had fallen to the floor and Hiromitsu put his hand onto Fujigaya's forehead.</p><p>„Damn, his fever is rising again,“ he whispered and wondered what he could do.</p><p>Sakurai-sensei had already prepared a new cooling pad and put it onto the boy's forehead who seemed to calm down a bit after that. Hiromitsu sighed. This must be the help in this situation. But at this point, Fujigaya would definitely not be able to leave the sickroom today. Nakai-sensei would not allow the boy to leave to his own room in the dormitory in this state.</p><p>„Kitayama-kun, don't you want to join the celebration for a bit? I can look over Fujigaya-kun,“ Sakurai-sensei offered but Hiromitsu shook his head.</p><p>„It's OK. I'll stay here,“ the boy said and sat back onto his seat. Hiromitsu did not want to impute anything to his teacher but somehow he did not want to leave him alone with Fujigaya. Maybe that was just a strange feeling and it's not like he didn't trust Sakurai-sensei but just in case.</p><p>-------</p><p>Hiromitsu left the sickroom two hours ago when he got thrown out by Nakai-sensei who finally had returned from band-aiding little injuries from the sports festival's participants. The doctor insisted on Hiromitsu to leave so that Fujigaya could rest properly.</p><p>„You may visit him tomorrow after your classes again so don't worry. I'll stay here overnight too and take care of the patient,“ Nakai-sensei promised and shoved Hiromitsu out of the room slightly. The boy wanted to protest but the doctor did not let him say any more words but continued speaking himself instead, „Could you please bring some private stuff of Fujigaya tomorrow? Maybe I will keep him in the sickroom for a few days so I think he could need something to read or some music and his homework of course. I guess since you are his roommate you can take care of that, right?“</p><p>Hiromitsu nodded and Nakai-sensei smiled happily. „That's great! And now, go celebrate, finally! Everyone is waiting for you! And make sure that you guys don't go to bed too late! Tomorrow it's back to school!“</p><p>Then the doctor closed the door. Hiromitsu, as well as Sakurai-sensei who had been thrown out too, stood in the corridor exchanging a short look.</p><p>„I guess it can't be helped,“ Sakurai-sensei stated and patted the boy's shoulder before guiding Hiromitsu through the school's building out to the school's yard where the celebration was still going on. „Please enjoy the evening together with your friends!“</p><p>Yuta and Miyata came running towards Hiromitsu when they saw the boy showing up.</p><p>„Hiro! You're here finally! We were waiting for you! Is Fujigaya-kun OK?“ Yuta asked and looked at his best friend worried.</p><p>„Well, he's still feverish but besides from that, it's nothing serious. He's asleep now. I'll visit him tomorrow again,“ the boy said and tried to smile to not making the others worrying that much like he already did.</p><p>„Let's visit him together tomorrow!“ Miyata suggested and Yuta nodded.</p><p>„That's a good idea!“ Hiromitsu smiled and joined his friends celebrating the sports festival and their 2nd place in total.</p><p>It seemed that Hiromitsu now was not the only one worrying about Fujigaya, about his friend, and it seemed that Fujigaya was making friends even more also with his other classmates. Somehow this made Hiromitsu happy. When Fujigaya's number of friends increased there will be less to worry about in the future. They would support him, it did not matter how much trouble he had got. Hiromitsu was bond and determined to help Fujigaya even if the boy was not willing to tell him about his problems right now. The time for this would come, Hiromitsu was sure about that.</p><p>-------</p><p>Later this evening when the student's parents and relatives left the celebration together with their children, the students who lived in the dormitory headed back to their rooms too. Since there has not been much time for them because they were busy with their visitors, Nikaido and Senga just joined to accompany Hiromitsu on the way back to the dormitory.</p><p>“Hey, Kitayama-senpai, your team had been really amazing!” Nikaido stated impressed and patted his school mate's shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you but I guess in the end your team was even better!” Hiromitsu laughed since Nikaido as well as Senga were both members of Team Green which finally had gathered 1st place in total in the challenge. “Good job, Senga-kun!” Hiromitsu referred to the boy's effort in the relay.</p><p>“Thank you,” was Senga's short answer coming together with a proud little smile and a short nodding of his head.</p><p>“Yeah, we won the whole thing, you're right, but I guess if Fujigaya-senpai didn't collapse it would have been pretty tough for us! Your team, as well as Ninomiya-senpai's team, would have had the chance of beating us completely! So, your bad luck was our luck somehow. I'm sorry about that. By the way, how is Fujigaya-senpai?” Nikaido bubbled. He seemed worried too or at least he was pretty curious which would fit his character too if not to say even more Hiromitsu thought.</p><p>“He'll get better soon, I'm sure,” he tried to smile but he was aware of the fact that his eyes must be full of worry again. </p><p>Somehow it made him pretty nervous to know that Fujigaya would not sleep in the same room as him for tonight and maybe for a few more. He just got so used to the boy's present and the last night full of worry because Fujigaya had not shown up had been quite enough for Hiromitsu. Well, Nakai-sensei would take care of the boy and at least this time he knew where Fujigaya was so he would be in good hands but nevertheless it was a strange feeling.</p><p>Suddenly Nikaido put his arm around Hiromitsu and rushed a few steps forward together with him, leaving Senga behind, who seemed to daydream a bit.</p><p>“Senpai, there is something I would like to ask you,” the younger one started and looked into Hiromitsu's eyes directly. “But please, maybe I'm wrong so don't get angry about me, OK?”</p><p>“Eh? What is it, Nikaido-kun? Spill it out, I don't have anything to hide from you and I won't kill you,” Hiromitsu answered and smiled to comfort the boy.</p><p>“Well...” Nikaido continued and it seemed like he was going to ask something that was a bit embarrassing for him. He lowered his voice to make sure that no-one except Hiromitsu could hear him talking. “I just got this suspicion for a while, could it be that you are interested in Fujigaya-senpai? You know... could it be that you are in love with him?”</p><p>Hiromitsu choked on his own breath. Maybe there WAS something he had to hide from Nikaido.</p><p>“What?!” he asked. This was impossible, he was pretty sure that he had been hiding his feelings pretty well. Even Yuta, who was supposed to be the only one he told about his real sexual orientation did not know that Hiromitsu had a crush on Fujigaya. How could his kohai know about that?!</p><p>“I'm sorry, did I got the wrong impression? I was just thinking, you're so often worried a lot about him and you're trying to make friends with him so desperately and the looks that you give him from time to time. I'm really sorry if I misread them but,” Nikaido-kun continued and laughed to cover up the embarrassing situation.</p><p>“Wait, wait,” Hiromitsu said and waved his hand for making Nikaido-kun stop talking. He guessed that there was nothing to hide any more and since Nikaido-kun has become a pretty good friend to Hiromitsu he didn't want to have any secrets if the boy already suspected the truth. “Well, you're right, OK? But why the heck... is it really THAT obvious?!” Hiromitsu asked quietly and he felt the slight panic in his own voice as well as his red shot cheeks when he reminded the kiss he shared with Fujigaya this day. Well, sharing was said too much of course since Fujigaya had been asleep.</p><p>Nikaido sighed and sounded relieved. “Oh really? So I didn't get it wrong? Aw, that's so cute!”</p><p>“Please, don't tell anyone, OK?! And don't dare to call me cute, idiot!” Hiromitsu whispered to his friend embarrassed and Nikaido nodded immediately.</p><p>“Of course I won't! Don't worry! But really, that's nothing you have to be ashamed about, right?” the younger one smiled towards his senpai.</p><p>“Nikaido-kun, why...” Hiromitsu was quite worried. He didn't want the whole world to know about his hidden feelings, about his little secret. So if even his younger school mate was able to tell, how must he look like for other people?</p><p>Nikaido laughed a bit and waved his hand. “Ah... no, don't worry, Kitayama-senpai! It's not THAT obvious. I guess I've got an eye for something like that since I'm interested in boys too, you know? But yeah, please don't tell anyone either, OK? Ah and maybe you're interested in hearing this. We are not the only ones who... you-know-what. I bet Ninomiya-senpai is interested in guys too and there are already a few more I suspect to be,” the young student winked and laughed.</p><p>'OMG, where did I end up here?' Hiromitsu thoughts laughingly and imagined how shocked Yuta would react if he found out of Hiromitsu's secret crush.</p><p>“Hey, Nika-chan, what are you guys talking about so secretly?” Senga suddenly squeezed into the conversation. He had seemed to be finished with daydreaming and Nikaido seemed to have caught his attention again.</p><p>“Nothing important, Ken-chan,” Nikaido answered and linked arms with his roommate with a broad grin on his face. “I just wanted to learn senpai's best tricks at basketball, right Kitayama-senpai?”</p><p>“Uhm, yeah, that's right,” Hiromitsu answered but he and Nikaido exchanged a last knowing look. Hiromitsu smirked. He had known that Nikaido was a quite curious person but he did not know that he was so up to date about stuff like this.</p><p>-------</p><p>Later on back in his room, Hiromitsu found himself walking up and down nervously. He was still worried about Fujigaya. He had to stop this. He had to trust Nakai-sensei, he was a doctor at least! Hiromitsu sighed and put his head back so that he could study the ceiling. Like expected there was nothing interesting that could get his attention away from Fujigaya so the result was another deep sigh and further running up and down the room. Maybe Hiromitsu should prepare some stuff to bring to Fujigaya the next day. Some private stuff told the doctor, right? Fujigaya needed another set of fresh clothes.</p><p>The boy opened Fujigaya's closet and searched for fresh clothes again. He put out another T-shirt as well as trousers and socks again and this time he even pulled himself together and reached for some boxer shorts. After putting all of them into a bag he searched Fujigaya's desk for some CDs. Then he took a closer look at Fujigaya's shelf. To be honest he never did have watched closely what the boy had got in his shelf. Of course, he found some school books there like in his own shelf. Then there were a lot more CDs than even were spread on Fujigaya's desk and some books. Hiromitsu looked closer to get what kind of books Fujigaya was reading. It was interesting to find out that Fujigaya seemed to prefer criminal novels and thrillers – just like Hiromitsu did! So no wonder that Fujigaya liked detective movies too. Hiromitsu couldn't resist but smile all over his face. There was a connection between them since they shared the same interest. The boy was very happy about that and since he could not find a book Fujigaya seemed to be reading right at the moment he guessed that the boy just had finished one and did not start reading a new one. Maybe this was his chance, Hiromitsu thought. He went to his own shelf, stretched out and reached for the first volume of his favourite novel series – the mysterious criminal cases surrounding inspector Koyama. Maybe Fujigaya was interested in this one too, he wanted to lend him the first volume to find out.</p><p>After preparing all these stuff Hiromitsu finally got tired enough to decide to get to sleep. At least he wanted to try... it turned out pretty hard though since so much was on his mind. This day had been pretty eventful. The sports festival, the worrying about Fujigaya who showed up too late (fortunately he showed up finally) then the thrilling challenges, the crash of Fujigaya and Ninomiya as well as Fujigaya's break down, of course, worrying again, then this awkward situation between Ninomiya and Sakurai-sensei, Nikaido finding out about Hiromitsu's silent crush and still worrying about Fujigaya again. And then there was this awkward feeling that Hiromitsu had forgotten to do something really important but what could it be? With his thoughts circulating around his head in the dark it took quite a long time until the boy finally fell asleep but when he managed to do so his sleep could not get broken by anything...</p><p>...until his cellphone began ringing non-stop in the next morning.</p><p>Hiromitsu got up with a loud sigh and he reached out for his cellphone which laid somewhere on his messed up blanket. Without reading the callers name or number and with his eyes still half shut the boy picked up the call.</p><p>“Good morning, who's disturbing?” he murmured and closed his eyes again, trying to hold back a yawn.</p><p>“Hiromitsu! How dare you?! What's that kind of greeting?!” a familiar voice on the other end of the line scolded him – his mother! Suddenly the boy was awake completely.</p><p>“Mum! Good morning! Ah, I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired, you know?” he answered. “How are you?”</p><p>“What? The question should be, how are YOU! Are you OK? I was waiting for your call yesterday! Didn't you promise to call me and to tell me every single detail about the sports festival since I could not come to visit you? Did you forget about your own mother?” oh noes, not that whiny voice of his mother! Hiromitsu smacked his forehead and moaned.</p><p>“Ah... Mom, I knew that I had forgotten something important,” he sighed. “I'm so sorry! It was so stressful yesterday, I completely forgot! Totally my fault! I'm sorry!” The picture of Fujigaya breaking down came up the boy's mind again causing another sigh.</p><p>“I understand... you young guys doing sports the whole day and celebrating your success. Must be pretty stressful, right?” oh yeah, his mother sounded pretty sarcastic, at first, at least. “OK, it's OK. But since you're awake now, what about telling me a bit about the festival? I've got a few minutes until work starts. Did you do a good job? I'm sure you did! Did you win all of the challenges?”</p><p>Now his mother sounded pretty excited. Hiromitsu smiled and he knew that his mother would have loved to participate in the cheering of the audience for her boys. He would have liked it too since his mother had been present in all the former sports festivals and school events in his former school years. It had been a pity that his mother couldn't get a day off from work but Hiromitsu knew that her job had got some great responsibility and that she had just started at the new working place so getting days off was quite tough now.</p><p>“Well, my team got in 2nd place,” Hiromitsu began.</p><p>“Oh, really? That's great! Tell me more!” his mother encouraged her boy. Hiromitsu felt a bit embarrassed about his overexcited mother. Nevertheless, he continued and told her everything about the basketball tournament and the relay. He even told her about Fujigaya getting too late but saving the basketball game and breaking down in the end.</p><p>“Oh that really sounds bad, is the boy OK? Sounds pretty tough. I guess he's a good friend of you, right? You must have been so worried,” Hiromitsu's mother commented about the story.</p><p>“Well, somehow,” Hiromitsu answered and felt how his face must be getting red again. Fujigaya was not really someone he would call a “good friend”. Therefore their relationship was quite to lose and Fujigaya was just slowly starting to trust Hiromitsu. But Fujigaya had become unbelievable important for Hiromitsu. Of course, he wouldn't tell his mother since he did not want to explain his feelings towards boys. At least not now. He was sure she got to find out soon enough – at least he was his mother!</p><p>Hiromitsu told his mother that he had to visit Fujigaya before classes started to give him some new clothes so she said goodbye, told her son how proud she was about his great success in the festival and promised to call him another day. When Hiromitsu had shut his cellphone he got up, changed into his school uniform and grabbed the stuff for Fujigaya.</p><p>Since Hiromitsu had decided to drop breakfast and head to his roommate instead, he just gulped down a glass of water and headed to the school building without showing up in the dormitory's dining room. When he knocked at the sickroom's door, it took a few moments until someone opened. It was Nakai-sensei like expected. The doctor looked a bit sleepy and the smell of fresh coffee came out the doorway.</p><p>“Good morning, Sensei!”</p><p>“Good morning, Kitayama-kun, what are you doing here so early? I expected you to show up after classes,” the doctor said and gave Hiromitsu a wondered look.</p><p>“I thought, maybe, if Fujigaya-kun is awake already or if he cannot sleep any longer later on. He might get bored, right? I brought a book for him and some new clothes as well, may I come in, please?” Hiromitsu stuttered and looked at the doctor with big eyes.</p><p>“Well, why not, come in, he woke up a few minutes ago and I gave him something for breakfast,” Nakai-sensei stated and stepped aside so that Hiromitsu could enter the room with a thankful smile on his face.</p><p>“Good morning, Fujigaya! How are you?” he chimed and headed to the boy's bed. </p><p>Fujigaya was already eating breakfast even if he looked not very amused about that. Maybe he was not really hungry. Then he turned around and faced his roommate. The boy still looked really tired, he had got dark circles around the eyes but he did not look that ill like the day before. Also, the bandage has gotten removed from his forehead and instead of that, there was just a band-aid on the place of his wound. Hiromitsu was really relieved and smiled towards his roommate.</p><p>“Good morning,” Fujigaya said in a tired voice and drank on his warm cup of tea. His lips formed to blow the hot tea after the first swallow seemed to had been too hot. Hiromitsu's eyes got caught by this reaction and got stuck on Fujigayas beautiful full lips which at least didn't look that dry like yesterday any longer. Those lips... Hiromitsu had kissed... secretly... the memory about that made him feel dizzy. How much did he want to replay this scene ever and ever again but well, he had sworn to never ever do something like that to his sleeping beauty.</p><p>“Ah, look, I brought you some stuff,” Hiromitsu said for distracting his own thoughts of that stupid stuff. He put the bag onto Fujigaya's bed. Then he turned around to the doctor. “Nakai-sensei, do you think Fujigaya-kun can leave the sickroom soon?”</p><p>While he was waiting for an answer, Fujigaya had already started to look what there was hidden in the bag and thanked Hiromitsu for the new clothes he really could use well since it had been a tough night and his actual shirt was pretty sweaty from the fevered nightmares he had dreamed.</p><p>“His fever got better but to be sure I'll check again in the evening,” the doctor stated.</p><p>“Ah, Kitayama-kun? That's your book, isn't it?” Fujigaya suddenly asked and pointed to inspector Koyama's first thrilling case.</p><p>Hiromitsu nodded. “I'll lend it to you if you would like to read it. I thought since you seem to like such stories.”</p><p>“Thank you! I saw you reading this and thought it must be really good since you get so distracted by it so often,” Fujigaya said and smiled while he was checking the blurb of the novel.</p><p>“Really?” Hiromitsu asked excitedly. “Why didn't you ask earlier if I could lend it to you when you're interested? I've got lots of volumes, you know?”</p><p>“I didn't want to bother you,” Fujigaya answered shyly and Hiromitsu just wanted to protest and to assure his roommate that this would not have been a problem when they got interrupted by Nakai-sensei.</p><p>“Boys, I'm sorry to interrupt you but Kitayama-kun, you should head to your classroom or you'll be late for classes! And Fujigaya-kun, you have to take a rest. You can read of course but don't overdo it, OK? Just sleep after finishing your breakfast when you're still tired.”</p><p>“Yeah,” both boys answered the same time so that they exchanged a look.</p><p>“OK, then I'll bring you the class papers, later on, Fujigaya. Get better!” Hiromitsu waved goodbye and left the sickroom when Nakai-sensei shoved him out again. He headed to his classroom, thinking about nothing else than the happy outcome of Fujigaya making progress and wanting to read his favourite book. Hiromitsu hoped that Fujigaya liked it so that they had something to talk about later on.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as there was lunch break, Hiromitsu was up and out of the classroom so quickly that nobody really realized where he was going to. Actually his plan had been to eat lunch together with Yuta and Miyata and to visit Fujigaya after the last classes were finished. But somehow he just wanted to check out quickly how his roommate felt today. So Hiromitsu hurried downstairs and nearly crashed into Nakai-sensei who opened the door of the sickroom the same time Hiromitsu wanted to knock at it.</p><p>„Kitayama-kun! You surprised me!“ Nakai-sensei stated when he stepped a bit backwards for preventing them from a crash. „Weren't you supposed to show up later on?!“</p><p>„Nakai-sensei, I just wanted to check out,“ Hiromitsu started and tried to get a look into the room where Fujigaya laid on his bed. He could not really see him from this ankle.</p><p>„Fujigaya-kun is fine so don't worry,“ the doctor said.</p><p>„That's great but I just wanna...“</p><p>„Fine, come in. But hurry, he needs rest,“ Nakai-sensei finally gave in. „I'll be right back in a few minutes.“</p><p>„Fujigaya, how are you?“ Hiromitsu asked when he jumped to the side of the boy’s bed. Fujigaya looked up from the book he was currently reading. Hiromitsu was amazed when he saw how far Fujigaya had gotten in these few hours with reading Koyama’s adventure. “Wow, you have already read that much? I guess I have to bring you the next volume later on!”</p><p>“Hey Kitayama. Yeah, that would be great! This book is amazing! I really like it!” Fujigaya answered and his eyes were shining slightly.</p><p>Hiromitsu smirked and tried to not doing that too much since his heart felt like it was jumping on a trampoline. “It really is! I’m glad you like it! But what about your fever? Do you get enough rest?” the boy asked his roommate. He was still worried about the boy’s health.</p><p>“Still there but I think it’s getting better. I even don’t understand why Nakai-sensei insists on keeping me here. I’m already used to this level of fever, that's not really a big deal,” Fujigaya stated and indicated rolling of his eyes.</p><p>“You’re much too careless with your health, Fujigaya! You should not say fever is not a big deal at least not when you’ve got some so often as you do. There’s something wrong with you and your body wants to show this to you and to make you rest. It would be even better if you could get rid of the trigger of that fever but I don’t know what it is so that’s something you have to think about,” Hiromitsu knew that this would touch on a subject that Fujigaya preferred to not talking about. Maybe he even tried to block it. He also knew that Fujigaya would not talk about that to him if he forced him to so he held back and just offered his help instead. “I’ll be there for you so if you need help or someone to talk to, please tell me, OK?”</p><p>Fujigaya seemed a bit desperate when he heard Hiromitsu talking like that. Of course, Hiromitsu was right. His problem attacked his body already that much but how was he supposed to deal with it otherwise? He was not sure if Hiromitsu would understand his situation. He thought that he might despise him if he found out what happened in Fujigaya's past. At least the boy despised himself for that and did not want other people to know. It was hard enough that way…</p><p>“Ah, so I’ll bring you the next volume of the novel series later on. Do you need anything else from our room?” Hiromitsu continued when he saw that Fujigaya was lost in thoughts again and really did not seem to want to talk about anything related to his situation. The boy sighed. There was nothing left but to hope that someday Fujigaya would make a step forward and ask for Hiromitsu’s help. Hopefully, this would not happen when it was already too late.</p><p>“I think that’s all,” the taller one answered and tried to smile towards his roommate. He was really happy about his roommate caring about him and offering his help. Of course, he would not admit something like that in front of him but it made him feel a bit happier though that there was still someone left who wanted him to stay well. At least as long as he did not mess up.</p><p>Hiromitsu tried to cheer up Fujigaya a bit with telling him that Yuta and Miyata would join visiting him after classes. They wanted to tell Fujigaya a bit from the celebration since he had totally missed that. Hiromitsu also said that he hoped that Nakai-sensei would let Fujigaya returning to his own room again this evening but unfortunately this was not his decision to make. Then he waved goodbye and left.</p><p>Even if Fujigaya did not want to admit, he was already looking forward to the end of classes today. Not only that he wanted to read the sequel of that thrilling novel he had almost finished reading but somehow he was also looking forward to seeing his roommate again. The boy wondered about this since he had been feeling quite the opposite a few months ago when he first met this small annoying boy who thought that he had got the right to barge into his life only because a teacher told him to make Fujigaya more ease. But well, a lot of things had happened, Hiromitsu had already proven that he did not only mess around with his roommate because Sakurai-sensei had told him to do so. Lately, Fujigaya could even feel the honesty of Hiromitsu’s care. Since this feeling was very rare to him he first didn’t know how to deal with it.</p><p>Well, he didn’t even know exactly how to deal with it now but at least he began to feel happy about this and had learned that Hiromitsu seemed to be someone he could consider trusting. Suddenly he became feeling save around him and so his roommate was not that annoying any longer. Fujigaya really had started to enjoy being something that was called “friends” with the boy and with his classmates. He really had enjoyed watching movies together or practising and participating in the school festival with all of them. Somehow all of this made him feel more ease and happy these days and it was a completely different feeling than when he messed around with Wataru. So this must be what was called friendship, right?, Fujigaya thought and decided to keep his secret for not ruining this new gained friendship.</p><p>-------</p><p>A few minutes later Hiromitsu popped up in his classroom again. Yuta jumped in his seat when he saw his best friend entering the room.</p><p>“Hiro~” he started whining, “Where have you been? This was a little long for just going to the toilet!” the boy complained and punched Hiromitsu’s shoulder.</p><p>Miyata just sat there and shoved in his lunch like he was really very hungry. The boys sat down too and Hiromitsu searched for his lunch in his bag. There were only a few minutes left of lunch break but at least that was enough for eating a bit. Somehow the boy was not really hungry anyway. His stomach even felt already full since he had visited his roommate. Not to say – full of butterflies – like a little schoolgirl in love would say. Ah, he was getting embarrassing.</p><p>-------</p><p>Right after classes had finished, Yuta and Miyata already antedated to Fujigaya while Hiromitsu headed into his room for picking up the next volume of Inspector Koyama’s cases for his roommate. When he entered the room, he heard the vibration of a phone from Fujigaya’s desk and went thereto to check out who was calling. It was Wataru. Hiromitsu hesitated for a moment. He wondered what this guy wanted and if he and Fujigaya had already made up again since their recent fight Hiromitsu had watched. The call stopped and Hiromitsu turned around towards his shelf and reached out for the book he wanted to bring his roommate. Then the vibration sound on the desk was there again. Hiromitsu froze in his movement and sighed. He turned around again and looked at the display of the phone. Wataru. Again. He decided to pick up.</p><p>“Hello, Kitayama speaking,” he answered the call and waited for Wataru’s reaction.</p><p>“Kitayama?! What the hell, why is it that I always get you on the phone when I’m calling Taisuke?!” the boy grumbled through the phone. Hiromitsu rolled his eyes. “Where is Taisuke?! I try to reach him the whole day, why does he not pick up the phone?”</p><p>Hiromitsu waited until Wataru had finished grumbling and took a deep breath for answering, “Fujigaya is in the sickroom. Yesterday during the sports festival he collapsed and since then he has got a fever. He left his phone in our room,” for some reason Hiromitsu wanted to highlight the small word “our”.</p><p>“What?! Collapsed? Why?” Wataru asked surprised.</p><p>“Well, I guess because people like you stress him that much and he has reached a point where he can't handle it otherwise any longer,” Hiromitsu answered in a pissed off sounding voice. He didn’t know if Wataru had really something to do with that but the last time he and Fujigaya had a fight, Fujigaya had got a fever nearly immediately after that.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Wataru protested on the other side of the line.</p><p>“Let me ask you one thing – what did you guys do the whole night yesterday? I guess it was you who called Fujigaya out that night, right? He nearly missed the festival, you know? I don’t know what kind of problems you two have got but Fujigaya really wanted to participate and we all were depending on him and feared he would not show up and on top of that, he really was troubled that time. I saw it. He already had a light fever then so no wonder that he collapsed! There must have something happened, right?” the boy knew that it was not his part to spy behind Fujigaya’s back but maybe he could find out something helpful for supporting Fujigaya.</p><p>“Are you crazy?! As I would tell you! Ask Taisuke himself, your bad luck if he does not tell you by choice,” was the snippy answer. “So now would you please forward me to Taisuke? I need to talk to him!”</p><p>Hiromitsu hung up the call without saying goodbye and let the cellphone slide into his pocket. He would give Fujigaya his phone later on so that Wataru could tell him whatever he wanted to. Then he grabbed the book he wanted to lend Fujigaya and ran back to the school’s sickroom.</p><p>-------</p><p>When he entered the room Nakai-sensei looked at him with a not really amused look.</p><p>“What?” Hiromitsu asked critically as he wondered what he could have done wrong.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you that Fujigaya-kun needs some rest? Do you think celebrating a party here in the sickroom makes him getting well again?” the doctor asked the boy and crossed his arms in front of the white doctor’s overall. He continued with a hint of rolling the eyes. “Hurry up to get them out of the room in at least half of an hour or I will kick out ALL of you!”</p><p>Hiromitsu nodded and went to Fujigaya’s bed. He was surprised and now he could understand why Nakai-sensei was calling this a party. The half of Team Red had joined Miyata and Yuta to visit Fujigaya! Hiromitsu recognized Tanaka Juri as well as Kyoumoto Taiga from the junior year and grinned when he realized that Juri was teasing Miyata again for not fitting in the Team because he had to join Team Blue the last day. For protecting his classmate, Yuta scolded Juri for teasing a senpai of his but the younger one just grinned, gave another teasing comment and enjoyed Taiga’s not ending giggling. After that both of them received a peppered pound against the backs of their heads from Nikaido who was there as well, Senga accompanying him like his little add-on like always.</p><p>“Yo, Yuta, what’s going on here?” Hiromitsu asked and gave his best friend a questioning look.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Hiro but we met the juniors on the corridor and they asked about Fujigaya’s condition, we couldn’t prevent them from coming along and Nikaido-kun and Senga-kun were already here when we arrived. I hope it’s OK for Fujigaya but he looked quite happy about the visit.”</p><p>Hiromitsu could not help but smile when he saw his roommate smiling. That was really a rare sight. Fujigaya seemed like a completely different person. Hiromitsu could not believe that there had been uncountable fights and frozen times without any speaking between them and that Fujigaya had nearly no contact to classmates and other people either. He could not believe that this was the same person who looked depressive nearly every day and got sick so easily. Right now he also did not look sick. A bit tired maybe but he looked quite well. The young man pushed through the juniors who wanted to quarrel with Nikaido and approached Fujigaya.</p><p>“How are you?” Hiromitsu asked the boy and took a closer look. He smiled but really looked tired. There were dark circles around Fujigaya eyes and he was a bit pale.</p><p>“I’m OK, thanks!” Fujigaya answered and smiled shyly towards his roommate.</p><p>Hiromitsu’s heart forgot to beat for a few seconds but then he pulled himself together and turned around to the chatting crowd of boys. Miyata was still complaining and tried to convince Juri and Taiga that they should show more respect towards older students but he got completely ignored by them since Nikaido seemed to be much more interesting. Senga just stood there a little bit behind Nikaido and watched the scene with crossed arms. Yuta sighed.</p><p>“Guys, please! Could you leave the sickroom now? Nakai-sensei says Fujigaya needs rest,” Hiromitsu said in a louder voice and the boys stopped talking.</p><p>Yuta nodded understanding and pointed out that he and Miyata had to leave school for going home anyways. Nikaido turned around and asked Senga if they should watch a movie in the common room then and Taiga mentioned something about the homework he and Juri wanted to do together in their room in the school’s dormitory. Fujigaya thanked them for the visit and in small groups, they left the room so that Fujigaya and Hiromitsu were the only once left behind.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I hope they were not too exhausting with their visit! Seems like they wanted to celebrate together with you since you could not join the party after the sport’s festival,” Hiromitsu said and brushed his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“That’s OK. The festival must have been really great,” the boy answered and laid back a bit so that his head rested again on his huge pillow. “It’s nice that they are all thinking and worrying about me,” he added in a quiet voice.</p><p>Hiromitsu pulled a chair towards the bed’s site and sat down. He made a pouting face and looked at Fujigaya critically.</p><p>“You remember? When I first was worried about you, you suspected me to following only Sakurai-sensei’s orders and you were not really nice to me. I think you’re not really used to people being nice to you, right?” Hiromitsu said.</p><p>Fujigaya bit on his lip. “ It’s not that easy to trust people, you know?” he whispered.</p><p>The boy's eyes looked very sad when he said that and Hiromitsu wondered again who was to blame that Fujigaya had thoughts like these. There must have happened something in his past that really had pushed him down. Something must have really been messed up in this boy’s life. Again he looked really depressed. Hiromitsu felt guilty and decided to cheer him up again. Maybe the new book would help a bit he thought but just the moment he wanted to hand over the novel to his roommate, the cellphone in his pocket started to vibrate again. Irritated the boy fished for it and took it in his hand.</p><p>“Ah, I nearly forgot I brought your cellphone along, Fujigaya!” he said and looked at the display of the phone.</p><p>Damn. It was Wataru again. Hiromitsu regretted already that he had pulled out the phone. When Fujigaya was already depressed, talking to Wataru maybe made things even worse.</p><p>“I think you don’t wanna get disturbed now, you should rest a bit, right? I can bring it to you another time,” Hiromitsu tried to save the situation but of course, Fujigaya was curious about the caller and reached out his hand.</p><p>Hiromitsu gave him the cellphone. Fujigaya took a look on the caller’s name and his face seemed to turn even paler than it already was. So Hiromitsu had been right – talking to Wataru was not really helping Fujigaya to get better. What the hell did happen between those two boys? The first time he had seen them together when he had spied on Fujigaya this one time, they had looked pretty close… Fujigaya took a deep breath and picked up the call.</p><p>“What do you want again? I told you that I don’t want to see you and I don’t want to talk to you. Leave me alone," Fujigaya hissed into the phone and wanted to hang up already but the boy on the other end of the line seemed to hold him back. “What?… You the hell know what you did wrong, Wataru, don’t play dumb! Just because we are friends for such a long time does not mean you can do everything you like so stop this shit already!” Fujigaya’s voice had become louder and louder and he really looked stressed again and Hiromitsu’s worry rose again too. “Ah and if you see my old man – who does not really seem to be a bit interested in his son but well, fuck that – you can say him that I don’t want to see him either! Bye!”</p><p>Fujigaya plunked his cellphone onto the white blanket after he had hung up aggressively. Hiromitsu watched him with a worried look. That was not good. Really not good. Nakai-sensei came close to them and asked what was going on and when he saw Fujigaya’s pale and angry face he leaned forward and put his hand onto Fujigaya’s forehead who immediately freaked out and pushed away from the doctor’s hand.</p><p>“Fujigaya-kun, calm down, your fever is rising again when you’re fussing like that!” Nakai-sensei said in a strict voice.</p><p>When Fujigaya’s phone rang again Hiromitsu twitched. His roommate grabbed the phone, checked up the caller, then he stood up – ignoring Nakai-sensei’s scolding that he should stay in bed – picked up, screamed “Leave me alone!” into his cellphone, hung up, smashed the phone against the wall – which immediately broke into pieces and sunk down onto the floor breathing hard when his knees seemed to give in. He didn’t care and just started mumbling something no one could understand clearly but sounded like complaining about his friend, his father, a “she” and begging for leaving him alone. Fujigaya pressed his hands against his head and crouched down, his voice seemed to crack.</p><p>Hiromitsu and Nakai-sensei both hurried forward and helped the boy standing up again. His whole body was trembling and seemed to be so weak that Hiromitsu wondered how he was even able to stand up a few seconds ago. They made him sit down onto his bed again although he was struggling and seemed to not want to get touched then Nakai-sensei grabbed the boy’s shoulders and shook him.</p><p>“Fujigaya, pull yourself together! Calm down!” the doctor shouted. Fujigaya then stopped mumbling stuff and instead focused his eyes onto the doctor. “Calm down, OK? Everything is going to be alright!”</p><p>Fujigaya’s glassy eyes looked to Nakai-sensei and the corner of his mouth twitched a bit as if he was trying to laugh. “What do YOU know… everything’s a mess,” Fujigaya whispered, looked down again and buried his face in his shaping hands.</p><p>Hiromitsu wanted to touch Fujigaya’s shoulders. Wanted to hug the boy and to comfort him but when he saw this cracked image of his roommate he could just stand there doing nothing at all. He was quite shocked about Fujigaya’s reaction. Was it really that bad? Were his problems, his trouble, his life really such a mess?</p><p>“Stay with him, I’ll bring something for him to calm down," Nakai-sensei told Hiromitsu and went to the medical locker behind his desk at the other end of the room.</p><p>Hiromitsu took another step forward to Fujigaya and watched the boy trembling. He slowly reached out his fingers and touched Fujigaya’s hands carefully. When he was sure that Fujigaya would not push him away he put the boy’s hands into his own and started talking in a low voice.</p><p>“I’m sure not everything is a mess. Don’t worry that much,” Hiromitsu felt kind of helpless since he knew that words like these would not really be of help right now but at least Fujigaya seemed to calm down a little. The boy looked up to him with unbelievable sad eyes and suddenly his hands clung on Hiromitsu’s who immediately responded in the same way.</p><p>“What shall I do, Kitayama?” Fujigaya whispered in a desperate voice and Hiromitsu’s heart ached a bit.</p><p>“You have to tell me your problems if you want me to help you, Fujigaya,” the boy whispered back.</p><p>He had never been that close to finding out Fujigaya’s secret but then Nakai-sensei came back with some pills and a glass of water, disturbing their silent conversation. Suddenly Fujigaya cringed and let go of Hiromitsu’s hands abruptly.</p><p>“Take these, Fujigaya and then lay down to sleep,” Nakai-sensei ordered and Fujigaya took the pills and the glass of water. His hands were still trembling a bit but it had gotten much better again. He gulped down the pills and the water and took a deep breath.</p><p>“I think you should rest now and tomorrow, we’re going to talk,” the doctor said and looked to Fujigaya seriously. Then he looked at Hiromitsu and opened his mouth like he was up to telling him something too. But Hiromitsu was quicker.</p><p>“I want to stay here,” he said and his heart jumped in fear that Nakai-sensei could kick him out. He really wanted to stay. There was no way that he would leave Fujigaya on his own the whole time in a state like this. Nakai-sensei sighed.</p><p>“Well, OK then. But come with me for a few minutes. We need to talk too.”</p><p>While Fujigaya was laying in his bed, studying the white boring ceiling of the sickroom, Hiromitsu followed the doctor outside onto the corridor.</p><p>“It seems like your friend got some serious trouble. His behaviour, the fever and the nightmares as well seem to come from this. I will talk to him tomorrow to find out as much as possible and to help him. Please, if you find out anything that could be important tell me. Try to help him as much as you can. You’re his roommate after all. I cannot keep him in the sickroom forever. I’ll also ask Sakurai-sensei to contact Fujigaya’s father again. Maybe that helps. So please keep an eye on him and tell me if you find out something.”, the doctor seemed quite worried too. Hiromitsu nodded and headed back into the sickroom to sit down on his chair next to Fujigaya who was still awake and watching the ceiling of the room.</p><p>“You wanna read a few pages or something?” Hiromitsu asked although he already knew the answer. Fujigaya shook his head slightly. “Try to sleep, the world often looks better after a good night of sleep. Aren’t the pills working, you must get tired slowly, right?”</p><p>Fujigaya didn’t reply any more and slowly his eyelids seemed to get heavier and heavier. Hiromitsu just sat there and watched his roommate until he was fallen asleep a few minutes later. Hiromitsu sighed. He stood up and picked up the broken cellphone Fujigaya had smashed onto the ground. The display had gone black and the phone did not look like it would work any longer. Maybe Hiromitsu should offer Fujigaya to join him buying a new one the next weekend. Nowadays it was nearly impossible being without a cellphone.</p><p>Since Hiromitsu did not want to go back to his room even after Nakai-sensei asked him to leave but preferred staying here at Fujigaya’s side - Nakai-sensei just shrugged his shoulders and let him be - Hiromitsu read a few pages of the novel he wanted to lend Fujigaya. Although he already knew the case it was thrilling reading it again.</p><p>A few hours later Sakurai-sensei showed up to replace Nakai-sensei for the night shift. The young teacher joined Hiromitsu and talked to him a bit. Since he was quite new to the school, Sakurai-sensei had talked about Fujigaya with a few other teachers who taught him the past years. It seemed like the boy had really changed through the last years. The boy must have been really cheerful and happy, living together with his parents. A boy named Yokoo Wataru had been his best friend for middle school days although he had visited high school already.</p><p>But then the situation had suddenly changed. Fujigaya’s mother died in an accident and a short time after that the boy transferred to the school’s dormitory. Wataru graduated from high school and went to university. Since then Fujigaya had started skipping classes and his grades had dropped. The teachers had tried to contact the boy’s father but the man seemed not really interested in the actions or grades of his son. Hiromitsu felt sympathy towards Fujigaya when he heard that story. These must be really painful memories.</p><p>The situation sounded like Fujigaya’s family had broken apart after his mother’s death. Hiromitsu was glad that his relationship with his own mother was that good. Although his father had left the family when he was little this only enforced the bond between him and his mother. He felt sad for Fujigaya that something like that did not happen between him and his father too.</p><p>After a while, Hiromitsu began getting sleepy sitting in his chair so Sakurai-sensei let the two boys alone and sat down behind Nakai-sensei’s desk at the other side of the room with a good book and a cup of coffee. It didn’t last long and Hiromitsu fell asleep as well, finally his head bedded on his arms, lying on the edge of Fujigaya’s bed.</p><p>-------</p><p>In the next morning, Hiromitsu woke up with a stiff neck, his arms full of pins and needles. He took a deep breath and wanted to yawn loudly as he heard two voices whispering from the other side of the room behind him. He pressed his hand onto his mouth to silence the yawn and listened instead. Was that Sakurai-sensei? Yes, it was his voice. But to whom belonged the other one? Hiromitsu sat there eavesdropping without making a noise and suddenly he thought that he had recognized Ninomiya’s voice. He and Sakurai-sensei seemed to discuss something. Hiromitsu got suspicious thoughts again.</p><p>“You should leave now, Ninomiya, Kitayama-kun and Fujigaya-kun may wake up soon so please,” Sakurai-sensei whispered.</p><p>“Every time you push me away,” Ninomiya complained in a sad voice.</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, it’s just… You have to understand that I have to care about my other students as well. You should trust me more,” the teacher answered in a low voice.</p><p>“Sho-chan… “</p><p>“Shh, don’t call me like that in school!”</p><p>“You… you’re the only one I want to trust. That’s why it’s so hard sometimes… you’re nice to everyone, so how can I be sure about your feelings then?” the younger one replied.</p><p>Hiromitsu wondered about this conversation. Ninomiya sounded really desperate. Something was definitely going on between those two but of course, the student did not want to impute something to them.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiromitsu realized that Fujigaya was waking up so when the boy slowly opened his eyes Hiromitsu put his own hand onto his roommate's for attracting his attention then he looked into his eyes directly, putting his finger onto his lips to show him he should stay silent.</p><p>The two voices behind them were still holding their whispered conversation. Fujigaya looked at Hiromitsu like he wanted to ask what was going on there but Hiromitsu just repeated his gesture and looked quite serious. So Fujigaya decided to listen too. At least from his position, he could see a bit of the silhouette of the two whispering people on the other side of the room.</p><p>„Really I don't get why you're being that jealous of a sudden. Is it that bad to worry about my students? I thought you would understand that Ninomiya,“ the teacher sounded a bit disappointed.</p><p>„And I thought YOU would understand,“ the student answered in a not less disappointed sounding voice.</p><p>When Fujigaya took a closer look he could see the silhouette of Ninomiya, who he had recognized by his voice, turning away from Sakurai-sensei, bowing his head and crossing his arms. He seemed to be pissed off. Fujigaya gave Hiromitsu a questioned look and nodded in the direction of the others. Hiromitsu turned around quietly and could see Sakurai-sensei standing up and getting near to Ninomiya. The young teacher sighed.</p><p>“I’m sorry, really, don’t worry OK? Ninomiya, you really don't need to feel jealous or to be afraid that I would push you away or something like that. Believe me!“ Sakurai-sensei said and placed his hands together, forming a pleading gesture.</p><p>Ninomiya did not look up and stood still for a while. Then he released his crossed arms and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Prove it,” he whispered, “Show me why I don’t need to get jealous, Sho-chan...”</p><p>Hiromitsu held his breath when he heard Ninomiya using that name for the teacher again. They must be really close when Ninomiya called Sakurai-sensei by such a nickname. Fujigaya also took a deep breath and seemed really surprised.</p><p>Sakurai-sensei cringed slightly and reached his hands for grabbing Ninomiya’s shoulders. “I told you, don't call me like that in school. What if someone finds out about us,” Sakurai-sensei whispered, turned around Ninomiya to pull him into a hug and Hiromitsu’s mouth finally fell open.</p><p>His suspicion had been true, now it was quite obvious WHAT was going on between those two... nevertheless, Hiromitsu could not believe what he was seeing there at the moment and he really hoped that both of them would never find out that he and Fujigaya were eavesdropping on them, both of them would have to pretend to be sleeping after that.</p><p>“I would not mind, you know that,“ Ninomiya whispered back, burying his face at the teacher's chest.</p><p>And the hug was not the end of the story. Sakurai-sensei drew back a little to look into Ninomiya's face who finally had seemed to calm down again.</p><p>“Nino, please, you have to believe me, there is no-one in this whole world that I like the same way I like you,” the teacher said in a low voice, caressing Ninomiya's face with his fingers.</p><p>“I thought no nicknames at school?” Ninomiya asked in a slightly trembling voice unsuccessful trying to sound ironic after a few seconds.</p><p>“Yeah, but... that does not matter now. I’m serious, you’re the only one for me,” Sakurai-sensei answered and then it happened...</p><p>Sakurai-sensei leaned forward a bit, searching for the student's lips and then they kissed each other, and not for the first time in their life, Hiromitsu thought. They looked quite used to that... <br/>Embarrassed the young student turned around again since he was now really feeling that he was watching something deeply private. Instead of spying on them any longer (the quiet moans behind his back coming from the kissing couple were quite enough though) he focused on Fujigaya again, who looked even more embarrassed than Hiromitsu – if that was even possible. The boy laid there, his face shot red, which definitely was not only a fever according to the current situation and stared up to the ceiling. He looked to Hiromitsu when he noticed that the boy was watching him and their eyes met. Suddenly both of them realized that Hiromitsu's hand was still clinging onto Fujigaya's. Fujigaya seemed to stiffen a bit and his cheeks went even darker than before. Hiromitsu withdrew his hand just a second after that as fast as he could. Totally embarrassed he put both of his hands onto his knees and gave Fujigaya an apologizing look after avoiding looking at him completely.</p><p>When the school's bell rang after that the first time this day for telling the students to get into their classrooms already, Ninomiya left the sickroom letting behind Sakurai-sensei as well as his two schoolmates who finally were acting like they would be asleep again. There was no possibility that they would show Sakurai-sensei what they had witnessed. That was quite too embarrassing.</p><p>So Sakurai-sensei came towards them as soon as Ninomiya had left. He opened the curtain of Fujigaya's sleeping place and revealed two sleeping guys (at least he thought so). He patted Hiromitsu's shoulder to wake him up. Since Hiromitsu was only faking, he now pretended to wake up and looked at Sakurai-sensei with questioning eyes. Somehow it felt quite hard seeing the teacher like always since Hiromitsu had found out his secret.</p><p>„Kitayama-kun, school's starting soon, get up!“ the teacher said with a smiling face. Somehow he looked really relaxed and just happy. Was this because of Ninomiya? Hiromitsu suddenly felt a bit of jealousy. He wanted to be happy with the one he loved, too.</p><p>Since Fujigaya was still pretending to sleep, Hiromitsu left for classes without saying anything further to the boy. He could not apologize for grabbing the boy's hand and he could not talk to him about the scene they had seen in the sickroom. But he definitely wanted to, well, Hiromitsu had to admit that he wanted to talk about that not for Sakurai-sensei's and Ninomiya's sake in the first place but more for his own. This would be his chance to find out what Fujigaya was thinking about relationships between two guys. Hiromitsu was quite nervous and could not really concentrate onto classes that day and double hours Japanese with Sakurai-sensei of course really did not help the situation.</p><p>-------</p><p>When Hiromitsu visited Fujigaya during lunch break, the boy was all alone in the sickroom. Hiromitsu put his head through the door when nobody answered his knocking and searched for Nakai-sensei with his eyes. He was not there.</p><p>“Nakai-sensei?”, Hiromitsu asked and closed the door behind him.</p><p>“He's getting something to eat”, Hiromitsu heard Fujigaya's voice reply. As the day before the boy was the only patient again. And right now, he seemed to be reading. And he looked much better than the day before, Hiromitsu noticed smiling.</p><p>“Fujigaya,” the young student went on to Fujigaya's place. The curtain which gave Fujigaya some private atmosphere if he needed was open to let him get enough sunlight. “How are you?” since the boy had not been able to ask his roommate that question in the morning, he did now, instinctively putting his hand onto Fujigaya's forehead for checking if he had got a fever.</p><p>“Somehow, it's not really disappearing, huh?” he said with a sigh. Fujigaya shrugged his shoulders like he didn't really care.</p><p>“It's OK that way. I think I could leave but Nakai-sensei keeps asking stupid questions and refuses to let me go without answering them,” Fujigaya focused onto the book in his hands again and seemed to be pissed off about that fact. Hiromitsu could imagine that the doctor would ask his patient a lot of private questions to get to know more about his psychic state and the physical reactions thereto. He could imagine as well that Fujigaya did not really want to talk about all this stuff. It was still difficult.</p><p>“We need to talk,” Hiromitsu finally said, sitting down besides Fujigaya's bed and putting his hands onto his knees, looking at his roommate with a serious look. His heart was beating pretty fast.</p><p>“What? Please, not you too,” Fujigaya sighed and put his (or better say Hiromitsu's) book aside.</p><p>“Not what you're thinking about," Hiromitsu waived his hand and tried to smile. “I just wanted to talk with you about... what happened this morning, that's all.”</p><p>“Oh,” Fujigaya understood and Hiromitsu noticed the boy's again reed coloured cheeks.</p><p>Now Hiromitsu didn't really know how to continue so there was an awkward silence for a few minutes.</p><p>“I think we should not tell anybody, right?” Fujigaya asked towards Hiromitsu. “I mean, their secret... they could get in real trouble when someone finds out.”</p><p>“Yeah, we should keep it a secret,” Hiromitsu answered and looked into Fujigaya's eyes. He wanted to ask him right now but his fast pumping heart made it really hard.</p><p>„Hey Fujigaya, what do you think about such relationships?“ finally Hiromitsu had spilt it out. With a shy but curious look, he observed every single twitch in Fujigaya’s face. The boy frowned.</p><p>“Well, actually, I think it’s a bit irresponsible of a teacher to... but I don’t know their detailed situation so probably it's not my place to judge."</p><p>“No, I mean, not because they are student and teacher, I mean because both of them are... guys. Do you think that’s strange or something?” right this moment Hiromitsu would have loved to get eaten by the floor. Was it too obvious? What did he want to know? He must have turned deep red…</p><p>Fujigaya seemed to be quite embarrassed too and searched for the right words until he finally said. “I guess if both of them want it that way it can’t be helped, right? I don’t really know much about love or relationships and stuff but as long as they are happy, isn't it fine?”</p><p>Hiromitsu took a deep breath as he realized that he had held his breath for quite a long time. That sounded not that bad, right? At least it did not sound like Fujigaya would find it disgusting when a guy was in love with another guy, right? Of course, Hiromitsu knew that this did not mean that Fujigaya was interested in guys as well and of course it did not mean that Hiromitsu would have a chance but at least it took a lot of fear from his shoulders. If Fujigaya would find out about Hiromitsu someday he would at least not find him disgusting. Hiromitsu could not help but smile. That was enough for now. His heart jumped a bit and he brushed his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“I’m sure you must be quite popular, I mean with the girls and stuff, right?” Fujigaya suddenly asked Hiromitsu who froze in the middle of his movement. He looked at Fujigaya who had tucked up his legs to embrace them with his arms and had focused his look onto his blanket. As Hiromitsu didn’t reply for a few seconds, Fujigaya’s look shyly searched for Hiromitsu’s and then immediately turned away again.</p><p>“Well,” Hiromitsu remembered the evening he went out for a group date together with Yuta and the others and that there had been some girl that liked him. “I guess, girls like me but I’m not really interested right now. what about you?”</p><p>It was OK to ask further, right? Fujigaya had started the topic, after all, and he really was curious. Hiromitsu remembered that there had been that girl that had been so deeply in love with Fujigaya that she even had lied of being pregnant with his child which – of course – had been complete nonsense. Yeah, Hiromitsu remembered that chaotic incident quite well. Of course, it had turned out as a total lie and in the end, there had been even something good – back then Fujigaya began to open up towards his roommate. Hiromitsu was on Fujigaya’s side to fight the rumour and so had proven that he really cared about him because of his own will. Back then their friendship had begun.</p><p>Fujigaya laughed bitterly. “I think I’ve got real troubles when it comes to the topic “Love”, you know? Not only the story with that stupid girl.”</p><p>Hiromitsu wondered. “Did something happen again?” he asked, looking closely to Fujigaya’s reaction. Did his roommate want to tell Hiromitsu about something?</p><p>His roommate really seemed to hesitate. He opened his lips slightly like he was going to say something but then he just didn’t. He swallowed and moistened his lips. He frowned again.</p><p>“Is there something I can help you with?” Hiromitsu asked quietly and tried to get the boy’s attention. Was he going to tell him his problem – or at least one of them? After a few seconds of silence, Fujigaya took all his courage, buried his fingers in the fabric of his blanket wrapped around his knees and looked towards Hiromitsu.</p><p>“It’s just that,” he really seemed to have trouble telling this but Hiromitsu would be patient. He did not want to force Fujigaya, And then suddenly Fujigaya’s face went deep red and he just coughed it up: “Wataru told me that he likes me. And… he kissed me.”</p><p>Hiromitsu’s face went pale. What? WHAT?! The boy couldn’t help but just stare at Fujigaya, his mouth slightly open. WHAT?! The phantasy before his inner eye started spinning around, showing him pictures he definitely did not want to see. His heart jumped in anger, fear or whatever kind of feeling that was and he could not prevent from thinking that he hated Wataru right now from the bottom of his heart. Wataru had kissed Fujigaya. His eyes wandered from Fujigaya’s eyes to his lips and then back again. When? Why? Well… why was easy to explain if Hiromitsu imagined that Wataru could simply feel the same way about Fujigaya like Hiromitsu did as well. Dammit! So what was the meaning of all that? And even more important - what did it mean to Fujigaya? Didn’t he fight with Wataru? Was it because of that?</p><p>Fujigaya took a deep breath and looked some kind of helpless into Hiromitsu’s eyes like he was waiting for some kind of reaction – just something. Hiromitsu swallowed the anger and upcoming jealousy (at least he wanted to kiss his crush too!) and managed to say something finally.</p><p>“Wow, that was unexpected! So he likes you? And what about you? Didn’t you two just have a big fight?” Hiromitsu formed his thoughts into words, realizing that his voice was shaking a bit and sounded kinda odd. Pull yourself together, Hiromitsu, the boy tried to calm down himself.</p><p>“Well, I just got angry and pushed him away somehow. I didn’t really know what to do about that,” Fujigaya replied.</p><p>“You got angry? So you didn’t like it?” Hiromitsu kept digging.</p><p>“Of course not!” Fujigaya answered seriously. “He… he’s my childhood friend. I totally don’t have any interest in that way towards him! He's like a brother to me. I can’t believe that he really did that to me! What was he thinking?! Our relationship is not the easiest anyways and now he brings up something like that?! He must be kidding me!”</p><p>Hearing his roommate yelling like that Hiromitsu deeply hoped that Fujigaya would never ever find out that Hiromitsu had kissed the boy secretly while sleeping. He could see how jazzed Fujigaya was because of what happened. Well, it was understandable.</p><p>Suddenly Hiromitsu noticed footsteps behind his back and saw a really frightened look on Fujigaya's face. He turned around. Fuck…</p><p>“Wataru,” Fujigaya gasped quietly.</p><p>Hiromitsu froze.</p><p>Sakurai-sensei was holding a cup of ramen in his hand and a few steps behind him there was standing Wataru with a deadpanned look. He must have heard what Fujigaya had just said. And according to his look, it must have hurt deeply.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt you,” Sakurai-sensei started. “I met Nakai-sensei in the cafeteria and he begged me to bring you something to eat and then I found Yokoo-kun here who told me that he’s a former student of this school and a friend of yours, Fujigaya-kun,” clearly he knew that there was something going completely wrong. He put down the meal for Fujigaya on his bed stand.</p><p>Before Fujigaya could react in any way Wataru turned around and ran out of the sickroom. Hiromitsu made sure that Fujigaya stayed in his bed who shortly tried to protest and then he got up himself, sprinting after Wataru. He needed to talk to that guy.</p><p>-------</p><p>Wataru did not get far until Hiromitsu caught up with him. Sometimes it was quite good being a fast runner. A few meters before the school’s gate he caught Wataru’s arm and brought the young man to stop.</p><p>“Wait-” Hiromitsu gasped and the guy turned around.</p><p>“What do YOU want?!” he screamed and glared towards the student. Hiromitsu gulped and thought about how he should continue.</p><p>“Why did you do this to Fujigaya? I thought you are his friend,” Hiromitsu complained and at the same time he felt some guilty conscience climbing up his throat.</p><p>Would he have acted that different? If there would have been one little, just a really little chance for the right timing to confess to Fujigaya or to kiss him, wouldn’t he act the same way as Wataru did? Actually, didn’t he already act like Wataru when he had kissed Fujigaya in his sleep? But well, at least he was not a long time friend of the guy. Of course, such actions would change their relationship a lot but wasn’t it different if someone confessed to you in whom you trusted as your childhood friend compared to one who just started hanging out with you? Well, maybe all of these were just lame excuses to calming Hiromitsu’s guilty feelings towards Fujigaya.</p><p>“And why did he tell you? You won’t understand it! You’re just some random guy scampering around Taisuke, you have just jumped up in his life and you’re messing around like you’ve got the permission to do so, you are changing him completely,” Wataru seemed really pissed off and it was clear that he hated Hiromitsu. The young student sighed.</p><p>“What do I have to do with all of this?” he asked frowning and gave Wataru a questioned look.</p><p>“You really don’t get it, right? I just told you, you’re messing around in Taisuke’s life and in my life too. I don’t want Taisuke to get stolen away from you, Kitayama! That’s why I don’t want to lose him! He and I, we share our childhood, our past, we share our secrets. You don’t know where he, where we have been through. There is no space for someone like you! I just wanted to remind Taisuke where he belongs too,” the dark-haired guy shouted. And now Hiromitsu was near to explode.</p><p>“Of course I don’t know what was or what is between the two of you, nobody is telling me anything! I’m so sick of it, really! You and Fujigaya, you hide your whatever-secrets and refuse to get help by anybody. Do you think that this helps you? Sticking together just the two of you while Fujigaya is going crazy because he cannot cope with the situation any longer? I don’t know exactly what his problems are but I really want to help him! If he had changed the last time, it can’t be so bad since he has got more friends and is going to school again more often. The only thing that worsened is his health because all of that private stress and I’m quite sure that this time you are part of that problem. You and your strange attitude! You cannot insist on him staying the way he is right now. He wants to get better. And he is a free person. He does not belong to you!”</p><p>“He does not belong to you either!” Wataru clenched his fists and took a step closer to Hiromitsu.</p><p>“I didn’t say that!” the young student hat to stretch to get near Wataru’s height so that he could look into the guy’s eyes. They burned. Yeah, burned in anger and hatred against Hiromitsu but at the same time they looked like the older guy was really afraid. He came even closer.</p><p>“It’s so obvious that you have got a crush on Taisuke, I knew it from the first time I saw you together with him! Just because no-one points it out and Taisuke is too naive to get it, does not mean that no-one can see it! You’re not better than I am in the end!” the taller guy hissed and glared towards the younger one like he was intending to kill him.</p><p>Hiromitsu knew how to counter, glaring back, “At least I would never force my feelings onto him like you did, you idiot!”</p><p>That had been enough. The older guy grabbed the students collar and pulled him closer, lifting him a few centimetres from the ground. Damn, Hiromitsu thought, he was pretty strong. The younger one struggled and put his hands around Wataru’s wrists to get rid of them but it didn’t really work well.</p><p>“Did I ever tell you that I hate you, idiot?” Wataru screamed and Hiromitsu was surprised about the volume of the guy’s voice.</p><p>Finally, he crunched his teeth and formed an evil grin. With a low voice, he replied, “Well, seems to be a mutual feeling then, idiot!”</p><p>Hiromitsu moaned in pain and spit out a bit of blood as he received Wataru’s first punch right into his face. That had hurt. Really. And now at the latest, both boys were the main attraction on the schoolyard. Since it still was lunch break time some students started surrounding the two of them, whispering and watching curiously what was going to happen next. Well next was, of course, Hiromitsu’s counter punch. The student managed to free himself from Wataru’s grip and while playing on the older one’s surprise, Hiromitsu took the chance and punched Wataru back. The taller guy moaned surprised and cursed Hiromitsu when he noticed that there was tasking a bit of blood because of a burst lip.</p><p>“You bastard, you wanna fight with a guy older than you?!” Wataru shouted and clenched his fists until the bones of his fingers went white.</p><p>“It was YOU who started this, right?!” Hiromitsu shouted back.</p><p>“That’s because you need to know where your space is, you tiny arrogant asshole! Who do you think you are?!”</p><p>“I’m the one protecting Fujigaya right now so don’t get in my way!” was Hiromitsu’s answer and that was the final trigger of the upcoming fight.</p><p>The two boys jumped on each other with faces full of anger and started fighting seriously. Hiromitsu had never thought that he would fight with another guy again. He never did that since junior high school days when he had a more or less serious fight with Yuta because of something really stupid he had already forgotten about. He had promised his mother to never fight with others back then and after making up with his best friend he swore that he would never punch another person like that. Since then he was not really easy to provoke and he only seldom had felt the desire to hit someone during arguing (like at one of the first meetings with Fujigaya but know that seemed quite impossible to Hiromitsu). But this time that was the last straw for his currently up building anger, sorrow and fears because of the situation regarding his new friend Fujigaya.</p><p>Hiromitsu could hear some stupid students heating up him and Wataru but he didn’t really pay attention to it. Both of them just continued punching and hitting each other until they both were nearly out of breath and injured. Hiromitsu spit out a bit of blood again and tried to confirm that he did not lose any teeth since his jaw and nose were hurting awfully after receiving the last punches.</p><p>Just the moment when Wataru wanted to attach him again with a loud scream and Hiromitsu was holding up his arm to protect his face, Yuta jumped in between the two fighting boys, Miyata and Senga grabbed Wataru to hold him back and someone – after looking back to make sure who it was, Hiromitsu recognized Nikaido – was pulling him back onto his feet.</p><p>“What are you guys doing?!” Yuta shouted horrified and looked at Hiromitsu with a questioned look, “Are you crazy? Fighting with some stranger, who the hell is that guy?!”</p><p>“Are you OK?”, Nikaido asked worriedly.</p><p>Hiromitsu wiped away the blood under his nose which had just started bleeding like hell and thankfully grabbed a tissue Nikaido held out towards him. One of the teachers – Nagase-sensei - ran towards them and asked what happened. After seeing the injured boys who just glared at each other, he ordered to guide them to the sickroom for getting checked by Nakai-sensei but Wataru just shook off Miyata and Senga and mumbled that he would take care of that himself instead. The teacher bowed to apologize for the behaviour of his student. Wataru ignored the teacher and left the schoolyard feeling the questioned looks of the other boys on his back. Hiromitsu hissed and had trouble to prevent all the blood from his nose dripping onto his school uniform (not that it would make any difference since his shirt was already coloured red) since also the second tissue from Nikaido was covered in blood.</p><p>“Kitayama – go to Nakai-sensei for first aid and when you’ve recovered come to the teacher’s room!” Nagase-sensei ordered in a strict voice and showed Nikaido to guide his fellow student.</p><p>Hiromitsu was kind of thankful for his buddy's help and leaned onto him since he felt a bit dizzy and his knees felt weak like pudding. Yuta joined to help too when Nagase-sensei ordered the other students to return to classes since lunch break was over for a few minutes.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hiromitsu entered the sickroom supported by Nikaido and Yuta, he looked really awful. He had quite a lot of trouble holding back the blood which was still dripping from his nose. Since Nikaido’s tissues seemed to be completely soaked, the boy had decided to put his head back for preventing to lay traces of blood in the school building. Nakai-sensei immediately jumped up and started scolding the boy, surprised and worried about what had happened to him. Sakurai-sensei stood at Fujigaya’s bed who looked quite puzzled for calming him down. The teacher gasped and immediately looked at Fujigaya who suddenly stopped complaining about that he was not allowed to leave the bed for following his friends. His face went completely pale after seeing Hiromitsu in that state and his mouth stayed open as he stared at him unbelieving.</p><p>“Oh my God,” the boy mumbled shocked.</p><p>Hiromitsu avoided direct eye contact with his roommate on purpose. His heart started beating faster. What if Fujigaya would be mad at him? At least he had a fight with the boy’s friend just a few minutes ago. And even if Hiromitsu thought that he was not to blame for that they were still friends. He did not know how thick the bond between Fujigaya and Wataru was. Yeah, they may have had an argument because Wataru had forced his feelings onto Fujigaya but at the end that just meant that he really cared a lot about the boy. And Fujigaya would not be in such trouble if Wataru and the friendship between them would not be important to him.</p><p>“Kitayama, sit down!” Nakai-sensei ordered, pulling a chair closer to the boy so that Nikaido and Yuta could help him sit down.</p><p>“Are you crazy?!” the doctor continued and reached out for two towels from the sickroom’s locker. One of them he pressed into Hiromitsu’s hand, the other one he held under the stream of water of the sickroom’s washbowl. He hurried to Hiromitsu again.</p><p>“Put your face down!” he ordered in a strict voice and put the wet towel onto Hiromitsu’s neck who nearly jumped up in surprise because it felt so damn cold. “No complaining,” the doctor said. “Face down and let it bleed out properly. Then it will get better.”</p><p>Hiromitsu did how he was told and held the fresh towel onto his face. He felt dizzy and exhausted, his body was shaking a little. While waiting for the blood flow to stop, the boy listened to all the excited voices around him, even if he could not really concentrate on anything right now. He just overheard Nikaido and Yuta explaining to Nakai-sensei what hat happened, who wondered who that stranger guy had been, Sakurai-sensei joined the conversation telling Nakai-sensei about Fujigaya’s friend who had shown up with him and then he concentrated again on calming down Fujigaya who seemed really shocked and started panicking. In the end, Fujigaya’s worried face popped up in front of Hiromitsu who was just checking if his nose got better – the blood flow finally had stopped so it seemed OK but Nakai-sensei told him to sit still for a few further minutes.</p><p>“Are you OK, Kitayama? Does it hurt much? What happened? Was that really Wataru? Did he get hurt, too?” the despaired sounding boy bombarded his roommate with questions.</p><p>Hiromitsu’s head ached and he still could not concentrate properly so he just stood silent as long as Nakai-sensei was carefully checking the wounds in Hiromitsu’s face.</p><p>“You’re lucky that that wound is not that bad,” the doctor said while he was aiding a small laceration on Hiromitsu’s temple.</p><p>Then he aided also the wound at Hiromitsu’s swollen lip which seemed to hurt quite bad after getting fumigated. After that, the doctor ordered the boy to undress his shirt to check if there were any further injuries on his body. Hiromitsu twitched when Nakai-sensei palpated the young student’s rips and stomach area. It did not look very bad but Nakai-sensei meant that there would be a few bruises. Hiromitsu sighed. At the end of the examination Nakai-sensei put a band-aid onto Hiromitsu’s temple and joked around that the boy now looked the same like Fujigaya did a few days ago – well without the bruises and the blood crusted nose. The boy rolled his eyes and put his shirt on again even if he looked disgusted at all the dried blood.</p><p>“You should take a shower and take the rest of the day off,” Nakai-sensei suggested and turned towards Sakurai-sensei who in the meantime had his hands full with convincing Yuta and Nikaido to go back to classes again.</p><p>Tough they insisted on guiding Hiromitsu to the school’s dormitory for keeping sure that he would not collapse on the way thereto due to the loss of blood or something. Hiromitsu nodded and then turned to Fujigaya. At least now he felt a bit better and could answer the boy’s questions. He felt his cheeks turning a bit red when Fujigaya asked him again if he was OK with those big worried eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it just happened but I have to say that I was not the one who started this! Really! Wataru seemed to be really angry at me. Maybe I provoked him but he seemed to be OK I guess and I’m OK too. No need to worry,” the young student said and tried to convince his roommate to not look that critical any longer. Fujigaya stood silent for a few seconds and then turned to Hiromitsu again.</p><p>“Kitayama, could I please borrow your cellphone for a moment?” he asked with a pleading look. Hiromitsu frowned wondering.</p><p>“I just want to make sure that Wataru is OK,” Fujigaya continued and Hiromitsu was back on earth again.</p><p>Well. Right. Of course, Fujigaya worried not only about him but about his long childhood friend as well. Even if that thought gave Hiromitsu a small stab into his heart he could understand that. And even if he hated Wataru right now and he didn’t care a bit if that guy was OK, he sighed and took his cellphone out of his pocket to give it to Fujigaya. At least Fujigaya was not mad at him because Hiromitsu hat punched Wataru. That would have been even worse.</p><p>“I’ll pick it up later,” he said and left the room together with Nikaido and Yuta. Sakurai-sensei yelled after them that Nikaido and Yuta should return to classes after guiding Hiromitsu to his room which got dismissed by both of them and Nakai-sensei ordered Fujigaya to finally return to lay down again.</p><p>------</p><p>„Hiro, can you walk properly? Shall I help you?” Yuta offered his shoulder to his best friend but the young student waived and smiled towards the boy with a thankful look in his eyes turning into a painful look when he remembered that smiling hurt his swollen lip.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m OK,” he said and went on.</p><p>“Senpai, who was that guy? Why did you two fight?” of course they were curious and of course it was Nikaido who didn’t lose time and asked directly for that purpose. Hiromitsu sighed. “That was Wataru. He’s a friend of Fujigaya. An obviously no friend of mine,” he mumbled.</p><p>Nikaido frowned and then seemed to get the idea: “Wait, is that that guy who called Fujigaya so obstinately while we were watching movies back then?”</p><p>Hiromitsu nodded. He seemed not really in the mood of telling his friends more about what happened but since Fujigaya was involved too he was not sure about how much he could tell. Arrived at his room Hiromitsu thanked his friends for coming along with him and told them that he would now need no further help. Nikaido shrugged his shoulders, said goodbye and headed back to school for attending classes again. Yuta stayed a little longer since he was not satisfied with that little information his best friend gave him. While Hiromitsu was searching for fresh clothes in his closet Yuta stood there with crossed arms.</p><p>“Hiro, listen. I should have asked you that earlier I guess. Since I’m your best friend. I can see that you’re really in trouble the last time. You’re often so worried and caught in thoughts, won’t you tell me what’s wrong? Does this have something to do with Fujigaya again?” the black-haired boy asked and waited until Hiromitsu looked towards him.</p><p>He knew that Hiromitsu was quite worried about Fujigaya who seemed to have some serious problems nobody knew more about but wasn’t it too much to let Fujigaya’s problems become such serious problems for his best friend as well?</p><p>“You can tell me anything, you know that!”</p><p>“Tama-can,” Hiromitsu hesitated. “I know, I’m sorry. I’m not the type who talks much about his problems, you know that. Don’t take it personally, yeah?” the young student gave an apologizing look.</p><p>“Stop that, Hiro! Aren’t you the one trying to get Fujigaya to talk about his problems? Because holding it back makes it even worse? So what about you aren’t you doing exactly the same right now? You should follow your own advice you know? Makes you more authentic,” Yuta complained and Hiromitsu knew that his best friend was right. “Come on, tell me!”</p><p>Another sigh of Hiromitsu followed.</p><p>„You like him, right? I mean Fujigaya?“ Yuta finally asked. Hiromitsu stared at him surprised. “Come on Hiro, you told me that you like boys and you care about him and you don't have eyes for anything else at the moment, I’m not dumb you know? Is there something I can help you with?”</p><p>Well, not really.</p><p>-------</p><p>Fujigaya was quite in trouble somehow. He was not able to keep his thoughts in a logical row and they just run wild in his head. He wondered why Wataru and Kitayama had to fight. Had it something to do with him? Did Kitayama get angry with Wataru because he had kissed Fujigaya or something? Why would he care about something like that? Because of the fact that this had stressed Fujigaya that much and he cared about him generally? But Fujigaya was quite sure that he was not worth that Kitayama got into a fight with other people and got hurt only because of him. That would be strange. At least he hoped that Nakai-sensei was right and Kitayama’s injuries weren’t that serious as they had looked like.</p><p>Fujigaya sighed and buried his face in his hands. Was it his fault that his friend had got hurt? He had been quite shocked when he saw Kitayama coming in, his face full of blood, his body shaking slightly. Fujigaya’s heart started racing again like it had when Kitayama had entered the room before he had been really worried about him and well, he still was. He didn’t want other people to get hurt and especially not Kitayama.</p><p>Wait, what was that kind of thought? Fujigaya got a really unsure feeling in his chest, his heart still racing. He shook his head to get rid of all the odd thoughts that came up his mind and looked at Kitayama’s cellphone in his hand. He wanted to call Wataru.</p><p>The cellphone was dark red and black, pretty cool and there were a few straps with different kanji and small dices. The kanji read “Strength”, “Honesty” and “Friendship”, Fujigaya noticed. He wondered if Kitayama had bought them by himself of if they had been presents from friends and family. Anyways, they looked pretty cool and Fujigaya thought that they matched Kitayama. Then he opened the folding cellphone. Kitayama’s background image was the picture of a breathtakingly beautiful sunset which looked like Kitayama had taken it from the top of the school’s rooftop. Fujigaya smiled softly. Was Kitayama such a romantic guy? Again Fujigaya frowned over that thought and decided to ignore it. Then he took a deep breath and used the phone for what he had wanted it to use. He dialled Wataru’s number and held the cellphone next to his ear. He wondered if the guy would be OK or if he looked as bad as Kitayama did.</p><p>Waiting for his friend to pick up he thought about what exactly he should tell Wataru. They had argued a few days ago because of that thing with the kiss, Fujigaya had yelled at him on the phone before he had crushed it and so they had not made up properly so far. Further, Fujigaya felt a really guilty conscience about that Wataru had heard him complaining about him towards Kitayama. Of course, Wataru must be pretty angry.</p><p>Therefore Fujigaya wasn’t angry any longer because of that kiss or because of what Wataru had told him. He felt unease about that, yeah, but he could not really be angry any more. At least being loved by someone was something feeling really precious and warming, right? And Fujigaya did not experience that feeling for a long time. The last time had been when his mother was still alive. He remembered her love so clearly and also his father’s love. But after his mother had died everything had changed. Now Wataru had told him that he liked him but somehow Fujigaya still could not feel the same way towards Wataru. He had been quite shocked about his best friend’s confession and he was feeling sorry now that he could not repay those feelings. All he could do now was apologizing to Wataru and hoping that the friendship between them still existed.</p><p>Finally, Wataru picked up, saying his name sounding a bit wondering – maybe because the number Fujigaya called him with was unknown to him.</p><p>“Wataru? Are you OK? I heard you had a fight with Kitayama-kun!” Fujigaya bubbled. “Are you hurt? What was going on?”</p><p>"Taisuke? What do you want?" the other one wondered and not really pleased. Understandable.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me, don’t wonder, I just broke my cellphone, I borrowed one from a friend,” Fujigaya explained.</p><p>"Ah friend? Who? That Kitayama-guy?"</p><p>„Well, yeah,“ Fujigaya answered quietly.</p><p>"You know what?", Wataru sounded really angry. "Your dear Kitayama-kun is such an idiot, really! He punched me pretty hard into my face!"</p><p>Fujigaya stood silent for a bit until he found his words, “I heard from witnesses of your fight that you were the one starting, Wataru."</p><p>An even angrier fizzling of Wataru could be heard. "Well, I just could not stand his face any longer."</p><p>“Wataru, it doesn’t matter that much who started, I'm sorry for starting with that more important is, are you OK? Are you hurt badly?” Fujigaya asked and wanted to switch the topic for not making it worse.</p><p>"It’s not that bad. I’m much stronger than your little friend."</p><p>Fujigaya smiled when he imagined Wataru's pout. It was unusual for Wataru doing something like that – fighting with another guy, punching and getting punched, having a hurt pride. Most of the time Wataru was the reasonable guy out of the two friends but this time it was just unusual.</p><p>“I know,” Fujigaya said and grinned. Then after a few seconds of silence, he started again. “Listen, Wataru, about what you heard saying me in the sickroom, I’m sorry,” since Wataru didn’t reply, the young student continued. “I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, really, I’m just confused and I’m really sorry but you are just a friend to me, you know? My best friend.”</p><p>Again Wataru didn’t reply. Then suddenly he answered.</p><p>"I know that, Taisuke. I know that you don’t see me the same way. I’m sorry that I surprised you. I think I have to accept your feelings, right? But why did you tell him of all people?" of course Wataru meant Kitayama. So that was the problem? He didn’t want to know others about his feelings towards Fujigaya?</p><p>“Ah that, I just… had to tell it someone or I would have exploded. I’m really sorry!” hoping that Wataru could forgive him, Fujigaya closed his eyes.</p><p>"OK… It’s OK."</p><p>“We are still friends, right, Wakkun?” Fujigaya didn’t call his friend by that nickname from childhood days for a long time.</p><p>Laughing from the other guy was the answer. "Of course, Taipi! We went through such a lot of things and trouble together. Well, it hurts a little getting the mitten but I guess it can’t be helped. So at least I want to be an important friend to you."</p><p>Making up with your best friend really felt great, Fujigaya had to admit.</p><p>-------</p><p>Half an hour later Fujigaya was reading in Kitayama's book again, waiting for Kitayama to return to the sickroom for getting checked another time by Nakai-sensei and picking up his cell phone again. Suddenly said cell phone rang.</p><p>Fujigaya looked at the cellphone who war calling. “Mom”. Mom? Kitayama’s Mom? The boy hesitated. Should he let the phone ring? Or should he answer the call? For a few seconds, he couldn’t decide but then curiosity won and so he picked up.</p><p>“Hello, this is Fujigaya speaking,” the young student said in a shy voice. “Kitayama-kun is not here right now,” he finally said hoping that he was not too rude.</p><p>"Fujigaya-kun? Ah, I understand, nice to meet you, I’m Hiromitsu’s mom," the woman’s voice sounded warm and calming, a bit similar to Kitayama’s voice.</p><p>“Yeah, nice to meet you too,” Fujigaya replied politely and waited for Kitayama’s mom saying something further.</p><p>"How are you, Fujigaya-kun? Did you get better?" she asked and Fujigaya frowned.</p><p>“Better?” what did she mean? Did she know about him being in the school’s sickroom?</p><p>"Ah, my son told me that you broke down during the sport’s festival, he was pretty worried about you. I hope you got better?" she asked again. Fujigaya felt really embarrassed. Kitayama had told his mom about him? He was that worried? Was that something he should be happy about? Because somehow, he was.</p><p>“I see, he told you,” the boy answered. “Well, I still have to stay in bed but I’m getting better, thank you!”</p><p>The nice woman at the other end of the line laughed and sounded relieved, "That’s good to hear, get well soon!"</p><p>“Thank you. Is there something I can tell Kitayama-kun?”</p><p>"You know, just tell him to call me back when he has got time. By the way, where is he right now?"</p><p>“He’s taking a shower,” Fujigaya answered. He didn’t want to tell Kitayama’s mom about the fight so that she would not worry about her son.</p><p>"I see… Listen, Fujigaya-kun, may I ask you something?"</p><p>“Yeah, of course,” the boy wondered what he could help Kitayama's mom with.</p><p>"Are you Hiromitsu’s boyfriend?"</p><p>Please, what?</p><p>"Fujigaya-kun?" the women laughed again. Fujigaya remembered Kitayama’s laugh he got to hear during watching movies together or during the sport’s festival when he noticed such similarities again. "I’m sorry, I was joking! I was just wondering why you picked up, it’s unusual that my son does not take his phone with him."</p><p>“Well, I borrowed it for a phone call,” the boy answered.</p><p>"Really? He let you use it? Hiromitsu does not really like others borrowing his stuff. I’m impressed!"</p><p>Fujigaya frowned again. “He does not like that? Really? He already lends me some books.”</p><p>-------</p><p>When Hiromitsu came back, Nakai-sensei checked the wound on his temple again and asked if the boy was still feeling dizzy. When Hiromitsu replied, just a bit, Nakai-sensei ordered him to stay overnight in the sickroom. Since that meant that Hiromitsu would share a room with Fujigaya again and therefore had a better chance for being able to sleep again, he didn’t mind. So he sat down onto the bed next to Fujigaya and gulped a few headache pills Nakai-sensei gave him together with a glass of water.</p><p>Fujigaya’s eyes wandered up to Hiromitsu’s head.</p><p>“You’re OK?” he asked and Hiromitsu nodded.</p><p>“I’m sorry for fighting with your friend. I didn’t intend so,” Hiromitsu finally said and gave Fujigaya an apologizing look.</p><p>Fujigaya just shook his head but didn’t reply. Maybe he didn’t know what to say about that.</p><p>“What about your fever?” the young student asked and Fujigaya touched his forehead.</p><p>“I think it’s gone.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Hiromitsu smiled. “Let’s return to our room tomorrow, OK?”</p><p>Finally, Fujigaya reached out his hand with Hiromitsu’s cellphone to return it to his roommate.</p><p>“Thanks for letting me borrow it. Oh yeah, your mother called.“</p><p>Hiromitsu took his cellphone again. The phone straps with the kanjis clanked silently and a ray of light from the sun outdoors reflected and let it twinkle. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, you should please call her back when you’ve got time,” Fujigaya forwarded the message. “And, uhm...”</p><p>His roommate frowned. “And? What is it?” he asked as he realized that Fujigaya seemed a bit embarrassed. Dis his mother tell him something strange?</p><p>“She-“ Fujigaya looked quite worried and his cheeks went red. “She asked me if I were your… boyfriend,” he stuttered and Hiromitsu gulped.</p><p>“What, what kind of joke was that?” the older one asked and tried to smile, noticing again that his lip still hurt really bad. Was his mother just crazy?! Asking a stranger if he were her son’s boyfriend?! How did she even know about Hiromitsu preferring a boyfriend over a girlfriend anyway?! Or had that just been a bad joke for teasing Fujigaya?</p><p>“I don’t know,” the younger one replied and his face went even deeper red. Hiromitsu had to grin when he saw how embarrassed Fujigaya was.</p><p>“You are blushing!” he pointed out and shot a cheeky look towards Fujigaya who tried to avoid eye contact.</p><p>“I am not!” was the younger one’s answer. His eyes seemed to search for something on the white blanket that covered his legs. Gosh, he could be so cute if he wanted to!</p><p>“You are!” a little bit of teasing must be OK, Hiromitsu thought.</p><p>“No. I'm not!” Really cute!</p><p>“Come on, your face is all red!” Hiromitsu pointed at Fujigaya’s cheeks.</p><p>“That must be the fever then!" Fujigaya promptly replied with a serious look.</p><p>“I thought it was gone?” at least that was what Fujigaya had stated a few minutes ago.</p><p>Speechless.</p><p>Hiromitsu giggled. His heart suddenly felt a bit lighter. Even if his mother’s prank put them into an embarrassing situation, somehow it was really funny! And even if laughing just hurt because of his bruised lip, seeing Fujigaya reacting like that was just too great so that Hiromitsu just couldn’t stop laughing! He laid back onto the soft blanket of the sickroom's bed and looked up to the ceiling. The slight shadows which were created by the light of the sun started dancing when a fresh breeze from the open window played with the curtains. The boy let out a huge sigh but not because he was desperate but because he was feeling just good right now. He didn’t know what the future held for him but this day he didn’t regret anything. Being in love felt really good sometimes.</p><p>“You’re cute,” Hiromitsu whispered while closing his eyes, even if he didn’t know if Fujigaya had heard his words or not. Then he fell asleep, reminding himself to call his mother in the morning, just before his mind was spacing out into the world of dreams.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the next day, the first what Hiromitsu saw after waking up was Nakai-sensei's face in front of his own. He let out a surprised sound and drew back when he felt Nakai-sensei touching his forehead. Hiromitsu gave up and just stood still.</p><p>„Hm, just a small bruise I guess, nothing dramatic. If you're not feeling dizzy any longer you can attend classes today,“ the doctor pointed out and gave the student a questioning look.</p><p>„Of course I'm feeling dizzy when I get surprised like this that early in the morning,“ Hiromitsu mumbled and frowned.</p><p>„Well, I guess you are OK. At least your sense of humour is. If you hurry a bit, you can still make it in time. Greet Sakurai-sensei for me!“ Nakai-sensei answered and went on to Fujigaya's bed. The boy was still sleeping calmly.</p><p>„Good to see that the sleeping pills he's taking now work that well. Really, his nightmares he had in the first night were really annoying. Poor boy, I prefer not to know what he's dreaming about but well, maybe that would help to solve his problems. Kitayama-kun, will you make sure that Fujigaya-kun continues taking his pills after leaving the sick room? I will give him some for a peaceful sleep as well as for making his psychological state more stable. If that works I think he should get better soon, with the fever as well,“ the doctor explained.</p><p>How was Hiromitsu supposed to reach classes in time when the doctor kept on talking that much? But well, it was interesting of course. And important. Not only for Fujigaya but also for Hiromitsu. The boy who was dressing for school behind the shortly before shut curtain pulled it back again and looked at Nakai-sensei with big interest.</p><p>„Does this mean that he can leave the sickroom today as well?“ he asked and Nakai-sensei nodded.</p><p>„I think he should be fine. The fever had calmed down finally. I'll keep him until the evening but then you can come and pick him up“, the doctor took a look at the watch on his wrist, „Now hurry up or you'll really be late!“</p><p>-------</p><p>Just that moment the school bell rang for the first time this morning. Hiromitsu grinned from one ear to the other when he left the sickroom and thought about the great news. He was totally fine again (only his lip still hurt a bit and the bruises all over his body as well but that was nothing he couldn't cope with) and Fujigaya would be able to finally leave the sickroom again as well. Hiromitsu really hoped that the pills, Nakai-sensei war talking about would help the boy getting better.</p><p>Lost in thoughts the boy nearly missed his classroom and had to go back a few steps for snatching the door. Yuta seemed to be a little late as well since he just plopped up at the other end of the corridor. When he saw his best friend, Yuta hurried towards him, put an arm around Hiromitsu's neck from behind and teased him by messing up the smaller boy's hair.</p><p>„Hiro~ are you feeling better already? No nose bleeding any longer? Little fighter!“ Yuta started grinning in a really really good mood.</p><p>Hiromitsu freed himself from the boy's grip and turned around with a wondering look. „Ne Tama-chan, how can it be that you are already on such high tension that early?“</p><p>Something must have happened, Hiromitsu thought and according to Yuta's grinning getting even wider, he must have guessed right.</p><p>„Nothing special,“ the boy said in a sing-song voice and waved his hand, acting like he wanted to play down the situation. „It's just, I've got a date for the weekend!“ the boy showed a victory sign and Hiromitsu patted his best friend's shoulder for congratulations.</p><p>„Nice to know that you are popular with the girls, Tamamori-kun," a voice said behind them and after the boys had turned around they noticed Sakurai-sensei who hat already arrived (a bit late as well, not to forget to mention!), „But could you please tell your story at lunch break? I would like to start classes right now!“</p><p>The teacher grinned, winked towards his student and showed the boys that they should enter the classroom first so that he didn't have to list them as „too late“.</p><p>„Kitayama-kun, are you OK again?“ he added when the student passed, „Please don't get into any further fights!“ Hiromitsu nodded and smiled towards his teacher who seemed relieved and smiled towards him. „Good. Take care!“</p><p>-------</p><p>After classes at lunch break, Hiromitsu was quite busy telling the other students about his fight the last day (or better to say telling them that there was not really worth talking about) so that he nearly forgot to call his mother back as Fujigaya had told him. He gave some excuses to his disappointed and protesting classmates who would have preferred to hear a more thrilling story about Hiromitsu and the dark-haired stranger and so he went along the corridors, searching for a more quiet place to send off his phone call.</p><p>He ended up on the rooftop. Hiromitsu took a few steps forward where a fence surrounded the rooftop's edge. He turned around and let his back sink against the fence until he sat in a more or less comfortable position on the ground. He put out his cellphone and checked the time. He would have time for about 15 minutes until classes would start again. That would be enough for a short talk to his mom he guessed. Hopefully, she had time as well. The boy dialled the number. I didn't take long until his mother picked up with an energetic but also a bit acted pissed off voice.</p><p>"Hiromitsu~ I was waiting for your call already! Don't dare to make your mother wait for so long again!"</p><p>Hiromitsu smiled. He remembered the time he had forgotten to call his mother after the sports festival when her revenge, therefore, had been a wake-up call much too early in the next morning.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I was pretty busy yesterday,” the boy answered, “How are you?”</p><p>"I'm fine, thank you for asking. And what about you?"</p><p>For some reason, her voice started sounding teasingly and remembering Fujigaya's confusing report about Hiromitsu's mother asking the boy if he were her son's boyfriend he could expect what would follow. He slightly rolled his eyes but could not help but grin a bit embarrassed.</p><p>“I'm fine as well, thanks,” he replied in a polite voice.</p><p>"And what about Fujigaya-kun?" his mother burst in curiosity, "Did he recover?"</p><p>“It's really nice that you care so much about my classmates, mom!” Hiromitsu said jokingly, acting like he wouldn't get what his mother was about to talk about. Well, there was no escape anyways.</p><p>"Of course I care bout my future son-in-law!" she really had said it!</p><p>Hiromitsu covered his red shot face with his free hand and he could imagine her wide grinning pretty well. He frowned again but he also could not get rid of that smile in his face and the fast-beating heart thinking about Fujigaya right now.</p><p>"What are you talking about, Mom?!” he asked and tried to sound annoyed. Well, in fact, he was not really annoyed but more than that amused over the excitement of his mother and maybe a bit lost because of the whole reality of that situation. Son-in-law? Just not possible.</p><p>"It's just... my mother instinct tells me that, you know?" she answered proudly.</p><p>“I think you misunderstood something, mom. I'm sorry for disappointing you!”</p><p>"Mitsu, don't play dumb. I already know that you like that boy. No need to deny," there was is again, the proud voice of his mother when she was quite sure about her great mother abilities.</p><p>“Well,” the boy admitted in a suddenly shy voice. “Maybe what's right. But that does not mean that he likes me as well.” Sadly.</p><p>"Oh don't worry! I'm pretty sure no-one can resist my cute son forever! Just don't give up on him too early!"</p><p>Hiromitsu laughed out loud. Somehow he really felt relieved. He did never tell his mother about his interest towards boys and he had ever feared the moment she would find out. He had feared that she would be shocked about that or find it disgusting or something like that. The boy knew that for the society it still was “not normal” when a boy liked a boy even if this was not THAT uncommon (at least not at his school how it seemed). As he had laughed enough he sighed in relieve again and just stood silent for a moment. His mother didn't talk as well.</p><p>“Mom, don't you think that I'm strange?” the boy asked his mother a little insecure.</p><p>"No Hiromitsu, no! I don't think you're strange. So don't think so either, you hear me? You are my beloved son. I love you the way you are," the women answered and for the first time for this phone call she didn't sound teasing or overacting or anything – just honest.</p><p>“Ehrm, aren't you disappointed that I maybe will never ever get married or have children?” now that they were talking about that topic, Hiromitsu felt like talking about every detail that had bothered him so far. There were so many questions and he really had to make sure that his mother was alright with his choice of living. At least she was the person who gave life to him. He would be really lost without that woman.</p><p>"That's something I can live with. Don't worry about something like that, Hiromitsu. The most important thing is that you get happy in the end. And let me say, Fujigaya-kun sounded really nice! He must be a really nice boy!"</p><p>Hiromitsu had to laugh again when he remembered the first weeks he spent together with that boy, arguing and dealing with his bad mood, his escapes from the dormitory room and all.</p><p>“Well, most of the time he is, I guess,” he finally answered and realized how much Fujigaya had changed the past weeks. To the positive.</p><p>"Take care son! And don't let you get brought down by anyone I have to continue work now so I'll call you another time again, OK? Greetings to Fujigaya-kun!" there was it again – teasing mom.</p><p>“Hm. Bye, Mom. I love you,” even if she knew that Hiromitsu felt like telling her again.</p><p>"I love you too!"</p><p>When his mom had hung up Hiromitsu let out a huge sigh again. He grinned afterwards. His mom was just the best mom ever. He must make sure that he will buy her an extraordinary birthday present the next time!</p><p>A look at the clock showed Hiromitsu that there was just a bit time left until the next classes would start. So he jumped up to get back to the classroom. He could also get something further to eat since he was still feeling a bit hungry. He just wanted to open the door to the stairway down again as the door got pushed open and a bundle of moaning appeared. Hiromitsu backed off in surprise and his mouth fell open when he recognized his senpai Ninomiya as well as his class teacher Sakurai-sensei – kissing each other passionately – again.</p><p>Hiromitsu could feel the heat climbing up his face, he must look red like a tomato already. He just stood still and watched both of them struggling not to fall down while kissing and messing up each others hair and clothes. Well – half-dressed clothes. They didn't seem to notice him at all which was not really a surprise to Hiromitsu. The student gulped and decided to just slip through the door unseen, leaving the pair on its own. Officially he even did not know about them and he didn't want to make them feel embarrassed or something. Seeing them in that kind of situation was embarrassing enough. So the boy tried to escape.</p><p>When he was about closing the door again, Ninomiya suddenly opened his eyes and their eyes met on accident. Ninomiya looked at Hiromitsu quite shocked but Hiromitsu just closed the door quickly and hurried downstairs again, face still shot read. They were pretty careless tough! He thought that hopefully, no-one would catch them doing stuff like that. A student-teacher relationship that was really risky and dangerous from both of them! Not to imagine the aftereffects if that came out! Well, Hiromitsu, of course, did not have any problems with that and he wouldn't tell anyone about it but shouldn't a teacher at least be a bit more careful about such things? Sakurai-sensei could lose his job!</p><p>-------</p><p>His head full of thoughts the boy reached his classroom again. For some reason, it now was pretty hard to concentrate on anything school-related since Hiromitsu couldn't think about anything other than what Sakurai-sensei and Ninomiya would be doing right now and imagines doing similar stuff with Fujigaya. Hiromitsu hid behind his textbook in embarrassment and tried hard to cool himself down which turned out to be just impossible. His thoughts just wouldn't stop from dancing around his head and providing his brain and heart with passionate phantasies and yeah, he felt guilty about what he did to Fujigaya in his phantasies and he knew that it was not real and that Fujigaya maybe would slap him right into the face if he knew about Hiromitsu's thoughts. But hey, he was a healthy boy in his best years provoked by an irresponsible senpai and an irresponsible Sensei as well. That should be excuse enough.</p><p>But Hiromitsu didn't even manage to get rid of his phantasies when he picked up Fujigaya in the evening from the sickroom. When he entered the door Nakai-sensei was about to explain Fujigaya the exact dose of his medicine and enforced the student to swear that he would tell him immediately if the pills did not help or if anything other happened. Fujigaya grumbled but swore so that Nakai-sensei nodded satisfied and handed him the medicine.</p><p>When the doctor greeted Hiromitsu who just stood silent in the doorway, Fujigaya turned around and smiled towards his roommate.</p><p>“Yei, Kitayama-kun, I'm free again!” the boy said jokingly and earned a small hit against his back from Nakai-sensei.</p><p>Hiromitsu smirked. Fujigaya seemed to be in a good mood. Seldom thing so he could not help but feel happy about it. He could imagine that the boy must have been quite bored the last days lying down all day long and doing nothing but to stare up to the ceiling and reading books. Well, Hiromitsu would not mind reading books the whole day and yeah Fujigaya had seemed to enjoy reading Hiromitsu's detective novels as well. He almost read the next volume already to the end.</p><p>Hiromitsu stepped forward and offered Fujigaya his help for carrying his stuff back to their room but since it was not really much Fujigaya was fine doing so alone. The two boys made a stop at the dormitory's dining-hall for getting something to eat and met Nikaido and Senga there enjoying their dinner together. So they joined them and the four boys spent a few hours talking about all and nothing.</p><p>-------</p><p>When they had finally returned to their rooms, Fujigaya let himself fall down on his bed and let out a huge sigh while stretching his body and falling back into his own pillow which felt so much better than the one in the sickroom. Hiromitsu wondered about that and looked at the boy.</p><p>“Somehow, it feels good returning “home”, right?” Fujigaya said in a silent voice and Hiromitsu could see a small smile around Fujigaya's lips. A really cute smile around full and soft looking lips. The boy sighed silently and tried not to imagine how it would feel like kissing those lips.</p><p>Suddenly Fujigaya asked, “Kitayama-kun? What about you? Do you miss your home? Your family?” The boy sounded like he was lost in thoughts.</p><p>Hiromitsu turned towards him. After a few seconds of silent Fujigaya turned his head and the boys' eyes met. The smaller one bit on his lower lip.</p><p>“My mom had to move away for her job so actually there is no real “home” for me but this dormitory since I stood here because of school but of course I miss her a lot. And my father, actually I can't remember him. He left our family when I was little,” the boy told and his heart skipped a bit faster when he asked. “What about you?”</p><p>Even if he knew some of Fujigaya's background already from what Sakurai-sensei had told him he, of course, would like to hear what Fujigaya had to tell him. At least it would be great if Fujigaya finally opened up to Hiromitsu that much, right? Nevertheless, the boy seemed to hesitate a bit. But Hiromitsu could be patient if needed.</p><p>“I think it's OK here... to be called “home” I mean. My mom died, you know? And me and my father don't really get along with each other since then. Living together turned out really no good in the ending. So I moved out from home out of my own will. It's better here, I think,” Fujigaya finally answered, his voice just a whisper, his eyes darkening and his face suddenly looking really depressed.</p><p>Hiromitsu came closer and worriedly watched Fujigaya's facial expression. He worked up all of his courage and sat down at the edge of Fujigaya's bed, leaning a bit forward to face the boy who already seemed spaced out somewhere into his thoughts.</p><p>“Listen, Fujigaya, I'm really sorry about your mom and the situation with your dad but don't think too much about it if it depresses you. You have to take care of your mental state, you just left the sickroom today or do you miss Nakai-sensei that much already that you want to meet him again that soon?” Hiromitsu tried to cheer up the boy with a teasing grin.</p><p>When Fujigaya didn't react at all, Hiromitsu touched the boy's arm and felt the heat of the other's body, which made him shiver for a short moment.</p><p>“Fujigaya? Did you hear what I said?” he asked carefully.</p><p>“Oh Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry for making you worry all the time,” Fujigaya really sounded like he meant what he just said.</p><p>“That's OK,” Hiromitsu replied. “That's what friends are for.” Of course.</p><p>After a short pause (his hand still on Fujigaya's arm) Hiromitsu continued, “Ah before I forget it. I have to send you my mom's regards. She seems to like you,” a smirk appeared at the corner of Hiromitsu's mouth.</p><p>Fujigaya gave him a small disturbing smile. “Thanks! But what's up with her? She does not even know me!” the boy wondered.</p><p>Well, maybe she knew Fujigaya better than he thought just because Hiromitsu already had told her a bit about the boy.</p><p>“Maybe it's because we are friends?” Hiromitsu guessed.</p><p>Fujigaya laughed. “She really seems to be a nice woman!”</p><p>“Yeah, she is.”</p><p>“And she's funny! Asking me if I were your boyfriend,” another laugh. But this time it didn't light up Hiromitsu but felt a bit bitter. “I wonder how she came up with that idea...”</p><p>Well, it still was impossible that was what Fujigaya wanted to way with that, right? Hiromitsu sighed. He could not prevent his heart from aching, even if he had somehow known that Fujigaya would react like that or similar. The truth was that Fujigaya just didn't see him as more than a roommate or a friend. Hiromitsu pulled back his hand and stood up quickly. He couldn't stay so close to his roommate any longer.</p><p>"Kitayama-kun? What's wrong?” Fujigaya asked confused because of the sudden movement. And didn't the boy just sound a bit pissed off?</p><p>Hiromitsu didn't answer. He knew that he was not supposed to feel that way but he just did. Somehow he felt pretty down right now. Maybe he should take a shower to distract his thoughts.</p><p>Suddenly Fujigaya reached out for Hiromitsu's hand to hold him back and grabbed it so firmly that Hiromitsu – totally in surprise – lost his balance, struggled, turned around and fell down onto Fujigaya's bed – right into Fujigaya's arms. The boy gasped in surprise when he felt the warm body of his roommate pressing against his own. For some reason, he couldn't move a bit and just stared at Hiromitsu. The boy had squinted his eyes and just opened them again slowly.</p><p>“I'm sorry, Fujigaya-kun,” he stammered whispering and gulped when he realized how close their faces were. Only a few centimetres separated them from each other.</p><p>“No problem, it's my fault. Did you get hurt?” Fujigaya answered, whispering as well.</p><p>Hiromitsu just could not back off although he knew that would be the most fitting behaviour in a situation like that. He was just caught by Fujigaya's deep brown eyes which watched him with a worried look. God... if Hiromitsu just could lean forward right now to kiss his roommate's unbelievable beautiful lips...</p><p>“Kitayama-kun?” Fujigaya asked with a slightly embarrassed look.</p><p>“Hm?” Hiromitsu was not sure if Fujigaya had heard him. His own heartbeat that filled his whole body to up his ears seemed just to be too loud.</p><p>Both of them were still staring at each other.</p><p>“You... you're pretty close,” yeah Hiromitsu knew that. But he just didn't want to get back now. Those eyes, those lips... they were just fascinating him too much, “That's, that's making me nervous, man,” Fujigaya's voice seemed to break.</p><p>“In a good or a bad way?” Hiromitsu asked with a small frown in his face. OMG, he must have gone crazy. What the hell was he talking about?! But those eyes, those lips... Hiromitsu started feeling dizzy again and he was pretty sure that that feeling did not come from the stumble.</p><p>Fujigaya gulped and did not break eye-contact with Hiromitsu. Was that a light red shadow on the boy's cheeks? Well, Hiromitsu's behaviour at least was really embarrassing. He could not take that amiss. Finally, the boy managed to find his words again.</p><p>“I'm... not sure about that.”</p><p>Well, that was better than the “bad way” option, right? Wait, what did Fujigaya say?! Hiromitsu's heart started beating even faster if that was still possible. That was better than the “bad way” option! What the hell did that mean?</p><p>The boy was about to ask but his words got cut off by a sudden knocking at the boy's door.</p><p>“Who the hell,” Hiromitsu cursed instead, frowned and got up that quickly that he crushed against the slatted frame of the upper bed. “OUCH!!” He had totally forgotten about the structure of the bunk bed.</p><p>“Ah, Kitayama-kun!” Fujigaya said in surprise and reached his hands towards the boy instinctively for checking if he got hurt badly but Hiromitsu was too fast and had already rushed to the door.</p><p>The boy opened the door rubbing the hurt spot at the back of his head and wondering who could want to talk to one of them at this time. He could not hide his surprise when he recognized the figure in front of the door. “Oh.”</p><p>“Yo, did I just disturb you at something important?” the person asked with crossed arms in front of his chest, trying to get a look into the room where Fujigaya just sat on his bed looking at the visitor wondering.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ninomiya-senpai,” Hiromitsu said surprised in a low voice and looked at the late visitor in front of the door. He frowned.</p><p>The boy who was just about his height and didn't look much older than him although he was his senpai was dressed in casual clothes. Blue jeans, a black T-Shirt with a band logo Hiromitsu could not read because Ninomiya had crossed his arms in front of it and a grey opened hoodie jacket, its hood put over his black hair like he was hiding. It was the first time Hiromitsu saw the boy not dressed in sportswear, his school uniform or well, half of his school uniform when he remembered the incident on the school's rooftop today. Ninomiya seemed to be kind of worried. He tapped with one of his feet on the floor nervously and was biting his lower lip.</p><p>“How can I help you?” Hiromitsu asked. He was not in the mood for visitors right now, especially not irresponsible annoying brats like that senpai. Further, he was clearly pissed off because of the – of course - suddenly disappeared magic which had definitely been there between him and Fujigaya just a second ago and his head was still aching from the hit against the upper bed. Ninomiya had really killed the mood.</p><p>“Did you... see us? Today?” Ninomiya asked shyly in a low voice and scratched his neck.</p><p>So that was really what bothered him. Bothered him so much that he went to his kohai's room in the middle of the night disturbing during, well, it was not like he and Fujigaya had been making out or something like that, Hiromitsu had to admit with a bitter tone. But there had been definitely something going on between them or did his lovesick heart just let him imagine that?! Now he will never be able to find out and somehow the boy just felt the strong impulse of hitting Ninomiya. Well, he didn't do that. Just imagination running wild.</p><p>Ninomiya looked like he already knew that his question had been quite stupid. Hiromitsu sighed.</p><p>“You know, I guess it was pretty hard not to see,” he answered in a low voice as well. He was quite sure that Ninomiya did not want to spread that any further all over the school's dormitory. At least not now. Showing off his making out with a school's teacher must be quite more of senpai's taste.</p><p>“Could you... I mean, please could you not tell anybody about what you saw? I - I don't want him to get into trouble, you know?” the older student really looked desperate but he seemed honest as well, Hiromitsu suddenly thought.</p><p>That was so not the well-known noisy, moody and impolite and jealous Ninomiya -senpai Hiromitsu knew. To be honest, he asked himself since he knew about them, what it could be that Sakurai-sensei liked that much about that brat. Sakurai-sensei seemed to be a grown-up and responsible person, somehow just the contrary of Ninomiya.</p><p>All of those pretty childish characteristics fit Ninomiya but maybe all of that was also some kind of weird way to express his feelings towards his beloved person. From knowing the senpai so far Hiromitsu would not have thought that he was so worried about what could happen to Sakurai-sensei. He seemed so pissed off about the teacher because he was hiding their secret in the shadows and so provoking with kissing the teacher in the sickroom as well as making what-the-hell-knew with him on the rooftop. But the way how he was standing there right now asking Hiromitsu with pleading eyes not to tattle was some kind of cute. He must be really serious about his feelings towards Sakurai-sensei, even if his way to express them was a bit strange in Hiromitsu's opinion.</p><p>“Listen, Ninomiya-senpai,” Hiromitsu started and leaned against the doorway. “I already knew about you two since that morning in the sickroom when you were pretty jealous about Fujigaya-kun – totally no need to be, by the way – and we – yes, Fujigaya was awake as well - did not tell anyone about that. So don't you think if we wanted to we already had? Don't worry. Your secret is safe. But maybe, you should be a bit more careful if you want to protect him.”</p><p>Hiromitsu could guess that Ninomiya was not really pleased about getting a lecture from a kohai but the student just silently nodded. Someone had to tell them at least or otherwise, people would find out about the teacher-student affair which would have really bad consequences.</p><p>“I love him. I really do,” Ninomiya whispered and again Hiromitsu saw that pure honesty in the boy's eyes that normally seemed to hide somewhere behind a mischievous glint.</p><p>“I know. So take care,” Hiromitsu answered and tried to assure his senpai with a small smile.</p><p>When Ninomiya replied smiling on his own, not only with his lips but even more with his eyes, forming the silent words “Thank you” shortly before turning around to hurry back to his own room somewhere in the school's dormitory, Hiromitsu somehow had the feeling that he could understand Sakurai-sensei a bit now. That boy sure was a brat. But he was mysterious as well and maybe also some kind of likeable behind that mask. Hiromitsu smirked. So hopefully Ninomiya had learned from that situation so that he and Sakurai-sensei could get happy.</p><p>Hiromitsu turned around after taking a deep breath. If only he and Fujigaya could be a bit more like them, well, at least something that could be described as “together”. The boy closed the door and faced Fujigaya again who was still sitting on his bed, watching the scene that had taken place in front of the room's door. He seemed to be quite embarrassed about the situation. Maybe because of the “love topic” again.</p><p>Fujigaya and Hiromitsu had already talked about that and so the older one could understand that his roommate was feeling insecure about love stuff. Fujigaya's so far experience did not consist out of more than a girl fooling around with him although he didn't really know her and his oldest childhood friend suddenly confessing to him and kissing him. Then there was that teacher-student affair going on in his surroundings and what was that going on with his roommate? IF there was something going on, Fujigaya was not really sure about that but he knew that there had been SOMETHING just a few minutes ago and maybe something more would have happened if they would not have been interrupted. The boy looked shyly to the side and obviously avoided eye contact with Hiromitsu.</p><p>The older one sighed. Fujigaya must feel uncomfortable because of this... so maybe it had been more the not so good nervousness than the good version of it. What a pity, to break the awkward silence between them and to distract him from his suddenly broken feeling heart, Hiromitsu switched the topic.</p><p>"Fujigaya, what do you think, should we go shopping on Saturday for getting a new cellphone for you?" somehow this was some kind of small test as well. When Fujigaya really felt uncomfortable because of Hiromitsu he would not take the offer and say that he can go alone. Hiromitsu's heart beat faster and faster when Fujigaya looked at him with his big wondering eyes.</p><p>"You really want to come along?"</p><p>Gosh, just say it if you don't want me to join, Hiromitsu thought.</p><p>"Well, I wanted to go into the city for buying a new book maybe watching a movie anyways so I thought we could go together," wasn't it obvious? Of course, Hiromitsu wanted to spend time with his secret crush, his future husband to say it with the words of his mom, that was just too good to be true and Hiromitsu knew that quite well.</p><p>"Which movie?" Fujigaya asked curiously. Eh? Was he just polite now? Or maybe he did want to join?</p><p>"I wanted to take a look at the local cinema if the movie adaption of inspector Koyama's detective-stories is already running," Hiromitsu started.</p><p>"Oh, there is a movie adaption?" now Fujigaya did not only sound curious but interested as well.</p><p>"Yeah, the first novel got an adaption, you wanna come along?" it was worth a try. Fujigaya liked the books as well so maybe...</p><p>"Yeah, why not? So we first go buying a new cellphone and then watch the movie?”</p><p>“Sure!” Hiromitsu beamed with joy.</p><p>The boy couldn't help but smile upon the positive answer of his roommate. That would mean that he and Fujigaya would spend a whole day on the weekend together, just the two of them. Hiromitsu knew that this would not be some kind of date or anything like that and that they just met as friends for going shopping and watching a movie but he was happy about that nevertheless. Grinning he fished for the first volume of Koyama's detective adventures out of his shelf for reading it again. Of course, he wanted to prepare for the movie version to remember all of the details of the inspector's first case. He was really looking forward to the weekend.</p><p>-------</p><p>The week had passed by really quickly. The class has gotten used to Fujigaya's presence and the students had stopped to ask him details about the sport's festival and his breakdown. Sakurai-sensei looked really satisfied when he had noticed that Fujigaya did not skip classes again. Hiromitsu first had wondered if the teacher wanted to talk to him because of the thing with him and Ninomiya as well but the teacher didn't. Maybe Ninomiya did not tell his lover about Hiromitsu's knowledge about their relationship to not worry him or Sakurai-sensei just dissembled. A further interesting development was that Ninomiya seemed to get more friendly, at least towards Hiromitsu and Fujigaya. For example, he greeted them when they met at the dormitory's dining hall when he went there to get a meal together with his roommate Ohno Satoshi.</p><p>-------</p><p>On Saturday morning Hiromitsu unexpectedly woke up a long time before his alarm was set to wake him and Fujigaya to get ready for their little shopping tour. Their plan was to have a nice and delicious breakfast somewhere in a coffee shop or a bakery in the city and then to go looking for a new cellphone for Fujigaya since he was broken. After that, they would take a visit to the book store to get Hiromitsu the newest adventure of inspector Koyama and afterwards in the afternoon they would watch the movie at the cinema.</p><p>Fujigaya was still sleeping. Hiromitsu got out of his own bed and watched the boy sleeping for a bit. His face looked so pretty and innocent. Angels must look exactly the same way, Hiromitsu suddenly thought. He was glad that the pills Nakai-sensei had given to his roommate seemed to help. The boy did not have a single nightmare the past few nights and he even did not get a fever. He looked much better than before and the headache seemed less bad as well.</p><p>Hiromitsu smirked when he realized how relieved he was about that all. He wished he could see Fujigaya that calm more often. He wished he could help the boy somehow with all his family troubles but if Fujigaya just wanted to forget about that and could be happy only just for a short time, Hiromitsu would be satisfied for now.</p><p>Just a few seconds later, Hiromitsu noticed that he was about reaching out his hand for stroking Fujigaya's hair. Shocked he held his breath and backed off. What was he supposed to do? But he had to admit that it was just too inviting to touch the cute sleeping angel's messed up hair and at least he already had kissed him once while Fujigaya had been sleeping. Maybe he should repeat that. Gosh, he had strange thoughts. He really must be in love. To prevent his heart from jumping any further and his hand from burying into Fujigaya's hair, Hiromitsu stood up again and took a deep breath to calm down.</p><p>The boy went in front of his closet and took a look at his clothes. Expect from his school uniform, sport's wear and a few comfy trousers for the evenings he had not much free time clothes brought with him that he could wear for, not a date but for looking good for his secret crush. Yeah, he really wanted to look good for Fujigaya. Hell, that was at least the second thought of someone fallen in love in the last fifteen minutes.</p><p>Finally, he came to the conclusion that it was just stupid to think about something like that so much so he grabbed some blue jeans and a black shirt with the pattern of small red wings on the back to put them on. Nothing special but it was OK he guessed. Then he brushed his fingers through his hair while looking a bit critical into the mirror that hangs on the inner side of one of the closet doors until he thought that it looked cool enough and then took a look at his cellphone again.</p><p>It was still too early. So what should he do now? Hiromitsu wondered. When he heard Fujigaya moan in his sleep, he turned around and decided to look after the boy again. He seemed to be dreaming something that made him frown but it didn't look like a nightmare since he relaxed after a few seconds. Hiromitsu smirked and could not prevent his heart from skipping when he thought (again) how cute Fujigaya looked while sleeping. The boy sat in front of Fujigaya's bed and just watched his roommate.</p><p>His thoughts got distracted anyways so he just let his imagination run wild and thought about the upcoming “date” of the two of them (yeah, finally he called it a date, secretly). Where there any things or places he wanted to show him? The book store of course but they would go there anyway... maybe the sweets store around that corner? Hiromitsu didn't like sweets much but maybe Fujigaya liked chocolate and stuff like that? There was so much to find out about the other so that Hiromitsu got even more excited and couldn't stop grinning. A few minutes later the alarm got off and Hiromitsu jumped in shock. When Fujigaya started mumbling his roommate grinned.</p><p>“Time to wake up, Fujigaya!" he said and took the chance to touch the shoulders of the boy. When his roommate made no efforts to stand up, Hiromitsu even went a step further. He leaned over the boy and touched his face slightly with his hand. “Fujigaya, wake up! We got to go!"</p><p>Until the younger one finally opened his eyes a few more minutes passed.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Come on, hurry! We have to buy a new cellphone for you!”</p><p>"How can you be so cheerful so early? I thought you're a sleepy head.”</p><p>Well, that was true but today Hiromitsu was so excited that his sleep seemed not important at all.</p><p>“Come on, I wanna go now!</p><p>“Yeah, OK I'll get up. But be a bit patient please!” Fujigaya smiled tiredly.</p><p>-------</p><p>About an hour later the two boys sat in a brand new nice western-style coffee shop in the middle of the city. Hiromitsu had ordered a coffee although he would not have needed it because he was already awake. In the end, he convinced Fujigaya to switch who had just drunk a bit of his own tea. It seemed to be the right choice. The coffee woke up the sleepy Fujigaya and the tea calmed down Hiromitsu's excitement a bit. Hiromitsu didn't eat anything because his stomach felt awkward enough with Fujigaya around but Fujigaya who was only used to Japanese styled breakfast wanted to try some European bread with butter and marmalade. Tasted not bad, he told his roommate and so he could get Hiromitsu to try apiece as well. The boy was not very pleased because of the super-sweet taste of the strawberry marmalade but his suffering was worth it to see Fujigaya's amused face because of that.</p><p>After that, they had visited the few shops in the small town which offered cell phones to check out various models and to compare prices. Even if Hiromitsu learned quickly that the prize seemed not too important to Fujigaya who told him that he had enough pocket money from his father. Maybe that was the only way Fujigaya's father could pay for his guilty conscience about not being there as a family for his son, Hiromitsu guessed. Further Fujigaya's father seemed to be a successful businessman who had no money problems at all. After a few hours Fujigaya had decided which phone he wanted to take and so that problem was solved.</p><p>“Come on, save my phone number at first,” Hiromitsu urged his roommate as soon as Fujigaya switched on his new phone.</p><p>“What's with that hurry?” Fujigaya wondered and laughed a bit when he saw the serious look on his friend's face.</p><p>“I just want to make sure that you have got my number in case you need to call me when you're in trouble or something,” Hiromitsu answered a bit shy and turned away pretending to watch the shop windows so that Fujigaya didn't notice his face blushing.</p><p>“OK, done,” the younger one answered a few seconds later and could obviously not get rid of the grin in his face.</p><p>Hiromitsu turned around again and gave his roommate a questioned look. “What?! I'm just worrying.”</p><p>“I know,” now Fujigaya was the one blushing. For some reason, he was just happy.</p><p>Ignoring the little bit awkward and nervous feelings of themselves, the boy walked on down the street and watched the shop windows from time to time just for fun. Finally, they arrived the book store Hiromitsu wanted to visit to buy his new book and so they entered. The book store was pretty big for a small town like this and spread over two floors.</p><p>Hiromitsu was already up and away to the corner of criminal novels and stuff when Fujigaya was still watching the shop and trying to orient himself. It had been a while that he had been in the book store. He remembered that he went there with his mom when he was little but later on he mostly ordered all his stuff from the internet, books included. Hiromitsu, in contrast, seemed to be the type that wanted to take a look into the books before buying them. When Fujigaya followed him he could see that. Although his roommate already told him that he definitely wanted to buy the new volume of Inspector Koyama's stories, he was standing there and flipped through the pages of the novel. He turned it in his hands and examined the front cover, back cover, read the summary thereon but it was sure that he would buy it. So he kept it in his hands while searching for another interesting book.</p><p>Fujigaya could just stand there and watch his roommate. Somehow the enthusiasm of the boy fascinated him. Or was it just the boy himself? The younger one was not sure about his feelings but lately, they seemed to get a bit strange when he was around his roommate. Or was that just imagination? A lot had happened. Yokoo's confession, the outcome of Sakurai-sensei and Ninomiya-senpai's affair, it seemed like every second boy/man in his surroundings was interested in boys/men. Fujigaya didn't have a problem with something like that. He just started wondering, started wondering what Hiromitsu was thinking. He mentioned that he was not really interested in girls right now but did that mean he was not interested in a girl? Or not interested now?</p><p>Even more confusing were the questions Fujigaya had to ask himself. Was he interested in boys? Girls? No-one? So far he had not really paid much attention to something like that in his life. It didn't seem important and he really has had other problems in the last years. There simply had been no time for falling in love or dating with some girls from other schools and stuff. Fujigaya, of course, had been going out. Alone or with his best friend but he had been more interested in smoking and drinking to get rid of his negative thoughts and even Wataru didn't pay attention to girls (well finally Fujigaya had found out why) so he was not used to that.</p><p>Something that was confusing the boy was that he was often thinking about Hiromitsu lately. Hiromitsu was so worried about him and cared about him and he was his roommate and a friend. Well, it would be hard not to think of him. But somehow it felt strange. The more he was thinking about that all, the more nervous Fujigaya got. Watching Hiromitsu enjoying his time in the book store didn't really help either. It just helped to focus his thoughts even more onto his roommate.</p><p>To distract himself from that, Fujigaya concentrated onto the merchandise section of the book store. There were a few cell phone straps that looked pretty cool. Maybe he should buy one for his new phone, the boy wondered. It hat a similar style like the one that Hiromitsu had on his own cellphone. The strap was black and red and there were a few Japanese symbols added. The boy just wanted to reach out his hand for it, when a voice from behind surprised him.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” Hiromitsu suddenly popped up besides Fujigaya, his book already paid and wrapped into a small plastic bag.</p><p>Fujigaya drew back his hand from the phone strap he just had touched and turned around.</p><p>“Are you ready? Then we should leave I guess,” Fujigaya answered and tried to smile.</p><p>And so the two boys left the book store about 1 hour before the movie was set to start.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>When the young man entered the building, he sighed. Being transferred to another department had not really been part of his plans. And being transferred to a department in the middle of such a big city like Tokyo even less. He had to let back his parents he was living with for supporting them as well as his beloved cat Nyanta. But people did a lot these days for holding their job positions. A friendly smiling lady at the reception asked for the young man's name for handing him his new identity card.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Inspector Koyama Keiichiro's first case in Tokyo led him into a jewellery shop. A young employee had been killed and laid on the floor, a puddle of dark red blood spreading from her chest. Judging from her look she could not have been much older than 20.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Poor thing,” Koyama said and sighed while brushing the girl's hair out of her face while wearing gloves. It was a sin to drown that beautiful dark hair in blood, he murmured.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What did they steal?” he asked out loud and shot a questioning look to one of the policemen who examined the scenery of the crime in detail.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That's the strange thing, Inspector. Everything is in its place. Also, the victim is still wearing her jewellery. Just looks like a murder.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Inspector Koyama frowned and looked at the victim lying in its own blood.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“But why should someone enter a jewellery shop just a bit after closing hour and stab a young employee? If it was something personal choosing such a place for murder is pretty strange and you told me that the camera didn't catch anything and there was no alarm going off, right?” he asked wondering.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Somehow the signal was disturbed so there was about half an hour without any proper recordings. The security system didn't notice anything as well”, the policeman answered.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Hm...” Inspector Koyama stood up again and looked around. Just a few seconds later he had located the placed cameras and took a closer look. “Interesting, interesting...”</i>
</p><p>-------</p><p>The cameras worked properly again and so the audience in the cinema laughed when they saw the close up of Inspector Koyama's curious eye.</p><p>Hiromitsu could hear a little giggling from his left as well and when he turned around he saw the amused face of Fujigaya, who was holding a big can filled with popcorn placed a little aside so that Hiromitsu could take some if he wanted easily. Hiromitsu would have laughed as well if Fujigaya would have been the only one appearing in his eyesight right now. But somehow there were those other people as well, bratty people who just met them accidentally in front of the cinema and did not have anything better to do than joining Fujigaya and Hiromitsu and ruining their “date” (even if Hiromitsu was the only one who called it like that, secretly).</p><p>When Hiromitsu heard Nikaido's loud laughing who sat at Fujigaya's other side, he grumped silently. He really liked his neighbours but not today. Further, he wondered why Nikaido, who already knew that Hiromitsu was interested in his roommate, had not sensed the situation and left them on their own. Did the boy want to ruin Hiromitsu's little chance?</p><p>-------</p><p>Nikaido and Senga just had finished their own shopping tour and we're eating ice cream when they had noticed Hiromitsu and Fujigaya in front of the cinema checking out the other movie posters curiously.</p><p>“That movie looks interesting as well,” Hiromitsu pointed onto the movie poster of an upcoming thriller.</p><p>“What? Wouldn't that be a bit too thrilling?” Fujigaya asked with a worried look.</p><p>“I thought you like thrillers? In your bookshelf are plenty of them,” his roommate said wondering.</p><p>Fujigaya bit on his lip and searched for words slightly embarrassed until he finally found some. “Well, I like reading them. When I can hide under my blanket and just shut the book when it gets too thrilling or when I can read it in the bright daylight. But in the dark cinema and movies are so overloaded with visual effects and stuff, that often really frightens me, sorry for disappointing you.”</p><p>What an honest statement. Hiromitsu smirked when he saw how embarrassed his roommate was. And he had to pull himself together to not laugh about the cute explanation of Fujigaya. So he seemed to like thrilling stuff but at the same time was quite a scaredy-cat, right? Really cute.</p><p>“Ah, Kitayama-senpai, Fujigaya-senpai! What a nice incident meeting you here! Wanna watch a movie?” a voice behind them suddenly said cheerfully.</p><p>When both of them turned around curiously it was Nikaido accompanied by his roommate Senga, both of them overloaded with shopping bags and holding an ice cream in their hands. To be honest, Senga seemed to be the only one overloaded with shopping bags, Nikaido didn't really carry much and somehow Hiromitsu could not prevent himself from thinking that Senga was carrying more of Nikaido's bags than his own ones.</p><p>“Hey guys,” Fujigaya answered, “We wanted to watch the new detective movie, did you hear about it as well?”</p><p>Hiromitsu held his breath when he saw Fujigaya chatting that friendly with his kohais. Please, he thought, please don't invite them to join, of course, he wanted to spend the rest of the day alone with Fujigaya as well. That was understandable, right? Nevertheless, Hiromitsu tried to look friendly and smiled towards the two younger schoolmates.</p><p>“Ah, that sounds nice!” Nikaido said and smiled towards Hiromitsu, somehow checking out the situation with his eyes.</p><p>He must notice Hiromitsu's displeasure in his eyes since he tried to assure the boy with encouraging looks. Did he get that this was some kind of a date? Well, just from Hiromitsu's perspective but at least it was a chance for the boy to get closer to Fujigaya. Nikaido wouldn't ruin that, right? At least he knew about everything.</p><p>“You mind us to join?” Nikaido finally asked cheerfully. So he DID ruin Hiromitsu's chance of getting closer to Fujigaya while watching a movie together, just the two of them. Hiromitsu could not believe it.</p><p>-------</p><p>So the four boys had lined up together for buying the movie tickets and then had got some snacks at the snack bar. Hiromitsu's mood seemed to have reached the bottom and Fujigaya's offer to share popcorn with him just lightened it up a little bit. The boy just could not help but be angry at Nikaido for interrupting.</p><p>Suddenly Fujigaya leaned a bit towards Hiromitsu who backed off in his seat in surprise but then quickly realized that his roommate just wanted to tell him something. So he slipped back into his old position and leaned forward as well so that Fujigaya could more or less whisper in his ear, his heart starting to beat faster again. Somehow the desire of just pulling the younger one closer to hug or even better to kiss him got stronger every minute.</p><p>“That scene is exactly like you imagine it when you read the book, don't you think so too?” Fujigaya pointed out smiling and checked out Hiromitsu's face in the half-dark room for getting to know his reaction.</p><p>The older one just nodded and smiled back. Now was not the right time for kissing phantasies. Instead, he was glad that Fujigaya seemed to enjoy the movie. Maybe he should do so as well and just forget about Nikaido and his stupid idea disturbing the two of them. Maybe the young student just had been curious how Hiromitsu developed or he and Senga really just wanted to watch that movie as well. Since both of them so far often had joined Hiromitsu watching crime movies in the dormitory, that was at least possible.</p><p>Hiromitsu took a hand full of popcorn out of the can he was sharing with Fujigaya and tried to concentrate on the movie. It was pretty well done, the story followed the book pretty close so far and the main character was played by a pretty good actor as well.</p><p>A few scenes later Fujigaya suddenly screamed loudly and leaned towards Hiromitsu like he wanted to hide somewhere. Hiromitsu didn't know what was going on but he reacted pretty fast and somehow managed to catch the big can of popcorn with one and Fujigaya's hand with his other hand. Fujigaya's hand, it felt warm and a bit shaky so that Hiromitsu automatically pressed it a little bit like he wanted to calm Fujigaya down with that. What had happened?! He leaned forward and shot a deathly look towards Nikaido who held up his hands and grinned widely.</p><p>“There, he... Nikaido-kun just frightened me a little, I was surprised! I'm sorry, Kitayama-kun!” Fujigaya said in an apologizing voice and smiled shyly before turning around.</p><p>Hiromitsu could imagine that Fujigaya was punishing Nikaido with a mad look as well right now. But more important, he was still holding Fujigaya's hand in his own and it felt good.</p><p>“What's wrong with you?!” Hiromitsu asked Nikaido and then looked at Fujigaya who turned around again. “Are you OK, Fujigaya? Everything's alright, don't worry!” did that sound too protective?</p><p>Again Hiromitsu pressed Fujigaya's hand slightly just from the impulse to show him that he was there. Of course, the situation felt a bit awkward and Hiromitsu knew that his face must be deep red. Thank god the cinema was so dark so no-one would notice the colour or his face and thank god the loudspeaker was turned on that loud so that no-one could hear his racing heart. But wait, wasn't that right now a chance as well? Fujigaya didn't pull back his hand so far but pressed Hiromitsu's hand back a bit instead. He seemed to have calmed down when Hiromitsu saw Fujigaya's smile in the dark and also his hand wasn't shaking any longer but why didn't he pull back his hand? Well, Hiromitsu wouldn't complain and he did not want to let Fujigaya's hand go so he just placed both of their hands in a comfortable position on the armrest and planned to held that position as long as possible. Fujigaya would pull back if he didn't like it and if he did not, then Hiromitsu didn't really know what to think about that but maybe he should just enjoy it. Nikaido finally had been a bit of help like it seemed.</p><p>Since Fujigaya didn't make any hints that holding hands with Hiromitsu would be uncomfortable for him, Hiromitsu got nervous more and more the longer the movie continued. Holding hands like that with a guy which whom you're sharing your room with a guy who called himself a friend of yours, that wasn't something normal, was it? Did Fujigaya let it happen because he had been afraid because of Nikaido's bad joke? Or did he knew what that meant to Hiromitsu and just let it happen? Did he like it and got nervous about that as well? What was Fujigaya thinking?</p><p>All those thoughts slowly but surely drove Hiromitsu crazy and in the end, he had not even managed to follow the solution of Inspector Koyama's first movie adventure. Not really. It was a pity though but his thoughts about Fujigaya had caught his attention even more. When the last scene finished and the screen went black, Hiromitsu noticed that he didn't eat any popcorn for the rest of the movie. When the lights went on again slowly, he finally let go off Fujigaya's hand quickly, already missing the soft and warm skin under his own hand. He stood up clearing his throat, pressed the half-full can of popcorn into Fujigaya's arms and left the room first, mumbling something like he had to go to the toilet.</p><p>Out of the dark room Hiromitsu's wondered what to do. To be honest he had just wanted to leave the room so that he didn't have to explain his behaviour but now that the bright sunlight tickled his nose, he felt like his cheeks must be burning red. So he decided to really go to the toilet for washing his face. Maybe that would help.</p><p>About ten minutes later when the boy was washing his face with cold water, someone suddenly put his hand onto his shoulder so that Hiromitsu twitched in surprise.</p><p>“Gosh, it's you,” he said when he recognized Nikaido behind him.</p><p>“Sorry, didn't want to surprise you,” the boy grinned.</p><p>“Oh, you didn't? Not like before in the cinema when you scared Fujigaya nearly to death?” Hiromitsu shot back and wondered. Nikaido sure was behaving a bit strange today.</p><p>“I didn't know he' such a scaredy-cat,” the boy explained, “but you should be thankful, the result was even better than I expected! I saw you guys holding hands for the rest of the movie!”</p><p>Now Nikaido was grinning even more and all of the face washing with cool water seemed useless as Hiromitsu felt the heat coming back to his face. Nikaido really was a brat.</p><p>“I'm surprised how tamed Fujigaya became lately. Must be all thanks to you, ne?” Nikaido continued and gave Hiromitsu a knowing look. “You're the first one that managed to become friends with him and I think he really likes you.”</p><p>Hiromitsu sighed. “Unfortunately not the same way I like him.”</p><p>Nikaido rolled his eyes. “You can't know. May I point out that I for myself would not hold hands with a guy I don't like for half of the movie? Maybe you're lucky and he's interested in you as well!”</p><p>“Or he was just afraid and confused because of your stupid joke!”</p><p>“Who knows," Nikaido shrugged his shoulders and patted his senpai's shoulder again. “I think you should become a bit more active and show him your feelings. Otherwise, you will never find out if he likes you or not. No risk, no fun, ne?”</p><p>With those words and a waving gesture, Nikaido left the toilet again. Hiromitsu stood there and sighed. He didn't like to admit it but Nikaido was right. He was just not active enough. How should he find out if Fujigaya maybe had similar feelings for him if he didn't try to find out? Wondering about the boy's behaviour or reactions towards his little actions does not really help. And that Fujigaya did allow Hiromitsu to hold his hand for such a long time, that had to mean something, right? At least that looked like a small chance. Really small but at least a chance. And suddenly he had a plan.</p><p>Hiromitsu rushed out of the toilet and quickly discovered Nikaido with a new soft drink, Senga overloaded with the uncountable number of shopping bags again and Fujigaya with his half-filled can of popcorn standing in front of the cinema's entrance and waiting for him. He gulped.</p><p>“I'm sorry guys, I've forgotten something important, I'll leave you from here and join you later on in the dormitory,” he said and looked into three questions marked faces. “Fujigaya, could you return to school with Nikaido-kun and Senga-kun? I'll see you later there. I'm sorry!”</p><p>Fujigaya looked puzzled and like he had wanted to ask Hiromitsu thousands of questions but just before he could think about which question he would ask first, Hiromitsu had already run away, back into the city.</p><p>“What,” Fujigaya began and looked confused at Nikaido who just shrugged his shoulders and Senga who didn't pay much attention any longer but instead seemed to have found something interesting to daydream about again. “What's up with him? Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>-------</p><p>Hiromitsu sped up when he checked his phone for getting the time and noticed that the store would close in about half an hour. He had already passed half of the shopping alley he had walked down just this afternoon together with Fujigaya. He was already a little bit out of breath when he reached the store and entered the building.</p><p>He didn't need the help of the store's employee who offered to search for the wanted item and just rushed forward towards the pay desk where he found the shelf with what he was searching for. Hiromitsu's eyes quickly found the black and red patterned handy strip with the silver kanji pendants Fujigaya had been looking at a few hours ago. He put it into his hand and checked it carefully. When Hiromitsu saw the meanings of the kanji, he blushed. Could he really do that? Could he really buy it and give it to Fujigaya? With these meanings? But the boy had liked it, right? Maybe he had not really paid attention to the meanings of the silver pendants but just liked the style of it? So it must be OK for him.</p><p>Hiromitsu sighed and noticed how nervous he had become again. That day was really stressing him. Not in a bad way but it was really tiring somehow. He already longed for his bed, where he could lay down and just close his eyes, trying to forget everything and calm down again. Well, of course, it was quite difficult to calm down when he thought about the fact that Fujigaya was still sharing his room. Knowing that the person he was in love with shared the same room and that there was physically so less distance between them but knowing that he could not hug him, could not brush his hands through the boy's hair, could not kiss him as he wished for, was pretty tough. He had to do something. He had to change the situation or he would drive crazy sooner or later.</p><p>After a few more minutes of hesitation, Hiromitsu pulled together all his courage and went for paying.</p><p>-------</p><p>Fujigaya already had returned home at that time. He was sitting at his bed, from time to time pulling a few pieces of popcorn out of the still not empty can and waiting. Waiting for his roommate. Nikaido and Senga had not really been of help finding out where Kitayama could have run to. No-one knew. Fujigaya either. What could Kitayama have forgotten that was so important he had to run back? Did he lose something important? His cell phone? His wallet? Kitayama had paid his ticket at the cinema so it could not be the latter one.</p><p>The boy sighed. Somehow Kitayama's behaviour had become a bit strange if he thought of it. Maybe because of the incident in the cinema? Because they were holding hands? Well if you could call it like that... in fact Fujigaya thought that Kitayama had just wanted to calm him down again. He was sure that Kitayama just had been worried about him because of the shock Nikaido had given him or something like that. Fujigaya sighed. Kitayama must think that he was really a weak person. Somehow that thought was really embarrassing. But why else could Kitayama hold Fujigaya's hand for such a long time?</p><p>Fujigaya realized that he had been staring at his hand the whole time. His heart beating fast. Why was he so nervous suddenly? And why did he wish to turn back time right now just to feel that touching again? Now he slightly touched his fingers with his other hand, pressed it a bit. He wanted to recreate that feeling that Kitayama's hand had created when the boy had been holding his hand. But of course, that was not possible. Kitayama's hand had been much warmer than his own and much stronger. Smoother. Everything... he wanted him to hold his hand like that again. Another sigh. What was he thinking about?</p><p>A few minutes later the dormitory's door opened and Fujigaya got interrupted while his thoughts were filled with Kitayama's hand and that feeling of warmth his roommate had transmitted with it a few hours ago. When Kitayama entered the room, Fujigaya's heart seemed to stop beating just for a moment.</p><p>“Kitayama-kun!” Fujigaya said and tried to not let the boy read in his mind. “Back again? Did you found what you were looking for?” and just because he felt so unsure about everything right that moment he added, “Wanna have some popcorn? We've still got plenty.”</p><p>-------</p><p>Hiromitsu smirked when he heard Fujigaya's offer. Somehow the boy seemed a bit nervous. Maybe he had confused him a bit with his spontaneous acting leaving him alone with Nikaido and Senga but he would not have managed to buy it if Fujigaya would have come along with him. It would just have been too embarrassing. In fact, it was embarrassing enough that way.</p><p>“No, thank you, maybe later on”, he answered and smiled towards Fujigaya who just redeemed his reply with a short “Oh” and put back the popcorn for eating some on his own.</p><p>Right now Hiromitsu felt like he would never ever need anything to eat. His stomach was run wild while he was just standing there. He wanted to hand over the present he had got for Fujigaya but finding the right words seemed so hard sometimes Fujigaya looked at Hiromitsu for a few minutes with a questioned look and big brown eyes. Maybe Hiromitsu should just let his actions talk for him. He gulped and pulled one of two small packages out of his pocket. He took out the small piece of the package and hid it within his hand. Then he reached out for Fujigaya whose eyes got even bigger and more questioning like before. Hiromitsu nodded and he knew that his face must be red. Fujigaya seemed to understand and reached out his own hand so that Hiromitsu could drop the small present right into his roommate's hand.</p><p>“What's that?” Fujigaya asked and pulled his hand back, looking curiously at the small piece in his hand. When he recognized the phone strap he saw at the book store his heart jumped.</p><p>“You liked that, right? It's a present,” Hiromitsu said. “Fits to your new phone.”</p><p>The boy looked down to the floor and scratched the back of his head messing up his hair, he seemed to be quite embarrassed. Fujigaya was speechless for a few seconds, then he looked down from Hiromitsu to the present he just gave him and back to his roommate again.</p><p>“But. why? I can't take this... it's not my birthday or anything,” the younger one pointed out wondering.</p><p>“I know, let's say, if you don't want to take it you don't have to but I hope that you'll keep it. As I told you it's a present just because... I like you.”</p><p>Hiromitsu had finally managed to lift his head again. He looked at Fujigaya who still was holding the new red and black patterned phone strap with the silver kanjis in his hand, looking at Hiromitsu with disbelieving in his eyes.</p><p>“You... like me?” he repeated in a slightly shaking voice. “Wait... “like”, you mean as a friend, right? Or do you like me the same way Wataru had said he “likes” me?!”</p><p>Hiromitsu didn't answer immediately but took a deep breath.</p><p>“Kitayama-kun!” Fujigaya said in a claiming voice. He seemed nervous.</p><p>“Of course I like you as a friend! But... I also like you even more you know?” could that become even more embarrassing? Hiromitsu could not believe that he really told Fujigaya that much. “Ah, don't worry, I won't kiss you without asking first and I won't attack you while your sleeping or anything,” - at least he would not do more than stealing a small kiss away from Fujigaya, like he already did once, “I just wanted to warn you. So, Good night.”</p><p>With those words and without letting Fujigaya the chance to reply anything, Hiromitsu went towards his closet. He changed his clothes and quickly climbed up into his bed where he buried his face under the blanket and closed his eyes forcefully. Oh, how much did he wish for some sleeping pills right now? He would not be able to sleep the whole night with his heart racing like that!</p><p>-------</p><p>Even if Fujigaya would have had the chance to answer right back he definitely would not have known what to reply to Kitayama's confession. Of course, the most dominant feeling now was just disbelieve and confusion. But there was something else deep in his heart. Did he feel something like happiness? When he remembered the confession of his best friend Wataru and recalled the feelings he has had back then, it felt completely different. He was not completely sure about that but maybe he really was happy because of Kitayama's feelings. But what did that mean? That he liked him as well? Of course, he liked him since Kitayama had become his best friend from this school but was there something else?</p><p>While Fujigaya was thinking about whom of the people in his surroundings he could ask for help in this case and finally fell asleep letting the sleeping pills work like every evening, Hiromitsu lay awake half of the night. He just hoped that he didn't fear Fujigaya that much like Wataru's confession back then did. He didn't want his roommate to feel bad. But he just had to tell him or he would have exploded. Maybe it had not been the right choice but that was something to find out. He would have to wait for some reactions of Fujigaya but it surely had been good to let him think about it for a while. And who knew, maybe Nikaido was right and Fujigaya felt in a similar way. Maybe he liked Hiromitsu as well. He let him hold his hand at least.</p><p>Maybe Hiromitsu would get a chance in the future to unwrap the second package he had bought today which still was in his pocket. The item therein was the same as he had given Fujigaya as a present that evening. A red-black patterned phone straps with silver kanjis which were read as “Luck”, “Peace” and “Love”. The only question left now was if Hiromitsu would have to put it somewhere where no-one could see it, just for himself or if he would one day be allowed to put it onto his cell phone as well like Fujigaya would put it onto his own cell phone hopefully.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, Hiromitsu had somehow managed to fall asleep after lying awake for at least felt endless hours. When sleep had overcome him he had drowned deeply in his dream world, where everything and everyone seemed to trouble him. Especially he dreamed about Nikaido laughingly pushing him towards Fujigaya who just stood there with an expression of fear, eyes wide open resembling a little puppy that didn't really know what was happening. While Nikaido was cheering Hiromitsu laughing like crazy to kiss his sweetheart now that he already had confessed, the world around him just spun around, mixed locations and colours to something completely senseless and puppy Fujigaya just turned his back to Hiromitsu and ran away.</p><p>-------</p><p>When Hiromitsu finally woke up with a racing heartbeat, sitting up with his hand reaching out for the running away Fujigaya, gasping he just realized that it all had been a dream only. Or let's say a nightmare. Hiromitsu's shirt was sweaty, his hair must be a total mess. The student rubbed his eyes which felt pretty swollen from sleep and sighed. Just weird. And weren't dreams sometimes predicting the future? Imagining Fujigaya running away if Hiromitsu tried to kiss him, Nikaido laughing behind his back like a crazy scientist, Hiromitsu really hoped that this dream was none of those predicting ones. Horrible imagination.</p><p>The boy wondered what time it was since he now felt totally awake. It must be in the morning already since the light shined through the room's curtains. So he had finally been able to sleep a bit even if his sleep had not been restorative at all. Hiromitsu laid back into his pillow for resting a bit longer and just stared to the ceiling. It was a wonder that he even was able to fall asleep reconsidering yesterday's happenings. Thinking about his confession towards Fujigaya his calmed down heart started racing again. Hiromitsu wondered if Fujigaya was already awake or if he was still sleeping with his angelic face.</p><p>Since Hiromitsu suddenly felt too shy for crawling out of bed and just checking if the bed beneath his was already empty, he just felt for his cellphone that must lay somewhere in his bed, maybe somewhere under his blanket or near the pillow. When he found the searched cellphone and checked the time he sat up in surprise again.</p><p>“What?!” Hiromitsu wondered loudly and didn't believe his eyes.</p><p>The clock on the screen of his cellphone told him that it was already past midday. Even if Hiromitsu was a sleepy head and often slept long at the weekends, he normally missed lunch by no means.</p><p>Fujigaya must be already awake, Hiromitsu thought. But he didn't hear any noises. No turning pages in case the younger one would be lying in his bed with a book, no silent singing according to the music Fujigaya was often listening at his laptop. Maybe he was already in the dining hall eating lunch. Hiromitsu finally crawled out of bed, coming down the ladder. As expected his roommate's bed was empty. Why didn't he wake him for joining? They were eating together lately every time. Well, when Hiromitsu remembered the evening before maybe that was not to wonder about. Maybe Fujigaya didn't want to talk to him.</p><p>Hiromitsu sighed. What had he been thinking telling Fujigaya about his feelings? The thought of it alone made him nervous again. And what was he expecting of Fujigaya now? Was he even thinking just a bit of the situation after such kind of confession? Fujigaya must be really confused. After being confessed by his best friend now his roommate did. Maybe Fujigaya was so shocked that he even did not even longer want to share a room with Hiromitsu.</p><p>The boy quickly changed clothes and hurried to the dormitory's dining hall. Maybe he would find Fujigaya there. He wanted to tell him again that he did not want to make him feel unease and that both of them, of course, could go on like always. Even if Hiromitsu was not sure if he could do so he at least had to try for Fujigaya's sake. The last thing he wanted was that Fujigaya who finally had opened up to him and got his friend did turn away from him again just like in his nightmare.</p><p>When Hiromitsu pushed open the door to the dining hall he did not see Fujigaya around. Therefore he found Nikaido and Senga eating lunch at their usual table Nikaido chatting cheerfully like always and Senga listening or at least pretending to do so.</p><p>“Nikaido, Senga, did you see Fujigaya somewhere?” Hiromitsu asked without greeting much, when he arrived at their table, earning a questioning look of Nikaido while Senga continued eating and ignored the boy like so often.</p><p>“Fujigaya? I saw him leaving the school grounds a few hours ago in a hurry but I don't know where he went to. Why? Did something happen?” Nikaido answered wondering.</p><p>Hiromitsu sighed and brushed his hand through his still messy hair. “No, we... maybe,” he started to stutter and seemed to get really nervous.</p><p>Nikaido looked at him even more worried and pulled at the hem of Hiromitsu's shirt. “Sit down and tell me what happened!” he ordered and Hiromitsu did what he was told.</p><p>-------</p><p>A few hours ago Fujigaya was already awake. His sleeping pills did not really work long and his dreams where just confusing and embarrassing, starting over with a review of his best friend's confession and the kiss Wataru had forced back then, continuing with Sakurai-sensei and Ninomiya-senpai kissing and making out in the school's sickroom and finally his roommate Kitayama confessing to him over and over again until both of them lay down in Fujigaya's bed, taking off half of each other's clothes while kissing wildly.</p><p>The boy turned totally red and he shook his head in embarrassment when he recalled the last scenes and caught himself trying to remember how kissing Kitayama's lips had felt just to remind himself that it all had just been a dream and did not really happen.</p><p>Even after he had escaped from their room silently for not waking Kitayama and fled to the dormitory's dining hall for breakfast, he could not get rid of those pictures in his head. Why did he even dream about something like that? It must be Kitayama's fault for suddenly confessing to him and confusing him even more with that. Or was it something he desired? Fujigaya was still not sure about that but he knew that such dreams just made his heart beating much stronger than he wanted to admit.</p><p>More than that Fujigaya wondered what he should do with the present Kitayama had given to him the day before. He put the phone strap out of his pocket and put it onto the table beneath his bowl of rice, reading the meanings of the kanji hanging on the phone strap again. What should he do with it? Put it onto his phone? But wouldn't that mean that he did not only accept the present but also Kitayama's feelings? Was that what he really wanted to do? What about his feelings? Could he accept Kitayama's feelings? Or return them? Fujigaya wondered when exactly life had become so complicated. He had had a lot of troubles in the past regarding family or school and now even the topic love did not stop at him. Life was really difficult.</p><p>“Aaaah, what should I do,” the boy wondered letting out a huge sigh.</p><p>Embarrassed he still did not touch his breakfast and instead buried his face in his hands. He tried to distract his thoughts on what did not really work well. He kept sighing until someone put his tablet down on the table just right in front of him.</p><p>Releasing his face from the darkness created by his own hands Fujigaya looked up, wondering, who that could be, his heart nearly standing still by the thought of Kitayama standing there.</p><p>But it was not Kitayama, Fujigaya learned and somehow his racing heart really felt relieved. Seriously he would not have been able to talk to Kitayama from face to face now. Not yet. He just had to arrange his thoughts as well as his feelings. Shortly after feeling relieved, that feeling was replaced by wondering when Fujigaya recognized the black-haired person who just joined him for breakfast without even asking, drinking a cup of tea placidly. What did HE want now?</p><p>“You look quite depressed regarding the fact that it's Sunday,” Ninomiya started when Fujigaya looked at him with a puzzled look.</p><p>“Good morning,” the younger one stumbled and just did not get what made his senpai sitting in front of him. It was true that he had become more friendly towards him and Kitayama lately but they did not really have had serious talks or something like that so far.</p><p>“Are you sick? You did not even touch your breakfast. It will get cold,” the senpai pointed at the bowl of rice with his chopsticks, chewing his own rice. “Is something troubling you?” Ninomiya asked, eating a few more bites of his own breakfast. “Tell me, maybe I can help.”</p><p>Totally surprised about that offer Fujigaya needed a few seconds to get his thoughts in the right order again. He frowned.</p><p>"Why are you helping me? I thought you don't like me“, he finally said.</p><p>"Well, that was when I thought that Sho-chan would like you,” Ninomiya replied a bit embarrassed. Fujigaya frowned. Ninomiya sighed and continued in a slightly annoying way. “I know I was wrong. I was just jealous OK?! That's not a crime!“</p><p>„Don't you think you should trust someone you love?“</p><p>„Yes, of course, I have to admit I have still a lot to learn about love. It's not easy always,” the older student said and scratched his neck. “But let's not talk about us. What about you, do you trust Kitayama?“</p><p>When Fujigaya heard the name of his roommate he cringed. What the hell.</p><p>“Why are you talking about him suddenly?” Fujigaya asked a bit nervous and tried to not let Ninomiya see how he felt right now.</p><p>“When I visited your room and talked to Kitayama, I had the feeling that I was disturbing you two and you seemed to be pretty close in the sickroom so I thought there was something going on between you. Am I wrong?” a knowing look appeared on the boy's face.</p><p>Fujigaya took a deep breath and looked nervously. “I'm not sure about that...”</p><p>“Not sure? How can you be not sure about something like that? Is there something going on between you or not? Are you together?” Ninomiya asked deeper while examining the younger's expression. When he saw the boy turning red, the older one smirked slightly.</p><p>“We are not together but... he confessed yesterday,” so it was out.</p><p>Ninomiya lifted his eyebrows. “Really? Nice! But sounds like you've turned him down? Poor Kitayama, I could see that he likes you a lot. He was so caring and stuff.”</p><p>But Fujigaya still wasn't over with telling. “No, wait, I... I didn't turn him down." </p><p>Now Ninomiya was to frown. “But you're not together either?”</p><p>“No, I didn't reply so far,” Fujigaya whispered, his face deep red.</p><p>Ninomiya drank from his cup of tea and leaned back into his seat crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You should just tell him if you don't like him. Letting him wait is kinda mean, you know?”</p><p>Fujigaya looked up again directly into Ninomiya's dark eyes, who seemed to be quite serious now like he would exactly know what he was talking about. He answered quickly, “No, it's not that I don't like him. I'm just not sure if I like him THAT way or just like a friend. So I still don't know what to reply to him.”</p><p>Ninomiya grinned and leaned forward again, putting his hands onto the table and getting a bit closer to Fujigaya. “Maybe we can find out!”</p><p>The younger one didn't understand. How should he find out something like that? He was thinking it over and over again but did not have come to some kind of helpful conclusion so far. All he knew was that he liked Kitayama as a friend and that he didn't get afraid like he did when Wataru confessed to him but he was also aware of the fact that both situations was kind of different and so, maybe pretty hard to compare. But what could tell him if he liked Kitayama the same way Kitayama liked him? Fujigaya sighed. He was just too inexperienced when it came to “love” since his head had been filled with other problems the right year. Maybe he was some kind of what the people called a late bloomer?</p><p>“Just answer my questions seriously,” Ninomiya said and waited for a little until Fujigaya seemed ready, “I already asked you that before - do you trust Kitayama? Like if you have got a problem, would you like to talk about it to him?”</p><p>So far Fujigaya did not tell everything to Kitayama but it was true that he has entrusted a few of his sorrows to the boy. Fujigaya was not regretting it and he also had to admit that he wanted to tell him everything that was troubling him if he had had the courage too. „Yes, I guess I do.“</p><p>The older student nodded and continued. „Next question. Do you find him attractive?“</p><p>„Attractive?” Fujigaya repeated surprised and his voice suddenly reached a high pinch so that he felt the desire of clearing his throat.</p><p>“Yeah, come on you know what I mean. Good looking, sexy, whatever,” Ninomiya rolled his eyes and made a gesture with his hand to encourage Fujigaya to continue.</p><p>Fujigaya's face went red again when he let his thoughts run wild about that. He remembered the times when Kitayama used to come back from taking a shower, half-naked, wet hair, water drops running down his cheeks, his nose, his neck. His lips slightly parted and wetted when another drop of water ran down his face and got caught by those beautiful lips while he was drying his hair with a towel. Sexy, was that what they called that? Fujigaya's heart started to race again. It must be. He thought about Kitayama's face, especially his dark eyes when the older one looked at him because he was worried again. Those honest and deep eyes he often had thought he would drown in. If Kitayama wasn't a good looking guy, who else was?</p><p>“I do,“ Fujigaya answered, clearing his throat again.</p><p>„At least that means that you're not uninterested in men in general, that's the first step,” Ninomiya grinned. The senpai really looked like he was enjoying this questioning. Maybe a bit too much for Fujigaya's taste. He was not sure if he should feel thankful for Ninomiya taking his time talking to him or if he should feel teased when he saw that bratty grin. “What else could we check, do you often think about him? About things that he did or things that he said or just because of him? Worry about him?“</p><p>Remembering the time when he lay in the sickroom alone while Kitayama was at school he had to admit that he often was thinking that it would be nice if Kitayama would come back visiting him soon. He also thought about the one time when Kitayama had been beaten up by Wataru and remembered that he was worried to hell about his best friend, but even about Kitayama. And now dreaming about him, dreaming about the confession and even of a continuation of that in the form of kissing each other, did that count as “thinking about a person” as well? Then there truly was only one correct answer to give. </p><p>„Yeah... I do.“</p><p>There was it again that satisfied smirk around Ninomiya's lips. What did that mean? And the senpai seemed to not have finished yet when he asked another question, „Most important, did your heart ever jump or another funny thing that's quite unusual because Kitayama was near you or because he said something or just because you're thinking about him?“</p><p>Fujigaya felt caught. His heart had started to race long ago since Ninomiya had started that questioning game. And there were a lot of scenes where Fujigaya had had a racing heart because of Kitayama. The latest example had been the holding hands in the cinema. And that freaking dream about making out with Kitayama in his bed. Somehow coming up with an answer seemed so easy right now.</p><p>“You don't have to answer me but just for your knowledge, the answer that is coming up your mind right now is the same answer as for the question if you like him “that” way. You should already know now, Fujigaya, right?” Ninomiya said in a surprisingly smooth and silent voice like he was sharing some kind of secret with the younger student right now.</p><p>Fujigaya smiled shyly towards his senpai who now grinned broadly. “Thank you,” he whispered.</p><p>“It was a pleasure,” Ninomiya answered, finishing his tea and stood up holding his tablet with now empty dishes in his hands. “You shouldn't wait any longer and tell him. Have a nice day!” he added when he turned around and left Fujigaya on his own. Ninomiya held up his hand for a final greeting, returned the dishes and left the dining hall.</p><p>Fujigaya would never have thought that Ninomiya could be so helpful in such kind of situation. It must be because he himself was really deeply in love with Sakurai-sensei. Fujigaya smirked. Somehow he had thought that some kind of relationships would only exist in mangas or doramas but how it seemed even real life came up with that. And it felt real. He hoped that both of them, Sakurai-sensei and Ninomiya-senpai could be happy together without getting problems at school.</p><p>Now the only thing left was how Fujigaya should tell Kitayama about his feelings. Only thinking about it made him more nervous than anything else. Would he be able just to tell him what he wanted to tell? Would Kitayama be happy about his feelings getting returned? And interesting as well. Would they maybe really end up kissing each other wildly on Fujigaya's bed?</p><p>The boy shook his head to get rid of that embarrassing thought. What was he thinking about?! First, he even had not been sure if he liked Kitayama that way and now he wanted to kiss him? Must be some awkward after effect of his weird dream from tonight...</p><p>Just when Fujigaya stood up about half an hour later and thought that he had built up all his courage to go straight back to his room telling Kitayama about his feelings towards the boy, his cellphone rang. He wondered who would call him on a Sunday morning and looked curiously at the display of his new cellphone.</p><p>The line was read “Yokoo Wataru incoming call", Fujigaya frowned. Even if both of them had made up recently, they didn't have much contact lately. Wataru had been busy with university and work and Fujigaya had been busy as well with just everything somehow. Maybe his best friend had thought that it was time for a nice chat among friends or he wanted to meet again. It had been a while since both of them had met just for talking and eating some snacks in front of Wataru's working place at the conbini. Since those meetings had become a bit awkward lately Fujigaya had been glad that they had stopped for some time but regarding his newfound friendship with Wataru it must be OK to meet again he guessed. So Fujigaya picked up the call.</p><p>“Good morning Wataru, it's been a while, how are you?” he asked cheerfully.</p><p>"Taisuke? Where are you? We're waiting for you!" the caller said immediately in a complaining voice.</p><p>Fujigaya wondered what Wataru meant. “Thank you, I'm fine as well... what the hell are you talking about?”</p><p>Wataru sounded wondering, "What I AM talking about? Today is your Dad's birthday! Don't tell me you forgot about it? And didn't you get my mail? We were supposed to meet in the morning to prepare for his celebration. Well, don't tell me, I know that you are not really interested in meeting him. But it's still your father and your aunt is also wishing for your coming, we talked about that some time ago!"</p><p>Fujigaya let himself sink onto the seat again letting out a huge sigh. He really had forgotten about that. But for his defence – he really didn't get that mail and even if it was right that they had told about that topic he still did not have said that he would join.</p><p>“My phone was broken, you remember? I just got a new one yesterday,” he murmured.</p><p>"Oh! I see... I'm sorry, should have called you then I would have noticed," Wataru answered surprised. "But nevertheless, are you coming now? It's still a lot to prepare!"</p><p>Of course, there were lots to prepare. Like every year. Fujigaya didn't want to remember but his Dad always had been celebrating his birthday as a big event inviting several friends, colleagues and important business partners, continuing to introduce his son to them as his successor at least until a few years ago. When Fujigaya had moved out his Dad had begun to ignore him or even worse when they have met, he used to yell at him like he was not able any longer to say something to his son in a normal voice. That had been so annoying that Fujigaya preferred to being ignored. And that's also why he had hated meetings with Wataru and his Dad in the few last years. They never had turned out well, not for Wataru but for Fujigaya even less.</p><p>“I don't think that he wants to see me," Fujigaya said.</p><p>"I know you've got differences a lot but he's your father. I think he would be happy to see you once in a while and your aunt..."</p><p>“Stop talking such nonsense, Wataru! Are you even believing in your own words? Did you forget how he treated me last time? I'm pretty sure, he and me, we're done for it!”</p><p>"Please, Taipi! You should try it! I'm pretty sure sooner or later both of you will make up!" Wataru answered in a desperate voice.</p><p>Fujigaya laughed bitterly, “You really think so? I wished I was that optimistic as you. You told me so last time and the time before and the time before. And remember last time when I didn't come you complained that my Dad was yelling only at you. What do you think I would have to cope with when I show up now? I don't think that this is a good idea.”</p><p>A few moments of silence followed so that Fujigaya even though Wataru had given up. But the moment he wanted to say something else, his friend replied in a serious voice.</p><p>"I think your Mom would wish for her son and her husband getting along with each other again."</p><p>Fujigaya sighed. “You know what happened, you were part of it. Do you really think there is any chance he could accept me as his son again?” his voice seemed about to crack.</p><p>"Of course I cannot guarantee but it's still worth a try. Besides of your aunt, he's all family you've gut. I think it's time to make up," Wataru said and when Fujigaya didn't answer at all he added. "I think you've been running away much too long. Come on or it's really too late one day."</p><p>“Why are you always trying so hard to get us together again? Are you feeling guilty?” Fujigaya asked in a resigning voice, even if he knew that this comment had been quite mean towards Wataru.</p><p>"Maybe. It's all my fault as well if you remember. I can't deny it. But I think family is really important. And more than that I want to see you happy again. You know that."</p><p>Of course, Fujigaya knew that. Wataru had been his best friend for so long. Accompanied him through good as well as bad times. He had been with him when he entered kindergarten as well as school. He had been there on the day Fujigaya's Mom died and Fujigaya's Dad turned into a cold man. And now he wanted to be there as well to help Fujigaya to make up with his Dad. His only left family.</p><p>Fujigaya gulped. So talking to Kitayama had to wait for a bit longer.</p><p>“OK, I'm coming. See you in about half an hour.”</p><p>The student stood up again, put his cellphone as well as the presented phone strap back into his pocket and returned the not eaten meal before he left for going home. The home he had supposed to live together with his family back then when he still had been a carefree child. Wataru was right. Maybe it was time to make up with his Dad. Maybe he would feel much better afterwards and then he could even talk to Kitayama. Tell him the full story he was holding and tell him about his feelings.</p><p>But suddenly, something troubling came up again Fujigaya's mind. He had thought about that very often in the past and thinking about again it he realized that this also was the main reason why he didn't tell Kitayama his full story so far. Suddenly Fujigaya felt that fear again. The fear that Kitayama could hate him when he knew the truth.</p><p>-------</p><p>His head full of worried again, starting to feel dizzy about that, Fujigaya left the school grounds while Hiromitsu was still sleeping not knowing about anything not knowing that he would worry Hiromitsu with his unannounced leaving when he got up again.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I must have been stupid, so stupid. Now I feared him and he left, doesn't that say all that's needed? I totally messed up,” Hiromitsu nearly freaked out while he was telling Nikaido and Senga (if the boy did listen as well) what happened the evening before, what he dreamed about and that Fujigaya had not been there when he woke up.</p><p>“Wait, wait, you don't know, do you? It's Sunday. Maybe he had some plans and that he isn't there has got nothing to do with you,” Nikaido tried to calm his senpai down and pulled his hands away in which the boy had buried his face.</p><p>“I totally messed up, he must hate me,” Hiromitsu whispered desperately.</p><p>“Hey, didn't you hear what I say? Come on!” Nikaido gave him a wondering look.</p><p>“But why didn't he tell me then? He knows that I'm worried about him when he just leaves without telling!”</p><p>“Maybe he didn't tell you because you were sleeping?”</p><p>That truly was an argument, Hiromitsu had to admit.</p><p>“Further, you're not together or anything – or at least still not – so you can't demand that he tells you every step he makes,” Nikaido continued</p><p>“I know, you're right.”</p><p>“If you're worried so why don't you call him?” the younger one suggested.</p><p>“And what if he doesn't pick up?”</p><p>Nikaido rolled his eyes. “Then he does not want to talk or has forgotten his cellphone, I guess. You should hear yourself talking, seriously, being in love must be really tiring.”</p><p>He sighed but shortly after that, there was a smirk around the corners of his lips. Somehow he found it pretty cute to see his senpai puzzled like that even if he truly hoped that Fujigaya just had had other plans for today and that his leaving didn't mean that he didn't like Hiromitsu. The older one sat there, his cellphone pressed against his ear, his fingers buried in the fabric of his pants, his hair being wild from sleeping.</p><p>When Nikaido looked at his roommate Senga grinning for asking him for his opinion, Senga didn't pay attention at all and seemed pretty uninterested like so often. Nikaido sighed. When Hiromitsu cringed and started talking, Nikaido turned around curiously. But it seemed like it had been only the mailbox which had picked up the phone call. If this was a bad sign? Hiromitsu looked really desperate and Nikaido felt bad for him.</p><p>“Maybe you should try again later on,” he suggested but he was not sure if he was much of help.</p><p>Surprisingly Hiromitsu did not touch anything to eat for lunch which was quite unusual. Even if the food in the dormitory's dining hall was not the best normally Hiromitsu never skipped meals. This must be the suffering of someone being lovesick.</p><p>-------</p><p>In the meantime, Fujigaya was already in the middle of preparations for his dad's birthday party. To be honest he was not really much of help since Wataru seemed to know so much better what was to do.</p><p>Wataru had been some kind of part of the family for quite long. After what had happened when Fujigaya's Mom had died, the boy would have thought that Wataru would avoid the Fujigaya family. When he didn't hear from his best friend for about a week Fujigaya had even already accepted that his best friend would not be his best friend any longer. He had locked himself up all alone in his room, refused to eat and refused to go to school for about one or two weeks. In fact, he didn't really remember for how long. Time back then had been so unreal. Unreal like everything else.</p><p>The only real thing had been his father's yelling and screaming. The fact that his father used to drown himself in work even more than usual and after coming back home drank a lot was really worrying. Maybe he did that to numb the pain of the loss of his beloved wife, maybe just to forget so that he could be able to move on.</p><p>But Fujigaya's dad, of course, did never forget. Fujigaya knew that his Mom had been everything to his dad. She had been the love of his life. He knew that they had met through arranged marriage at the age of 16 but really fell in love with each other. They graduated from Highschool and got married. They graduated from university and Fujigaya's Mom gave birth to their one and only son. While his Mom stayed at home and raised her child for a few years before returning to work (she was a famous reporter during her time at university and managed to get a permanent occupation at a famous local newspaper), Fujigaya's dad went to work from morning to night and Fujigaya remembered that all three of them as a family used to go out on weekends, visited museums, the zoo and more.</p><p>During the week there where only the people working at the Fujigaya's residence around the boy. The cook, a maiden, a private teacher who helped Fujigaya with his homework when he returned from school and the gardener. Well and the gardener's son – Wataru. The gardener's family used to live a few streets from the Fujigayas' residence there were already the poorer region began. Wataru often came along with his father and used to watch him doing the work in the garden. Fujigaya back then got pretty curious since he wasn't used to playing with children around his age. At school, he was often treated like someone who didn't belong to the class because most of them were jealous of the rich boy and so he had problems to befriend with people already back then.</p><p>When he met Wataru, the boy always smiled at him and tried to talk to him. Since Wataru was a few years older, Fujigaya first was pretty shy. It took a while until Fujigaya had opened up to the boy but after that, they were best friends ever and Wataru watched over Fujigaya like an elder brother. When Fujigaya's Mom died, that changed for a while. The always cheerful Wataru didn't any longer visit his friend's residence. They didn't meet at school any longer either since Wataru back then was shortly after graduation from school. Fujigaya thought that Wataru had left him alone because he felt guilty. Of course, he and Wataru really had messed up. After the incident and after Fujigaya's dad had realized what had happened, he had yelled at them. Wataru left and did only return for the funeral where he used to stay abroad to not get any more trouble with Fujigaya's dad.</p><p>After a few weeks of loneliness where Fujigaya had to cope all of that all on his own with his feelings of guilt, loneliness and grief as well as his dad's drinking habits and the new cold wall that had appeared between father and son, Wataru had finally returned. He apologized to Fujigaya and promised to never let him alone again. After that Wataru started to drag Fujigaya along regularly to visit his mother's grave together with him. First Fujigaya didn't want to go at all because it hurt too much. But Wataru continued to tell that she would only forgive them when they came here regularly and apologized.</p><p>Sometimes Fujigaya's dad came along. But afterwards, his drinking behaviour just was even worse so that Fujigaya often was afraid of him because his words hurt even more in this case. Day after day father and son separated mentally and physically more and more. They lost their understanding for each other and after Fujigaya once announced that he would never ever take over his father's business, it was over. His father didn't complain a second when Fujigaya moved out to the school's dormitory to the contrary, he yelled at his son that he should never come back home. They just used to meet sometimes at the cemetery after that and every time they met it was a complete disaster...</p><p>Fujigaya was glad that Wataru had been with him all these times. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened when both of them had been alone. And at official celebrations at the Fujigayas' residence like Fujigaya-san's birthday where many business partners participated, Fujigaya had to show up as well to pretend to be perfect father and son for not ruining his father's good image.</p><p>“I don't wanna meet him,” the boy murmured over and over while he was curling up on a seat in the kitchen, watching them cook and a few helpers including Wataru preparing the food for the upcoming party. “What's the purpose that I'm here anyway?” he asked with a slightly shaking voice.</p><p>Wataru stopped peeling apples for the desert and watched at his best friend. “You know what's your task. It's nothing different from the last years. You're in charge of welcoming the guests. So get up, go upstairs into your room, put on your best suit and fix your bed hair and then get prepared. The first people may come in about an hour!”</p><p>Fujigaya sighed. “When is my father coming back?” he asked one of the hoses employees. He knew that his father used to work on Sundays as well since his Mom was dead. To drown himself in work, right?</p><p>“He should arrive in about half an hour and will accompany you for welcoming the guests,” a young maiden replied.</p><p>“I see, like always,” Fujigaya said frustrated. He turned to Wataru again. “I told you I didn't want to come, please, I don't want to meet him. Can't I just return to school? You could tell him that I'm busy with studying or something like that.”</p><p>Wataru sighed. “You know you can't do that. He would kill you if you won't show up and I don't want to imagine what he would do then to me! He ordered personally that I should make sure you're coming.”</p><p>Fujigaya murmured something Wataru didn't understand and finally got up from his seat. He left the kitchen and went upstairs along to the upper corridor until the end and then turned left. He put his hand onto the door handle and after a few minutes of hesitation, he entered his old room. He took a deep breath when he closed the door behind him and took a look around. His room looked exactly the same as last year during his last visit. There were still many books and DVDs left behind he just didn't have room for in the school's dormitory. A few posters on the walls of his favourite bands, some framed family pictures standing here and there reminding of the happy days in his childhood.</p><p>The boy let his back sink against the door and sat down on the floor when the memories of the time spent with his mother. He couldn't prevent his eyes from relieving a few tears from his eyes which ran down his cheeks before he surprised caught them with his hands. Instead of forcing himself to stop, Fujigaya just let them run down his cheeks for a bit longer while pulling his knees towards his body and bedded his head on top of his crossed arms. Just a little bit, just a little bit...</p><p>Fujigaya caught himself of the sudden feeling that he wanted to get hold, to get comforted. His thoughts wandered towards Kitayama who already had comforted him once back then when Fujigaya and Wataru had had that fight at the ramen booth. On their way back to school the older one had hugged Fujigaya when he had seen that the boy was crying. If Kitayama would comfort him again when Fujigaya came back this evening from the party?</p><p>Thinking about Kitayama lightened up Fujigaya's heart and mind a bit. Remembering his roommate's confession from the evening before and thinking about the talk he had with Ninomiya-senpai this morning encouraged him. He would manage this day and then he would return back and confess to Kitayama as well. The imagination of that scene made the boy quite nervous but it felt like a good way of nervousness.</p><p>He wiped off the rest of his tears and stood up again. He went in front of his closet and opened it to take out a white shirt and his best suit consisting of elegant dark grey trousers and a light grey jacket. Fitting thereto was a purple striped neck-tie which added a bit of colour to the outfit. The boy changed quickly and tried his best with the neck-tie in front of his mirror but gave up half ways when he had to admit that he just couldn't do it the right way. Therefore he fixed his hair as much as possible until it didn't look messy any longer but still cool. He took a deep breath. After that, he went out of the room again. Surprisingly meeting his dad at the corridor.</p><p>“Oh,” Fujigaya said and stopped in front of him.</p><p>His dad turned towards him and examined him from head to toes.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, Dad,” Fujigaya murmured and looked down to the floor for avoiding any more eye contact to his father.</p><p>His dad did not react to his son's congratulations and just went on to his own room with an unfriendly, “Fix your neck-tie, Taisuke, you can't welcome my business partners looking like some punk.”</p><p>Fujigaya gulped and felt like stabbed into his heart but didn't reply anything. What was he expecting anyways? It was just like that the past few years. He should be familiar with it. So the boy went downstairs back into the kitchen where Wataru just had finished preparations and helped Fujigaya with his neck-tie. After that he left for dressing as well – he was helping out as a waiter this evening.</p><p>-------</p><p>About half an hour later, Fujigaya and his dad were already standing in front of the Fujigaya's residence for welcoming their guests. A few already went inside and got their first drinks this evening when it started to rain. The afternoon went on. The guests were congratulating Fujigaya-san for his birthday, drinking alcohol, eating some snacks and different dishes from the buffet and talking about business here and there. Fujigaya knew most of his father's business partners from former celebrations and greeted here, nodded his head there.</p><p>A few younger people like high school students and university students who had accompanied their rich parents tried to talk to Fujigaya, especially girls around his age. But the boy kept silent most of the time and just exchanged formal greetings and did a bit small talk. He hated stuff like that. All of them thought they were something better than everyone else and those glamorous girls in their colourful dresses and lips covered with lipgloss all had only in mind that he was the inheritor of a big fish in Japanese business. No-one asked just how he was, they all just asked him when he will take over his father's business and when he will turn to full age.</p><p>The boy just felt the desire of rushing back to the school's dormitory and returning to Kitayama, one of the few people who really cared about him and that because he was Fujigaya Taisuke, a 17-year-old high school student with his problems and characteristics and not Fujigaya Taisuke, the rich son.</p><p>He wanted to be with Kitayama now. What did he think about joining that stupid party? He continued to answer the question of the business takeover with his plans NOT to take it over and left behind lots of frowning and wondering faces, whispering in excitement and spreading Fujigaya's statement all over the party. It didn't take long until Fujigaya's dad showed up in front of his son and told him to come along for a second. The boy followed his dad upstairs into his father's bedroom, glad to leave all that annoying people behind but he knew that something was coming.</p><p>“What are you thinking telling everyone that you won't take over the family business, Taisuke?! Do you want to ruin my party?!” his dad hissed and looked at him with a strictly.</p><p>“But it's the truth, we already talked about that!” Fujigaya defended himself.</p><p>“Talked about it?! You think just because you said it once last year and then did not even discuss it with me, I'll accept that? You're on the wrong boat, son!” Fujigaya-san raised his voice and made clear his point of view.</p><p>Fujigaya bit his lower lip and hesitated a few seconds until he answered in a silent voice, “But that will not change my decision. I'm not interested in your boring job or your boring life, thank you.”</p><p>That must have been too much for Fujigaya's dad who just raised his hand and slapped his son's cheek pretty hard. Fujigaya cringed and held up his hand onto the shortly before slapped cheek. He gasped and watched his father in surprise.</p><p>“First you're causing your mother's death and now you spurn the life of your father which I built up with hard work and together with your mother. Is that your gratefulness for raising you? Leave, Taisuke. Leave my house!” the man screamed and pointed to the bedroom's door.</p><p>Fujigaya was still frozen from the shock a few seconds ago but then realized fully what happened and nodded slightly.“</p><p>"Fine, I didn't want to come back here anyways! Have a nice party, Fujigaya-san!” he whispered hurt and opened the door.</p><p>He stormed out of the room, slammed the door it and therefore went into his own room quickly where he had left his clothes and his cellphone. He grabbed everything and rushed downstairs while his dad came after him yelling angrily his son's name. Fujigaya just ignored it and went on. He didn't even notice that something small dropped out of his pocket and got lost on the stairs. When Wataru saw that something was wrong with his friend and wanted to ask what happened, he just waived and said it was nothing. His best friend wanted to follow him but Fujigaya said loud and clear that he should stay and continue working and that he would call him by phone. Wataru was left behind not knowing what happened when Fujigaya left the Fujigaya residence and stormed out into the rain.</p><p>He didn't mind that he didn't even have an umbrella with him and that his best suit got soaked. He just couldn't cope with it any longer. He was sick of all that. Of his past, his home, his dad. He knew that he made an unforgivable mistake back then but nevertheless he was angry and deeply hurt about his father's reaction slapping him and throwing him out of the house. Well, he got what he wanted, Fujigaya had left. And since his dad did not make anything to follow him, it seemed like it really was what that man wanted.</p><p>Fujigaya looked back at his father's house once more his hair already soaked, rain running down his face mixing with hot tears of anger and disappointment. He turned around and rand through the streets heading back to the school's dormitory. He just wanted to be at the place he called his home now. Wanted to be with the person he liked most these days – Kitayama. He wanted to be in his arms, wanted to feel the warmth of his body, his hands and wanted to listen to Kitayama's calming and warm voice.</p><p>When he crossed the street, Fujigaya didn't pay attention and so he didn't see the cyclist coming who dashed through the rain. When the bike rushed by the boy got hit by the elbow of the cyclist who thereafter yelled something that sounded like “Step aside, idiot!” and didn't care about the boy any longer. Fujigaya surprised got into stumbling and lost balance. He twisted his ankle and crashed down onto the street cursing. His overall already wet clothes got dirty but that was not really a problem. More problematic was his ankle which suddenly hurt pretty tough. Fujigaya tried to stand up but it didn't work and he just felt that stabbing pain in his ankle.</p><p>“Shit!” he cursed and held his ankle, his face in pain.</p><p>The rain still fell down from the dark sky and it seemed like a thunderstorm was coming up. Fujigaya tried to stand up again but failed. He cursed. Great. So now he was not only wet from the rain and hurt through his father's behaviour but he couldn't walk properly either. Instead, he was trapped somewhere in between his dad's home and the school's dormitory. It was enough. Fujigaya was at the end. He robbed back a bit until he could lean against the wall of a house and raised his head. He closed his eyes and let the rainfall down onto his face, washes away the tears which were still running silently, trying to calm himself down by taking another deep breath. But it didn't work at all. He raised his hand to his eyes and tried to make the teardrops stop but it didn't work. He just seemed to worsen the situation and began to sob. That was just too much. What a tiring day.</p><p>A few minutes later when he had calmed down a bit, Fujigaya searched for his cellphone. His heart started to beat faster the longer he thought about his plan. He wanted to call Kitayama and ask him for help. At least his roommate had offered that he could call him when he was in trouble, right? In trouble was a bit understated right now, Fujigaya thought. He took a look at the display and realized that he had a few missed calls which he must have received while the volume had been turned down.</p><p>He frowned when he saw that it had been Kitayama who seemed to try to get him on the phone since around midday. Fujigaya wondering scrolled down and found a mail as well. He opened it, his heart beating wildly. What did Kitayama want? Was it because of yesterday? He didn't want to take back what he said, did he? Or maybe he worried about Fujigaya? Thinking about it he remembered that he didn't tell anybody where he went to. Maybe Kitayama just wanted to know.</p><p>“Fujigaya-kun, where are you? I'm sorry for disturbing, I'm just wondering. It's raining like hell and nobody knows where you are. You're OK? Call me if you need anything. Kitayama Hiromitsu</p><p>PS: I hope I didn't frighten you yesterday. Anyways, please come back safely”</p><p>Fujigaya couldn't help but smile when he read Kitayama's message. On the one hand, he really felt sorry for worrying Kitayama. He knew that the boy was just caring about him and that made him really happy. On the other hand, he was happy like a little school girl that he had received a message from the person he liked and what it was written. His heartbeat like crazy.</p><p>The boy didn't hesitate any longer. With a mixture of happiness, nervousness and desperation because of his helpless situation, he dialled Kitayama's cell phone number and waited for him to pick up the call.</p><p>Fortunately, it didn't take long.</p><p>"Hello? Fujigaya, is that you?" Kitayama immediately asked as soon as he picked up.</p><p>Fujigaya's heart stopped beating for a moment when he heard Kitayama's worried voice. Did he really worry him so much again? Suddenly he felt really sorry.</p><p>"Fujigaya? Are you OK? Where are you?" the voice at the other end of the line asked and sounded even more worried.</p><p>Taking a deep breath Fujigaya pulled together all of his courage. What was he afraid of? Kitayama would help him for sure. He could trust him, right?</p><p>-------</p><p>Hiromitsu wondered when he had picked up Fujigaya's phone call but no-one seemed to answer. He listened closely. Was that rain he heard in the background? Was the boy outside?</p><p>“Fujigaya? Are you OK? Where are you?” he asked worriedly. Somehow he had the feeling like there was something wrong. Maybe Fujigaya needed help. Or did he just call him to tell him that he didn't want to have to do something with him any longer and that he would not come back to their room? </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Kitayama heard Fujigaya taking a deep breath and finally, the boy spoke.</p><p>"Kitayama, could you... could you please come and pick me up?"</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kitayama, Could you... could you please come and pick me up?"</p><p>-------</p><p>After Fujigaya's call, Hiromitsu had grabbed his jacket as well as an umbrella and stormed outside of his room as fast as he could. When he met Nikaido and Senga prowling along the corridors and asking him what he was hurrying for, he just answered shortly that he had to pick up his roommate, leaving behind the two wondering boys.</p><p>There was no time left for explaining. Fujigaya was waiting for him outside in the cold rain, sitting somewhere at the streets, not able to walk. Hiromitsu didn't know more details since Fujigaya had not really been able to explain the situation on the phone. Hiromitsu just found out that something must have turned out wrong at Fujigaya's house (or his father's house, like Fujigaya emphasized it), that the boy was hurt and could not walk properly and that he wanted to return to the dormitory quickly and that the boy was crying. Not that Fujigaya admitted that but Hiromitsu could hear it in his shaking voice. His heart ached when he thought about that. He had hoped that Fujigaya's condition became better regarding his family problems the last days but it seemed like he just had a severe relapse and now Hiromitsu really feared about Fujigaya.</p><p>He was lucky that the place where Fujigaya had his break-down was not far from the dormitory. Hiromitsu would reach the place in about 10 minutes if he rushed and the hell that was what he did.</p><p>When he reached Fujigaya, the boy was just sitting in the rain, staring with a blank face into nowhere like it seemed, holding his ankle – the one he must have hurt, Hiromitsu thought. The rain had completely soaked the boy's hair and clothes and it seemed that he slightly shivered. He must be freezing. Hiromitsu bent down and touched Fujigaya's shoulders, trying to get the boy's attention. When Fujigaya slowly looked at Hiromitsu, trying to smile a bit but failing completely, Hiromitsu could see the boy's red shot eyes. He must have cried a lot. Quickly he put off his jacket and put it around Fujigaya's shoulders. Even if he knew that it would not be of big help since everything else the boy was wearing was already wet and cold, he hoped that it could warm him up just a little bit until they've returned to the school's dormitory.</p><p>“Fujigaya, I'm here now, don't worry, let's get home,” Hiromitsu said in a calming voice and helped his roommate to stand up. “Are you OK with your ankle? What happened? Wait, lean on me so that you can walk a bit.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kitayama,” Fujigaya whispered when Hiromitsu put Fujigaya's arm around his neck and pulled him up, fighting desperately with the opened umbrella not to lose it.</p><p>Fujigaya grimaced in pain when the two boys walked back the way to the dormitory. Of course, it took them pretty long since Fujigaya could not walk properly. They didn't speak a single word. Hiromitsu didn't ask for more and just wanted to make sure that both of them could return safely. He was sure that Fujigaya would tell him later on what had happened or if not he would make sure about that on his own. He wouldn't allow the boy to run away any longer from his problems. This lead to nowhere. He would force him to confront himself with his problems and to tell Hiromitsu everything. How else should he be able to help? And he really wanted to help. Fujigaya was in need of help. He wouldn't have called him if he would be not, right?</p><p>-------</p><p>After taking a shower to warm up his cold body again, Fujigaya sat down onto his bed and tried moving his ankle Hiromitsu had helped him to vet. He cursed when he felt that stabbing pain again. He would have to be patient until it would heal. He sighed.</p><p>Hiromitsu just stood there and did not really know how he should begin. He wanted to bring the boy to talking for getting to know what had happened. Of course, he didn't miss the red traces on Fujigaya's cheek.</p><p>The older boy sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair thinking about his next steps. Then he turned towards his closet and put out a towel. He turned around again and went towards Fujigaya, sat down beside him onto his bed and reached out his hands for the boy's head. Fujigaya cringed and looked at him with a questioning look, his eyes wide open but Hiromitsu tried to calm him down.</p><p>“Hey, no need to get afraid! Your hair is still wet, stay still so that I can dry it or you'll catch a cold,” Hiromitsu said and Fujigaya sneezed. “If you didn't catch one already.”</p><p>He crawled closer towards Fujigaya and sat behind him so that he could put the towel onto Fujigaya's hair. Hiromitsu started to dry it carefully. His heart was beating pretty fast. At least he was so close to the one he loved, of course, he got nervous. Nervous but somehow even happy. But more than that he was still worried about the boy who still didn't tell a single word about what happened. Hiromitsu decided to ask finally.</p><p>“Ne Fujigaya,” he started and paused to give the other a bit of time to prepare.</p><p>“Hm?” Fujigaya answered like he was just pulled out of his thoughts and turned his head a bit so that he could see Hiromitsu in the corner of his eyes who was taking away the towel now.</p><p>Hiromitsu brushed his fingers through Fujigaya's hair which seemed to be dry now. Not completely, but it seemed good enough. In fact it looked messed up like hell so he tried to straighten the boy's hair a bit with his fingers before he continued talking.</p><p>“Don't you want to tell me what happened?” he finally asked.</p><p>When Fujigaya didn't answer, Hiromitsu crawled around the boy so that he sat in front of him and could see his face. Fujigaya was shyly avoiding eye contact again.</p><p>“Listen, I picked you up from the street, you called me because you were in trouble, you even cried. Don't you think it would be better you told me what happened? I only know that it has to do something with your father but that's all. Fujigaya, seriously, how am I supposed to help you when you don't tell me anything? Please!” Hiromitsu pleaded to look into Fujigaya's eyes who just looked sad right now. “Please...”</p><p>The boy searched for Fujigaya's hand. Hiromitsu slowly and carefully folded his fingers with Fujigaya's and pressed the boy's hand slightly to encourage him.</p><p>-----</p><p>It wasn't easy for Fujigaya. Not at all. He just felt unable to cope with the situation right now. There was so much spinning around his head. The happening at his father's house, his feelings towards Kitayama which became overwhelming him more and more the more time they spent together, the more he thought about him, the more they got closer.</p><p>But where was his courage from before when he couldn't think about anything else than that he wanted to tell Kitayama that he liked him as well? Why was it so hard now to tell him? And what about the situation because of his father and everything? He finally would have to tell Kitayama. Fujigaya just didn't know how he should talk about all that, how he should start, what he should tell first. So he kept silent for now and he was glad that Hiromitsu didn't ask too much – at least not until there were just the two of them left in their room.</p><p>The boy was really surprised when Kitayama suddenly came closer. What did he want? When the older one calmed down Fujigaya and started drying his hair, the boy couldn't prevent his heart from skipping. Somehow he just felt a short moment of happiness and maybe his courage to tell Kitayama everything would return.</p><p>-------</p><p>“He... my father slapped me right into the face when I said that I don't want to live the same life as he does and he said that it is my fault that my mom... and well, he's right, it IS my fault,” Fujigaya started bubbling suddenly and pointed at his cheek.</p><p>Hiromitsu first didn't even get what exactly his roommate was talking about.</p><p>“What? Wait, slower, Fujigaya, what is your fault?” he asked carefully and stared at the boy frowning.</p><p>The first time since the boy had picked up the younger one, Fujigaya looked back right into Hiromitsu's eyes. His eyes were dark and seemed to glaze a bit and when Hiromitsu looked closer he saw the sadness in Fujigaya's eyes. Sadness and some kind of a guilty feeling. He was pretty sure there was something about the untold story about Fujigaya's family which dealt with that guilt. Something must have happened and it was quite obvious that not only Fujigaya's Dad seemed to blame his son about that but Fujigaya did that himself as well.</p><p>“It's my fault,” the boy repeated whispering and afterwards took a deep shivering breath.</p><p>Another moment of silence followed. It must be quite hard for the boy to find his words. He desperately looked towards Hiromitsu and suddenly tears started running down from those sad and guilty-looking eyes.</p><p>“It, it's my fault that my mother died two years ago. It's my fault, I'm a murderer,” the boy told between slight sobs.</p><p>“Wait a second, Sakurai-sensei told me that your mom died in an accident, why do you blame yourself for her death?! You're not a murderer, stop talking such nonsense!” Hiromitsu looked at Fujigaya strictly and spoke up with a loud voice. Of course, Fujigaya would not be a murderer. What was that bullshit about? It just couldn't be true! Not at all!</p><p>“It was an accident if you want to say so in fact it was a car accident. She ran out onto the street and there was that car, the driver just did not see her... and so she got hit.”</p><p>“You see, that was an accident! Of course, that does not make anything better and I'm of course so sorry about your mom, really. But it was an accident so what's your part in there?!” Hiromitsu nearly freaked out. He just didn't get it.</p><p>Fujigaya hesitated a bit but then everything broke out of him when he decided to tell his roommate finally.</p><p>“Wataru... Wataru and I this day had a pretty severe fight. I - I even don't know what it was about anymore, we were just stupid and stubborn and really stupid. I ran away and Wataru followed me but when he stopped me and we started to argue again, we were standing in the middle of the street. I didn't notice because I was so angry back then until that car came along not paying attention at the street and until my mom ran towards us, screamed and pushed us away,” the boy shivered, not able to stop his tears from running. He looked terrible desperate.</p><p>Hiromitsu's hand already covered his mouth. “Oh my God.”</p><p>“She managed to save us,“ Fujigaya continued. “We only fell onto the street. I broke my arm due to the fall and Wataru only grazed his knees but my mom... her injuries were severe and when the ambulance arrived it was already too late,” the boy explained with his voice cracking.</p><p>Hiromitsu wasn't able to say anything for a few seconds and just looked at his roommate with pitiful eyes. Of course, now he could get why Fujigaya was blaming himself. Even why Fujigaya's Dad was still angry and blamed his son. Even it if was clear that Fujigaya was not really at fault because of the accident it was understandable why the boy was considering himself as the trigger of what had happened. When Hiromitsu thought about the situation and how he would feel if something like that would happen to him and his mom, he could understand Fujigaya's feelings really well.</p><p>-------</p><p>Before Fujigaya knew what happened, he found himself wrapped in Kitayama's arms. The boy had leaned forward to him, pulling him into a caressing hug, One hand he pressed against Fujigaya's back, the other he buried in Fujigaya's hair and pulled the boy's face close to his chest. Fujigaya's heart suddenly stopped beating for a moment and in shock, his tears stopped rolling down his cheeks and the shivering of his whole body as well.</p><p>“Kitayama,” the boy whispered surprised when he found his breath again.</p><p>Kitayama didn't answer immediately but pulled Fujigaya even closer, tightening the hug like this was the only method he knew to comfort the boy. Maybe it worked. At least the warmth and strength in Kitayama's hug made Fujigaya's heart meld and somehow he didn't feel so sad and lonely any longer. The boy lifted his hands and put them around Kitayama shyly as well to hug him back. He buried his face in Kitayama's shirt, a few last teardrops wetting the same. It really felt good to be close to the other. Not only because he was comforting him but more than that because it was the one he liked most comforting him.</p><p>Fujigaya closed his eyes and enforced the grip around Kitayama sighing. He did not want to let him go now and just hoped that the boy would hold him in his arms just a bit longer so that he could simply forget the bad happenings of that day.</p><p>“Please,” Kitayama suddenly whispered, while running his hand over Fujigaya's hair. “Please stop hating yourself because of that. Even if it's sad, it still was an accident. There's nothing that can be done now. I'm sure your mother would not be happy if she knew that you and Wataru as well blame yourselves and that your Dad does this as well. This has to end. You know that, right? You tried to escape all of that earlier and tried to handle it your way but your Dad and even your best friend don't let you, right?”</p><p>Fujigaya nodded slightly still not letting go of Kitayama.</p><p>“You don't need to go through this all alone. I'm here for you if you want me to be. You know I told you already that I really really like you, right?” the older one continued to whisper, letting his hand resting in Fujigaya's neck.</p><p>The younger one thought that he could hear Kitayama's heart beating faster when the boy said that. In return, it made his heart beating faster again as well. It hasn't been the right timing so far regarding the circumstances but maybe he should finally tell Kitayama about his feelings towards the boy. He owed him an answer anyways and he already knew what he wanted to tell him. Now that his heart felt a bit lighter after telling him the whole truth about his mother's accident and the relationship between him and his Dad, there was just one thing left to tell. So Fujigaya took a deep breath, freed himself out of the hug so that he could see into Kitayama's who just looked surprised and worried now.</p><p>“Kitayama, I...” the boy started, looking at him, his face turning a deep red. “I like you too!”</p><p>He finally had said it and his heart nearly stopped beating.</p><p>-------</p><p>Hiromitsu stared at Fujigaya in disbelieve.</p><p>“What?” the boy's voice started shaking.</p><p>Fujigaya's face seemed to turn even redder when the boy closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.</p><p>“You really want me to say it again? Come on, Kitayama, it's embarrassing enough, I just confessed for the first time in my life!” Fujigaya complained and Hiromitsu finally could not prevent any longer from smiling widely.</p><p>“Really? You like me as well? I mean, the same way, I like you?” Hiromitsu just wanted to make sure.</p><p>Hiromitsu could not believe what Fujigaya just had told him, it just sounded too good to be true. Therefore the boy would have more reckoned with Fujigaya calling him crazy or disgusting or whatever and he already had made up his mind that he would have to be OK with “staying just as friends” and now it seemed like his dream had come true! The boy couldn't stop smiling when he saw Fujigaya nodding his head shyly. So it really was true.</p><p>The boy did not know what to do right now. He felt the impulse of wanting to kiss the boy in front of him immediately but then, of course, didn't act on an emotion that roughly. It would not be a good idea startling the boy right now so Hiromitsu decided to take it slow or at least to let Fujigaya make the decision. Nevertheless, he leaned forward and pulled the boy back into a hug.</p><p>“You know, you really make me happy right now, Fujigaya,” Hiromitsu whispered into the boy's ear and then looked at him.</p><p>The sadness in Fujigaya's eyes had been finally replaced by friendly and warm feeling happiness. The boy smiled. Hiromitsu brushed his hand over Fujigaya's cheek carefully, over the part where the boy had been slapped by his father. Fujigaya cringed a bit but then relaxed quickly. It seemed like his cheek was still hurting a little but Hiromitsu already planned to make the younger one forget that pain. The two boys looked into each others' eyes deeply for a few minutes, Hiromitsu slightly caressing Fujigaya's face while the boy slowly started doing the same. They came closer again until only a few centimetres where left between their faces. Hiromitsu took a deep breath and finally made the first step.</p><p>He just whispered: “May I...”</p><p>His eyes were focusing onto Fujigaya's lips before looking into the boy's deep dark eyes again who just started nodding when Hiromitsu let slide his hand into Fujigaya's neck pulling the boy's face towards him slowly for pressing his own lips onto those kissable lips of his younger roommate.</p><p>Fujigaya silently moaned in surprise the first moment a bit shocked about Hiromitsu's rushed action but when the boy caressed Fujigaya's face and hair while deepening the kiss, the boy just melted in the other's arms closing his eyes finally giving in.</p><p>The lips of his roommate felt so soft and warm, Hiromitsu's heart beat faster than ever before because of that. Finally. Finally, he had succeeded. Fujigaya had replied to his confession with the same feelings and now he was even allowed to kiss him!</p><p>“I'm so happy, Fujigaya,” Hiromitsu whispered out of breath as they broke the kiss. “So damned happy, I like you so much!”</p><p>Fujigaya smiled towards Hiromitsu and the older one felt like Fujigaya just told him with his eyes that he was feeling the same way.</p><p>“I promise I'll be there for you forever," Hiromitsu started again but then got interrupted by Fujigaya who put a finger onto Hiromitsu's lips smiling at him.</p><p>“I know, thank you so much, Kitayama,” after that the boy replaced his finger with his lips again and they soon shared a passionate kiss, caressing each other playfully and shyly the same time.</p><p>The two boys fell back into Fujigaya's pillow, Hiromitsu lying on top of the other boy, kissing him over and over again while brushing his hair out of his face so that he could put kisses all over the boy's cheeks, his nose, his closed eyes and his forehead just to return to his lips afterwards.</p><p>Still sharing kisses, holding each other in their arms, Hiromitsu and Fujigaya just lay on Fujigaya's bed, not talking much anymore. It seemed like they could understand each other even without talking that much right now and in addition, Fujigaya had spent an exhausting day so that he finally fell asleep in Hiromitsu's arms. Hiromitsu smiled and continued caressing the younger one's face with touching it slightly with his fingertips. Finally, he could be sure about having won not only Fujigaya's trust but also the boy's heart and it just felt great. He couldn't stop looking at his now-boyfriend happily and so it was not much to wonder that Hiromitsu did not get much sleep this night. But it was OK. When Fujigaya in the early morning got nightmares Hiromitsu succeeded in calming the boy down, hugging him and whispering encouraging words right into his ear and so Fujigaya was able to continue sleeping calmly in the older one's hug.</p><p>-------</p><p>In the morning Hiromitsu looked pretty tired and Fujigaya really had caught a cold. Nevertheless, he attended classes, even if in addition his twisted ankle made it a bit difficult to walk. But it was still OK. At the breakfast table, Nikaido examined his two neighbours with a wide grin like he knew that something had happened between them. He didn't ask or say anything and just seemed amused about Hiromitsu picking away a few pieces of rice from the corner of Fujigaya's mouth, whose face went deep red. Finally, Hiromitsu promised Nikaido to tell him the full story, later on, forming his promise silently with his lips.</p><p>Also, Ninomiya-senpai greeted both of them with a knowing smile when they met in the school's corridors later on. In classes Sakurai-sensei caught Hiromitsu staring at Fujigaya the whole time but the teacher didn't let the other students know and just continued his classes. Nevertheless, the boys' day was full of heart beating and looking at each other shyly. They even disappeared into an abandoned classroom for hiding from the others' eyes during lunch break, letting back a wondering Yuta and Miyata who didn't notice the two boys leaving the classroom. Of course, they just wanted to spend lunch break together, just the two of them, hugging in a place hidden from all of the others.</p><p>After Fujigaya's cellphone rang (it turned out to be Wataru asking the boy how he was feeling) and the boy hung up again after exchanging a few words, Fujigaya noticed that something out of his pocket was missing. He searched it about ten times since he was completely sure that he had put it into his pocket but it just could not be found.</p><p>“Where is it?” he asked himself in despair.</p><p>“What are you searching for?” Hiromitsu asked curiously, Fujigaya looked at him frowning.</p><p>“I'm sure for 100 % that I put the cellphone strap you gave me on Saturday into my pocket. I just wanted to put it onto my cellphone but now it's missing. Ah, I'm so sorry Kitayama, I'll find it, for sure!” Fujigaya replied still searching his pockets but it didn't seem like he could find it.</p><p>“Are you sure you put it into your pocket? Maybe you lost it?”</p><p>“Hopefully not! No, I,” Fujigaya began but suddenly hesitated. “Wait, I think I… oh no, maybe I lost it at my Dad's house yesterday! Damned!” the boy cursed.</p><p>“Hiromitsu smiled. “Don't worry, we can get there after school and search for it,” he suggested.</p><p>“Are you crazy?!” Fujigaya looked at his boyfriend with shocked eyes. “My dad threw me out of the house, I'm pretty sure, I'm the last person he wants to meet right now and I don't want to meet him either, to be honest.”</p><p>Of course, that was understandable, thinking about what had happened the day before. Hiromitsu wondered.</p><p>“Doesn't he work? We could hurry after classes and get there before he returns. Aren't you on good terms with the employees? I'm sure they'll let you in if you explain the situation.”</p><p>Finally, Fujigaya gave in.</p><p>-------</p><p>As it happened, one of the house's maidens let in Fujigaya and Hiromitsu after the boy rang the bell later in the afternoon. She was pretty worried and asked Fujigaya if things with his father were going well after the incident yesterday. Of course, they were not and so the boy just gave her a bitter smile.</p><p>He and Hiromitsu immediately started searching for the lost phone strap and the maiden joined helping as well but even after a few hours, the strap could not be found. Fujigaya and Hiromitsu had searched Fujigaya's room, the stairs, the living room, the kitchen... and every other place Fujigaya remembered where he could have lost it. In the end, the boys and the young maiden sat on the stairs sighing, Fujigaya holding his twisted ankle which finally started to hurt more again.</p><p>“You overdid it, Fujigaya,” Hiromitsu scolded the boy. “I told you I'll search alone, you shouldn't,” suddenly the front door opened, Fujigaya cringed and Hiromitsu stopped talking immediately.</p><p>“Oh shit, what time is it?” Fujigaya hurriedly asked the maiden and tried to stand up which failed completely due to his hurt ankle so that Hiromitsu had to catch and steady the boy for preventing him from falling down.</p><p>When the maiden told the time, Fujigaya just could laugh in despair. “Why today of all days does he get home from work that early?” he whispered and knew that it was already too late to hide.</p><p>“Taisuke,” the man entering the house said confused. “What are you doing here? And who's that?” he pointed at Hiromitsu who still supporting Fujigaya trying to escape to the kitchen or somewhere else to hide.</p><p>“Dad., I... Hi, I'm on my way out already, don't worry,” Fujigaya stuttered but the man came closer and grabbed his son's shoulders firmly.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here Taisuke, I told you to leave! And now you're coming back bringing along some fellow punks or what? Get out of here, both of you!” he shouted angrily and afterwards shoot the maiden with a look that could have killed for letting those people into his house. “Kanako!”</p><p>“I'm searching for something I lost yesterday. I persuaded her to let me in, don't blame her!” Fujigaya suddenly bumped in. His father looked at him with an earnest look.</p><p>“You lost something? Something else than your good manners?” Fujigaya-san shouted. “Get out of here, you already ruined my life more than enough!”</p><p>“Ruined your life?! And what about mine? And talking about good manners – you even slapped me right into the face! That's not really the proper way to go about things!” Fujigaya shouted back immediately, glaring at his Dad.</p><p>“You,” the man really seemed close to explode right now.</p><p>When Hiromitsu felt Fujigaya's body to start shaking he looked at the boy and saw tears building up in his eyes. That was enough. He decided to say something as well.</p><p>“Fujigaya-san, please stop that! You can't blame your son forever, seriously!” the boy sounded a bit desperate as well, not knowing if joining the argument would be of any help but at least he had to follow that urge of protecting Fujigaya. The boy went through so much in the past, it was finally enough.</p><p>“Who are you, thinking you could tell me what I can or what I cannot?” Fujigaya's Dad replied and looked at Hiromitsu angrily.</p><p>“Kitayama, don't,” Fujigaya tried to stop his roommate but Hiromitsu was already that angry that he couldn't stand it any longer.</p><p>“I'll tell you who I am,” he started, staring at Fujigaya's Dad, pushing away the adult's hand from Fujigaya's shoulders. “I am the one who cared about your son in the last months. I am the one you saw how much that boy had suffered because of all that shit. I am the one that tried to comfort him and told him that he should not blame himself. Seriously, aren't you an adult? Aren't you his dad? You should have done all of that! You should have been there for your son but all you can do is shouting at him, blaming him for his Mom's death... do you really think this is the right way? Do you think, your wife would be happy if she knew how her beloved husband and son are treating each other?”</p><p>Fujigaya stared at his friend in disbelieve when he heard him speaking out loud all the thoughts he had buried within himself, not being able to tell his Dad.</p><p>“You are not in the position to tell me what I should do!” Fujigaya-san replied getting nervous.</p><p>Hiromitsu had the feeling that he just had to continue this, to confront the man with everything for getting him to understand, “But I'm in the position that isn't just blind because of hatred and grieve... I can see the truth behind this! Your son blamed himself for so long, he even got sick because of that, it's enough!”</p><p>“My son does not care about his family a bit! Why should I care about him? His mother died saving him and then he didn't even have the courage to visit her grave until his friend Wataru had to drag him along... and now he does not even pay a bit of respect towards his father and does not want to take over the family business,” Fujigaya's father complained, a desperate look in his eyes.</p><p>Hiromitsu understood that there was a lot of grieve in the man's heart. Of course, he could understand his feelings as well but it could not go on like this.</p><p>“Dad, I,” the younger student wanted to say something but got interrupted.</p><p>“Shut up, Taisuke! You know I'm right! You don't care, you're making fun of my life, your parents' life! And now what do you want?”</p><p>“But I just,” Fujigaya sounded desperate, “Dad, just because I don't want to take over family business does not mean that I don't care.”</p><p>Hiromitsu felt that there was a lot untold between father and son and that they maybe just have been too shy to talk it out, too hurt, too blind.</p><p>“Fujigaya-san, please listen, I'm sure you would understand your son. He really loves his mother deeply, I can feel that! He's feeling guilty and he misses her. Don't you think it's hard enough for your son to cope with that? He lost his mom! And he didn't want to visit his mother's grave because it simply hurt too much to see it, to get confronted with her death. But he really loves her deeply. You should understand that feeling, right?” the boy bumped in again.</p><p>Fujigaya's dad kept silent for a moment. Of course, he knew that feeling. Too well.</p><p>“My wife, I miss her so much,” the man finally said, looking like in deep despair. His eyes looked like he was about to cry, just the same as Fujigaya's eyes.</p><p>“Dad, please... I'm so sorry, really. I'm so sorry,” the younger boy whispered, finally releasing a few tears which rolled down his cheeks.</p><p>“Fujigaya, it was an accident, you're not the one to blame!” Hiromitsu repeated what he had already told the boy more than once.</p><p>Nevertheless, Fujigaya kept on apologizing, looking at his father, his voice cracking, “Please, Dad forgive me, I miss her so much as well. I miss our family, really.”</p><p>“You know that your son is no the one at fault, right? Please Fujigaya-san,” Hiromitsu said in a pleading voice.</p><p>“Yeah,” Fujigaya's Dad finally seemed to give in and sighed. “You're right, I know it's not Taisuke's fault. I knew it all the time but it hurts so much. I'm sorry Taisuke but it's so much easier to blame you than thinking about that unfairness in this world. It's driving me crazy, I'm missing her, longing for her. She was all I had got.”</p><p>“What about your son? Your son is still alive, shouldn't you be happy? You could be a family even with just the two of yours," even now Hiromitsu seemed to find the right voice for bringing father and son closer to each other again.”</p><p>Both didn't say a word for a while. Fujigaya's cheeks were still wet from tears. Finally, his father came closer to his son slowly, touched his shoulder and finally putting him into a hug. He placed his hand on top of Fujigaya's head and buried his face in Fujigaya's neck.</p><p>“Taisuke, my son, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I know it's not your fault, you hear me? It was wrong blaming you, I'm really sorry.”</p><p>Finally, Fujigaya replied the hug and nodded silently without speaking. It was enough. Thanks to Hiromitsu's help both of them, father and son had finally understood that it didn't help anyone blaming another one for something that had been just a bitter accident. Nothing would change from that. Nothing could bring the dead back to life and so all that's left were the ones living right now. It was their choice if they wanted to lose everything that was left from their family or if they wanted to start anew.</p><p>“Hey, you two, want to stay for dinner?” Fujigaya's Dad finally invited the two boys and lead them into the dining room after they took the offer. “You know Taisuke, we still have to discuss this matter about you taking over the family business.”</p><p>“But Dad! There's no chance I would do that! I've already decided!” Fujigaya spoke up, his tears already dried again and Hiromitsu started worrying if they would start to fight again just so soon after they had finally made up.</p><p>They really fought during dinner but fortunately, Hiromitsu was there to speak out the words that both of the others couldn't find and so the situation could be saved. In the ending Fujigaya told his father that he wanted to study at university to become a famous reporter, just like his Mom had been and Fujigaya-san who heard about that plan for the first time was really surprised but also happy about that kind of decision. He seemed to understand, what it meant for his son to follow his Mom's footsteps and so he promised to help the boy fulfilling his dream.</p><p>Hiromitsu really enjoyed the evening, seeing his boyfriend smiling again, sure about his soul and heart to heal in the future with the help of this Dad and the help of his boyfriend. The situation between father and son was still a bit awkward since they barely talked to each other since about two years but when they promised each other to talk more so that misunderstandings would not be able to grow any longer, Hiromitsu was quite sure that this was only a matter of time.</p><p>When the boys had to leave to arrive at the school's dormitory in time before closing hour, Fujigaya's Dad held them back, before they left.</p><p>“Taisuke, wait,” he said and began searching his pocket. “Is this what you were searching for?”</p><p>A second later he pulled out the lost phone strap Fujigaya had lost. Fujigaya's eyes widened and a cheerful smile lightened up his place.</p><p>“Dad! You found it?” he took it in the palm of his hand like a precious treasure.</p><p>“I've found it on the stairs yesterday, shortly after you left. It seems to be precious to you?”</p><p>Fujigaya closed his fingers around the phone strap and his face went red when he nodded.</p><p>“It's a present from the person I love,” he shyly shot a short glimpse towards Hiromitsu who was standing right next to him and smirked hearing the boy saying that words.</p><p>“Really? You're dating someone? Why don't you introduce her to me the next time?” Fujigaya-san seemed really interested.</p><p>“Uhm, Dad... the person I love, you already know him,” Fujigaya admitted after hesitating for a second, not sure if his dad got the hint. But there was nothing to hide, no further misunderstandings, right?</p><p>“Really? Who is it? Wait, did you just say “him!?” his Dad frowned looking at his son confused, who just replied with a shy grin.</p><p>“Dad, may I introduce to you -” the boy made a gesture with his hand to the person standing right next to him, “My boyfriend, Kitayama Hiromitsu.”</p><p>“Him?! You must be kidding me! My son is dating a boy?!” his father didn't seem to believe it.</p><p>“Well, Dad, see you soon we have to leave now!” the boy waved goodbye.</p><p>“Taisuke, wait, wait, I think we have to talk about that, really! Come back!” Fujigaya's Dad tried to hold back his son.</p><p>“There is nothing to talk about, just accept it!” was the grinning answer.</p><p>And so they left behind Fujigaya's Dad in shock.</p><p>Fujigaya couldn't stop smiling. It just had felt great to let out the truth and somehow now that this wall of hatred and misunderstanding between him and his father had disappeared, it just felt good, to be honest. In addition, his father's shocked face was just too funny! Hiromitsu sighed embarrassed, hiding his red cheeks behind one hand.</p><p>“Fujigaya, I'm really happy to hear that I'm the person you love but do you really think that was a good idea?”</p><p>“I guess there's nothing to be helped. He just has to get used to it,” Fujigaya replied. “Look, doesn't it look great?”</p><p>Fujigaya pointed at the phone strap that finally had found his place on his cellphone and smiled towards Hiromitsu happily. The older boy reached out his hand to get hold of Fujigaya's hand and squeezed it slightly. He made him stop walking and turning around. Hiromitsu pulled the other into a further kiss and after that, he looked into his eyes deeply.</p><p>“You know what? I love you too.”</p><p>-------</p><p>A few weeks later Hiromitsu and Fujigaya were spending their lunch break on the school's rooftop, accompanied by a lot of other people. Summer was coming up and so all of them enjoyed the fresh breeze from the top of the school building.</p><p>Miyata and Yuta were complaining about having no luck with the girls, trying to get Senga into the conversation in hope of finding a fellow within him but it was hopeless since the boy just sat there daydreaming.</p><p>Nikaido was discussing with Ninomiya and Ohno about some random topics and impressed his senpais about knowing a lot about the recent news while Sakurai-sensei stood a few meters away, paying attention that no-one of his students did something stupid up on the rooftop. Of course, some present people knew that this was only an excuse for the teacher to be able to watch over his secret boyfriend Ninomiya but even if Hiromitsu and Fujigaya knew their secret, they were still the only ones.</p><p>Fujigaya was sitting on the ground, trying to read the latest volume of Inspector Koyama's detective adventures Hiromitsu had to lend him. It ended so fucking thrilling the last night but of course, it was not easy to follow the writing since everyone was being so noisy! Finally, his cellphone rang and when he picked up it seemed to be his Dad, asking the boy what he wanted to get for dinner. Since they had made up, Fujigaya's dad still tried to get Fujigaya out of the school's dormitory back into his house (maybe because he did not feel well knowing that his son was sharing a room with his boyfriend Fujigaya's dad still had a bit of a problem with that) but Fujigaya refused coming back and of course did not want to give up living together with Hiromitsu. Therefore he was invited often for dinner at home and even if his dad only got used to it slowly, Fujigaya kept on bringing along his boyfriend to that kind of meetings. He knew it was just a matter of time until his father would accept Hiromitsu as his boyfriend.</p><p>Said boyfriend was standing a bit further from the crowd, speaking into his cellphone as well.</p><p>“Yeah, I'm really sorry I forgot to call you yesterday,” he started to apologize, “I was going to the cinema with Taisuke and when we came back it was already late anyway, I bet you were already sleeping!”</p><p>"Maybe you're right. The movie on TV yesterday was really boring, to be honest... I couldn't help," his mother's words reached his ears. The woman signed and Hiromitsu grinned.</p><p>“See?”</p><p>"Don't get cheeky, boy!" she scolded her son jokingly. "Ah and before I forget, Hiromitsu, isn't the summer holidays starting soon? Make sure to visit me, your Mom is waiting for you!"</p><p>“Let me see, I think I will find time for a visit,” teasing his Mom could be such fun!</p><p>"Really? What an honour! But seriously, you will love it here, I love this city, there are so many places I want to show you! And don't forget to bring along your cute boyfriend, you here me? I can't wait for meeting with my future son-in-law!"</p><p>Hiromitsu felt like he could see his mother's wide grin right in front of him: “Mom, stop calling him like that every time! That's embarrassing! And he has got a name, you know?”</p><p>"Yeeee," the woman replied. "Greetings to Taisuke-kun and don't be such a fun killer! You know what I mean, I'm just happy that my son has won the prince's heart!"</p><p>“I know, Mom. I love you too! Take care, ne? I'll call you at the end of this week! For sure!”</p><p>"Don't forget it again!"</p><p>The boy rolled his eyes. “Bye, Mom!”</p><p>Hiromitsu hung up and smiled all over his face. When he turned around for getting back to the others, he put the phone back into his pocket. The bright rays of the sun reflected at something that was hanging out of his pocket, a red-black patterned strap, holding the kanjis for “Luck”, “Family” and “Love”.</p><p>The boy sat down next to his boyfriend who had finished his telephone call as well and now tried again reading a few pages of his book. When Hiromitsu came closer, putting his hand onto the boy's shoulder and whispering something into his ear, concentrating on the book, of course, became impossible again and so Fujigaya gave up for now. He shut the book and smiled at Hiromitsu.</p><p>“My Mom wants us to visit her during the summer holidays, what do you think? She can't wait to meet my future husband in person!”</p><p>Fujigaya giggled. “Mitsu, stop calling me like that, I have a name, you know?”</p><p>“I know, “honey”!”</p><p>“Stop that!” Fujigaya looked serious. Or at least he tried to.</p><p>“Come on," Hiromitsu grinned widely and leaned against his boyfriend's shoulder. “I know you love it when I give you such cute nicknames!” Teasing his boyfriend was at least that much fun as teasing his mom. Definitely.</p><p>“I don't love it at all!” Fujigaya pouted.</p><p>“But you love me!” Hiromitsu whispered winking and Fujigaya blushed.</p><p>“Well... that may be true.”</p><p>Of course, it was. And when Hiromitsu just had made sure that no-one of the other boys up here on the school's rooftop were watching, he pulled his boyfriend closer and sealed his lips with a kiss.</p><p>-~*THE END*~-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this is it, the very short and very first chapter of my very first Johnny's fanfiction which I wrote in 2012. The main focus lies on the JE group Kis-My-Ft2 which was one of the first groups that I really loved and wrote fics for before I started to focus on writing Arashi fanfictions, but there are also a few other Johnny's popping up here and there (their real age and age gaps do not apply here).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>